


Человек человеку

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, лишение свободы, медикаментозный допрос с пристрастием, почти нет секса, психологические травмы, публичное унижение, рабство, ролевые игры несексуального характера, стокгольмский синдром, упоминание домашнего насилия, упоминание пыток и промывки мозгов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где люди делятся на свободных и рабов, Шерлок Холмс приговорен к пожизненному рабству. Его лучший друг Джон Уотсон приобретает знаменитого сыщика у государства в личное пользование. Теперь им с этим жить. И расследовать преступления. В частности, то, что привело Шерлока на скамью подсудимых.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Написано на заявку <a href="http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p167061471.htm?from">Kink 11.06</a>. АУ, Шерлок — раб Джона.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ошейник

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Homo homini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101470) by [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi), [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah)



> (примечания по миру в конце)
> 
>   
> Рабы, во всем повинуйтесь господам вашим по плоти, не в глазах только служа им, как человекоугодники, но в простоте сердца, боясь Бога.  
> И все, что делаете, делайте от души, как для Господа, а не для человеков, зная, что в воздаяние от Господа получите наследие, ибо все служите Господу Христу.  
> А кто неправо поступит, тот получит по своей неправде, у него нет лицеприятия.  
> Господа, оказывайте рабам должное и справедливое, зная, что и вы имеете Господа на небесах  
>  **Кор. гл. 3, ст. 22-25; гл. 4, ст. 1.**
> 
> Те, кто более всего толкует о пользе рабства, со страхом отшатнулись бы от него; оно привело бы в ужас даже самых несчастных и обездоленных людей.  
>  **Ш. Монтескье, «О духе законов»**  
> 

 

 

Шерлок всегда замечал больше деталей, чем другие. С детства. Иногда его мыслительный процесс, вероятно, соответствовал мыслительному процессу так называемых нормальных людей во всем, кроме скорости (если, конечно распространенные нарративные паттерны в книгах и фильмах допустимо принимать за образец при вычислении этой общественной фикции — мышления большинства). Иногда же он воспринимал окружающее в дополнительном, третьем измерении. Накрывало ощущение, будто накачанная стероидами плоскость пытается превратиться в трехмерное пространство, но у человеческого разума просто нет для этого нужных нейронов. Вот сейчас, например, все вокруг стало гулким и пустым, и он кожей ощущал взаимосвязи, глядя на мир с высоты птичьего полета. Коробка комнаты; план здания, словно бы со снятой крышей; паутина улиц снаружи. Множество человеческих тел, упакованных в синтетику, лен, хлопок, пластмассу и сталь. Маленькие, маленькие люди.  
— В свете рассмотренных выше обстоятельств дела, согласно международной конвенции о правах личности одна тысяча восемьсот девяносто четвертого года, закону Англии «О насильственных действиях» одна тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят шестого года, закону Англии «О мошенничестве» одна тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года и делу «Муниципалитет Манчестера против Кейнса» одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года, подсудимый Шерлок Холмс признается виновным по всем пунктам обвинения и приговаривается...  
В общем, можно уже не слушать, к чему приговаривается — это было очевидно с самого начала. Такого ты хотел, Джим, когда говорил, что выжжешь мне сердце?  
Не слушать не получается: слова жужжат надоедливым гулом машин, воют фальшивой скрипкой высоко над ухом.  
По залу проносится гул, люди встают — ему сочувствовали на этом процессе. Джон постарался, развернул целую кампанию в «Стрэнде»... Шерлоку приносили газеты. Но кого и когда спасали кампании в прессе?..  
Вспышки и гулкие хлопки фотоаппаратов, к потолку поднимается сизый дымок; где же Джон, кстати говоря? Возможно, это последний случай увидеть знакомое лицо за много-много месяцев. Ага, вот он. Проталкивается прочь, судя по шевелению губ, машинально извиняясь по дороге; на Шерлока не смотрит. На выходе из зала суда нужно миновать железную клетку, где заперты личные рабы зрителей процесса. Их всего три (личные рабы дороги в эксплуатации и мало распространены), и особенно неприятно они не выглядят: обычные ухоженные домашние слуги, даже один тренированный раб-телохранитель с характерным «собачьим» взглядом. Джон, однако, все равно запинается, наталкиваясь взглядом на решетку, — и выходит прочь. На Шерлока даже не смотрит.  
Шерлок ожидал иного: протестов, криков. Может быть, Джона вывели бы из зала. Может быть, даже арестовали бы за неподобающее поведение. Вероятно, добрый доктор испугался именно этого. Вышел, чтобы не потерять самообладание. Странно. Шерлок всегда думал, что широко известное здравомыслие Джона не распространяется на него, единственного в мире и так далее. Очевидно, ошибся. Всегда есть что-то. Жаль. В суете Шерлок хотел передать ему шифровку с инструкциями. Придется придумывать другой способ.  
Шерлок надеялся, что Джон не будет пытаться устроить ему побег самостоятельно. У него просто нет должных ресурсов и изобретательности. Он только провалится — и окажется в сходном с Шерлоком положении. А это излишне.

Его отвели в подсобное помещение, застегнули на шее простой ошейник, нанесли на щеку временную татуировку и выдали желтую рабскую робу, после чего отконвоировали в другое крыло тюрьмы. Там будущие «рабы общей категории» ожидали распределения.  
Богатый жизненный опыт Шерлока не подготовил его к такой ситуации. Он не думал, что этот контингент окажется хуже рецидивистов, с которыми ему пару раз приходилось сиживать. За вооруженные нападения и разбой в «общую категорию» не отдают, сразу отправляют на заводы и рудники. Значит, набор будет такой: бывшие клерки, севшие за растрату или за долги, работяги после бытовых потасовок, бездомные...  
Он ошибался. Недостаток материала: увы, в мире не существует независимого и общего источника информации, а библиотеки и доступные журналы прискорбно неполны.  
Когда тебя лишают человеческого достоинства, что остается?

В этом месте Шерлок провел три дня. Хуже всего были визиты психолога (разумеется, свободной женщины) — ежедневные сессии по часу. Она приходила в сопровождении двух охранников, садилась на стул перед настороженно замершим на коленях полукругом рабов и мягким тоном заводила речь о гуманности общества и преимуществах зависимого положения. Первый раз после двадцати минут она разрешила им сесть на пол в более свободных позах. Многие стали смотреть на нее чуть ли не с обожанием.  
Ее унижал первый муж (но не бил), она с ним развелась и теперь состояла в гомосексуальных отношениях с коллегой. Шерлок мог бы многое ей рассказать о преимуществах свободы воли и передвижения. Но молчал.

На четвертый день, после отвратительного тюремного обеда, его вызвали и под охраной повели — судя по всему, к постоянному месту назначения. Интересно, куда его распределили? Муниципальный раб... может быть, на уборку территорий. Хорошо, если так, больше возможностей. Еще было бы забавно стать жертвой постоянной нехватки подсобного персонала в Ярде... хотя нет, все его достижения считаются теперь фальшивкой, даже если бы Лестрейд подал на него заявку, ее вряд ли бы удовлетворили. Тогда, возможно, его кто-то выкупил?  
Диспетчерская с рассохшимся столом, на котором как минимум три раза кто-то занимался сексом, вероятно, одонополым. Один охранник расписался в журнале, Шерлока передали другому, и тот (женат, двое детей, собака, любовница) ткнул его в основание шеи, под ошейник, толстым пальцем. Да, нужно опустить голову. Забыл. Детективу приходилось изображать рабов раньше, и он хорошо знал, как нужно вести себя в таких ситуациях. А вот стоило отвлечься...  
Предательский разум скатывался на мысли о чем угодно, только не о реальности его положения.  
Еще один тусклый коридор (Шерлок хорошо помнил его на плане, но какой толк? не сбежишь), еще один предбанник, на сей раз более цивилизованный. Здесь обнаружились незнакомый ему полноватый добродушный чиновник в коричневом шерстяном костюме — и Джон. Как-то разом осунувшийся за три дня, будто это он вынужден был питаться бурдой и не спать по ночам, охраняя целостность своего организма.  
— Ваша собственность, доктор Уотсон, — приятным тоном произнес чиновник. — Уверены, что не хотите вживить радиомаяк под кожу? На эту передовую процедуру у нас скидки для бывших государственных служащих. Военные попадают в эту категорию.  
Да, очевидно. Джон не высыпался, потому что был занят оформлением документов. Возможно, даже пришлось кого-то подкупить: все сделано очень быстро.  
— Спасибо, не нужно, — ответил Джон тем вежливым тоном, который использовал в стрессовой ситуации. Более стрессовой не придумаешь. — Как я понимаю, ошейник обязателен в любом случае?  
— Да, но при наличии маячка закон разрешает обойтись без электрошокового устройства в ошейнике, это сильно уменьшает его вес. Хорошо для рабынь, особенно молоденьких. А маячок можно вживить туда, где шрам не будет заметен, — чиновник в коричневом костюме подмигнул.  
Да, у него самого есть раб, женщина, вероятно, пожилая, вероятно, семейная собственность. Никаких молоденьких рабынь: ревнивая жена, да и доходы не позволяют. Но очень хочется. И у него, несомненно, весьма конкретные идеи насчет того, зачем Джон выкупает Шерлока.  
Сейчас это нормально, говорят.  
— Спасибо, я уже купил ошейник.  
Шерлок смотрел на его руки, и ему очень, очень хорошо было видно, как Джон вытащил из висящей на боку спортивной сумки пакет с унизительным устройством. Пластик и кожа. Максимально облегченная модель, довольно дорогая, но не элитная. Рациональный и продуманный выбор. Очень похоже на Джона. Металлическая бирка. «Собственность Дж. Х. Уотсона» и телефон Бейкер-стрит. Значит, заказал как минимум вчера, возможно, доплатил за срочность. Откуда у него средства? Если бы Майкрофт был... в состоянии, Шерлок заподозрил бы руку Майкрофта. Счета самого Шерлока арестованы. Джон всегда проявлял чудеса экономии с пенсией, но у всего есть свои пределы.  
Чиновник поцокал языком, одобряя.  
— Прекрасная модель, у нас та же фирма, никаких проблем уже лет десять, — да, Шерлок был прав насчет чиновника. А вот Джон явственно подобрался при последних словах.  
Должно быть, окружающие не могли прочесть выражение лица Джона. Шерлок мог очень хорошо. Его бывший друг, а теперь официальный хозяин, выглядел так, будто его пытают.  
Чиновник кивнул охраннику, тот снял с шеи Шерлока временный ошейник. Облегчение, смешанное с легкой тошнотой. Следующий ошейник временным не будет. Скорее бы уже все закончилось. Детское, наивное чувство, но не избавиться.  
— Поприветствуй хозяина, раб, — произнес чиновник и покосился в бумаги. — Бог мой, ну и имечко!  
После чего со смешком обернулся к Джону:  
— Кстати, если захотите его официально сменить, это можно сделать бесплатно.  
Шерлок, однако, их уже не слышал. Его восприятие снова поплыло, перекосилось в знакомый невыносимо четкий режим, когда он видел и замечал все: от трещины на ламповом плафоне до мозолей на руке охранника; от новой морщины в уголке рта Джона до небольшого пятнышка от соуса у ногтя большого пальца чиновника. Он видел эту комнату, картонную коробку в лабиринте таких же картонных коробок, сверху, видел маленьких людей-муравьев внутри, и одна из этих фигурок, которая представляет некоего Шерлока Холмса, тридцати четырех лет от роду, делает шаг вперед, опускается на колени перед другой фигуркой, которая представляет Джона Уотсона, тридцати девяти лет от роду. Это только вопросы топологии, мельчайшего изменения форм и координат, нечувствительных в масштабах планеты или даже масштабах Лондона. Ничто не имеет никакого значения.  
Знакомые руки застегнули на шее тяжелый ошейник, стараясь не коснуться лишний раз. Отвели в сторону прядь волос, чтобы не попали в застежку. Давящая тяжесть опустилась на шею. Вот и все. Все.

С надетым ошейником все выглядит иначе. Странно, когда Шерлок _изображал_ раба, такого ощущения не было: работа как работа. Теперь же казалось, что все взгляды направлены на него, все улыбки... Он принуждал себя смотреть под ноги, не слышать, как гулко отдается под черепом каждый шаг. Пол мыли два часа назад, уборщик использовал меньше порошка, чем полагается по инструкции — забыл? приворовывает? Сегодня в муниципалитете малолюдно: воскресенье. У стены линолеум отстает на протяжении двух метров: по краям этого участка раньше стояли скамейки, потом их убрали. Неважно. Джон не хромает ничуть, обычно у него это ощущается в походке, но не сейчас. Стресс?  
Рабу положено смотреть вниз, не встречаясь глазами со свободными, за исключением случаев, когда это мешает приказам хозяина. Но Джон ему ничего не приказывал, если не считать короткого «Иди за мной». Джон, несомненно, хотел его спасти. У Джона нет (не может быть; очень маловероятно, что есть) других мотивов. Джон ненавидит рабство. Владеть лучшим другом для него не менее унизительно, чем Шерлоку — идти сейчас за ним. В каждом взгляде ему тоже чудится прицел снайпера, поэтому не дрожат руки.  
В холле муниципального судебного центра Джон почему-то направился не к выходу, а к туалету. Он не говорил ни слова, и Шерлок было замер перед дверями — ему в туалет не хотелось, но Джон придержал перед ним створку и качнул подбородком. Пришлось зайти.  
В общем зале Джон сунул ему в руки сумку.  
— Тут... кое-что, — сказал он странным тоном. — Думал, ты захочешь переодеться.  
Шерлок смотрел на него очень внимательно. Страх. Напряжение. Неуверенность. Неловкость. Но самое важное — страх. Почти ужас, хорошо скрываемый. Таким Шерлок помнил его только в бассейне, в те несколько мгновений, когда они оба думали, что Шерлоку придется выстрелить в набитый взрывчаткой жилет.  
Шерлок позволил себе дышать и решил, что знает, чего боится Джон.  
— Да, этот оттенок желтого не идет к цвету моих глаз, — легкомысленно заметил он.  
Наградой ему стал едва слышный облегченный выдох и еле заметная улыбка. Джон даже покачнулся.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я... да. Более-менее. Ты?  
— Цел.  
Синяки на ребрах не считаются.  
Джон оглянулся. Кажется, до него впервые дошло, что кто-то мог быть в кабинках и слышать разговор. Теоретически, ничего особенного ему за слишком мягкое обращение с рабом не грозило: косые взгляды, может, штраф-другой за неподобающее поведение на публике. Практически же... Шерлок изучал случаи, когда «обеспокоенные гражданским порядком» (страшащиеся аболиционистов) судьи в случаях слишком демократичного обращения отбирали рабов в пользу других хозяев (кто больше заплатит) или в пользу города.  
— Здесь никого нет, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Но ты для разнообразия прав, лучше нам подождать с разговорами до Бейкер-стрит. Мы все еще живем на Бейкер-стрит?  
— Да, миссис Хадсон проявила понимание, — Джон чуть улыбнулся. — Тогда давай.

В сумке не было шерлокового пальто — его подшили к делу, как вещдок — но все остальное имелось. Конечно, Джон умудрился как-то найти в его вещах единственные джинсы и выбрать абсолютно не сочетающиеся по цвету рубашку и носки. И _светлую_ куртку. Шерлок решил, что он ему это простит. Зато, вот удивительно, бритва и пена для бритья нашлись. Тут Джон угадал верно: рабам режущие предметы в руки не давали. Шерлок не стал сейчас тратить время на бритье. Нерационально. И предательский транспорт подводит. Три почти бессонные ночи после судебного процесса грозили его доконать. Еще в сумке нашелся запасной шерлоков бумажник, даже с какой-то мелочью и спрятанной в кармашке отмычкой, замаскированной случайно выбранной фотографией случайной же девушки; Джон его явно не открывал, положил, как был. Полезно.  
Желтые рабские тряпки больше всего хотелось выбросить в мусор, но он заставил себя аккуратно сложить их в сумку на место своей одежды. Во-первых, в его коллекции такого маскировочного наряда не было. Во-вторых, незачем оставлять улики.  
В такси Шерлок ехал на переднем сиденье: водитель поднял сетчатую перегородку и старался не смотреть в его направлении. Это можно было пережить. В какой-то степени даже приятно: Шерлок ненавидел, когда кебмены пытались с ним заговорить. Джон вел себя на заднем сиденье очень тихо: не ерзал, молчал. Может быть, задремал: из-за шума мотора его дыхания не было слышно.  
Да, задремал — пришлось самому расплачиваться и расталкивать Джона. Очевидно, предыдущие дни ему дались тяжелее, чем Шерлоку.

Причитания, слезы и свежие печенья миссис Хадсон они оба вынесли стоически, хоть и в сомнамбулическом состоянии. Шерлок собирался рухнуть на диван в гостиной, но Джон чуть ли не дотащил его до спальни, бормоча, что после продолжительного сна на диване Шерлок якобы становится невыносим, потому что у него затекает шея. Полная чушь. Просто Джон так чувствует себя лучше, биологическая императива: забота о беспомощном партнере, стайное поведение. Не нужно ставить это ему на вид, как и про носки... Последнее, что Шерлок помнил — это как Джон шепчет «Дрянь такая», расстегивая ошейник и с силой отбрасывая его в сторону. Лежать после этого стало гораздо удобнее, и не только потому, что ничего не мешало опустить голову на подушку.  
Так странно: оказаться в собственной спальне опять, спустя почти четыре месяца. Шерлок заснул, все еще слегка оглушенный этим фактом.

Шерлок проснулся от того, что Джон нервически приоткрыл дверь, заглянул в его комнату и не решился зайти. «Третий раз», — сообщил мозг. Значит, Шерлок проспал дольше, чем собирался.  
Джон никогда не любил его будить: он считал, что Шерлок и так не добирает сна. Но прежде Джон наверняка вошел бы, поправил одеяло, может быть, проверил невзначай пульс и поворчал на тему «то никак не уложишь, то никак не поднимешь». Он почему-то любил эти странные небольшие знаки внимания. Рано потерял мать? Сдержанный, холодный отец? Вероятно. Сейчас постеснялся.  
Шерлок поднялся, ощупывая шею. Временный ошейник в тюрьме и тяжелый вчерашний уже успели оставить следы; скоро след станет постоянным, если Шерлок не придумает, как избавиться от унизительного рабского статуса. Несущественно. Это всего лишь внешность.  
Потому что Джон намеревается оставить это лишь внешностью. Он мог бы... Нет. Джон не мог бы.  
И все же Шерлок ненавидел ощущение зависимости. Хуже, чем в детстве. Хуже, чем когда Майкрофт совал нос в его дела.  
Майкрофт сейчас физически не может сунуть нос ни в чьи дела, но от этого только хуже.  
Шерлок глубоко и размеренно вдохнул через нос, потом выдохнул. Он прекрасно знал законы человеческой психики; знал также и то, что его реакции, к сожалению, мало отличаются от общечеловеческих, хотя ему и нравится величать себя социопатом. Понимал, что с ним сейчас происходит, какая инерция мышления берет над ним верх.  
Джон не Майкрофт. У Джона не было другого выхода. Нельзя даже на секунду допустить, что можно его за это возненавидеть. Он не владеет Шерлоком. Никто не может владеть другим человеком. Просто _его друг_ пошел на все, чтобы создать общественную фикцию, купившую безопасность Шерлока.  
Кстати о покупке.  
Шерлок прошел в кухню и умудрился не отвлечь Джона — тот с комически сосредоточенным видом колдовал над новой простенькой кофеваркой, которую, по всей видимости, приобрел меньше недели назад и до сих пор не опробовал. Шерлок подождал, пока тот закончит, и, как только доктор поставил кофеварку на плиту, спросил:  
— Как ты умудрился меня выкупить? Счета были заблокированы.  
Джон практически подпрыгнул, обернулся и с явным облегчением вздохнул. Можно подумать, он ожидал увидеть в этой квартире еще кого-то. А, нет. Он проверял три раза, как Шерлок спит. Волновался за его здоровье. Может быть, попросту смотрел, дышит ли.  
— И тебе доброе утро. Кофе будешь?  
— Ты все равно делаешь на двоих, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Буду. Так откуда деньги?  
У Джона ведь не могло быть секретных счетов, о которых Шерлок не знает? Всему есть свои границы.  
— Я... — он смущенно кашлянул. — В общем, помнишь, у меня была твоя чековая книжка, и ты научил меня расписываться? Я очистил счет в тот же день, как тебя арестовали. Подумал, что пока они не успели... а если что, потом можно назад положить. Вот, пригодилось.  
Хорошая реакция в критических ситуациях и быстрое тактическое мышление: похоже на Джона. Скучен и утомителен в будни, разрушителен в катастрофе. Он должен был снять деньги прямо в день ареста. А на единственном дозволенном свидании в тюрьме ничего не сказал. Либо опасался, что кто-то из противников их подслушает (ненулевая вероятность), либо просто не успел: Шерлок тогда буквально завалил его инструкциями. На тот момент он еще не потерял надежды выяснить, кого Мориарти дергал за ниточки в правительстве, чтобы свалить Майкрофта одновременно с Шерлоком.  
— Этого бы не хватило, — возразил Шерлок. Его не слишком интересовали деньги как таковые, но он всегда точно знал, где у него и сколько.  
— Занял у Гарри, — пожал Джон плечами. — Она более платежеспособна, чем я. Взяла кредит. Учти, нам его еще отдавать.  
— Ах, это, — Шерлок махнул рукой. — Несущественно.  
— То есть что значит, несущественно? Банк может отозвать право собственности!  
— Деньги — не проблема. И никогда не были проблемой. Существует бесчисленное множество вполне законных и невыносимо скучных способов раздобыть любые суммы наличности. Думаю, сложившиеся обстоятельства вынуждают меня посвятить этому некоторые усилия.  
Джон помолчал. Потом очень мягко, почти неуверенно произнес:  
— Спасибо.  
— За что? — Шерлок нахмурился. — Это я... должен тебя благодарить. То, что ты сделал...  
— Только не говори, что это хорошо, — Джон, возможно, был на пороге срыва; вывод требует уточнения. — Это не хорошо. Не должно быть хорошо. Не должно быть нужно вообще. Я знаю, что ты всегда плевал на институт рабства, но...  
— Я не плевал на институт, — поправил его Шерлок. — Я полностью разделяю твое неодобрение, и это отнюдь не недавняя смена парадигмы. Меня просто не заботили отдельные рабы. Но и отдельные свободные, если уж на то пошло.  
— Да, ты очень демократичен, — усмехнулся Джон (все-таки не срыв, нет; или быстро взял себя в руки). — Тебе как всегда?  
— Джон, я не люблю повторять. За что ты меня благодаришь? За то, что для разнообразия не мешаю тебе меня спасать?  
Джон не ответил. Руки его были заняты кофеваркой.  
— Да, я читаю твои мысли, — кивнул Шерлок, — вот такой я гений. Но эта реакция от меня ускользает.  
— За то, что не... не засомневался во мне, когда я появился там с ошейником, — сказал наконец Джон. — Просто когда ты упал на колени, у тебя было такое лицо, что я... В общем, я испугался... Неважно, — он почти сердито поставил кружку перед Шерлоком. — Пей свой кофе.

Деньги и в самом деле не были проблемой. Шерлок уже добывал их раньше, чтобы вырваться из-под назойливой опеки Майкрофта. Позже подоспело наследство, и необходимость отпала. Теперь же... К этим счетам у Джона доступа не было, а имущество раба, при отсутствии лиц на иждивении, конфискуется в пользу государства. Одна из причин, почему этот приговор так любят выносить.  
Несколько аккуратных небольших ставок на бегах — в кассы пришлось отправиться самостоятельно, Джона с его компульсивным поведением азартного игрока отпускать было нельзя. На раба в ошейнике, идущего куда-то по делам хозяина, никто не обращал внимания. «Ничего, — говорил себе Шерлок. — Это нужно для дела». Для расследования. Это не он, другой человек опускал голову и старался держаться ближе к стенам домов, избегая внимания констеблей и пьяных задир. Не он говорил тихим голосом и заискивал перед букмекером, оформляя ставку на имя Джона Уотсона. Не он стоял навытяжку перед незнакомой женщиной лет сорока (журналист, успешный, скрывает интрижку, вероятно, с главным редактором своего журнала) и ждал, пока она закончит его осматривать, а затем сунет в карман куртки карточку с телефоном: «Скажи хозяину, пусть перезвонит, есть интересное предложение», — и промолчал в ответ.  
Шерлок ненавидел не быть собой.  
Неделя просмотра газет — и можно начинать играть на бирже. Пока по-маленькому, свободных средств почти нет. Небольшие потери неизбежны даже с его уровнем аналитики, важно сохранять баланс и получать больше, чем теряешь.  
Расписывая инвестиции в купленном Джоном канцелярском блокноте с пружиной, Шерлок усмехался сам себе: каким осторожным и вдумчивым ты стал, гений дедукции! Этак скоро остепенишься, купишь домик в Сассексе и начнешь разводить пчел... То есть, Джон купит домик в Сассексе.  
Но деньги — необходимость. В данном случае обывательский взгляд Джона верен: кредит нужно платить, хотя Гарри взяла его на условиях, которые банк даже не потрудился замаскировать, как честные (срочность, ну конечно). О природе данной необходимости Шерлок запретил себе размышлять, раз и навсегда пометив для себя худший сценарий как «абсолютно недопустимый». Любыми средствами.  
Дел не было.  
Никаких.  
Ни звонков из Скотланд-Ярда, ни писем и телеграмм от клиентов. То есть нет, и письма, и телеграммы приходили, но не с просьбами о помощи. В основном, с обвинениями. Большинство в адрес Джона, от читателей «Стрэнда» и фанатов криминальных хроник.  
После того, как Джон распечатал первые пару штук и замолчал чуть ли не на сутки, Шерлок взял за правило сжигать всю неактуальную корреспонденцию: почтальон приходит в одиннадцатом часу дня, когда Джон чаще всего уже был на работе.  
Его не слишком беспокоило, если Джон молчал, в некотором отношении так было даже удобнее. Он просто не собирался справляться с последствиями сердечного приступа, если этого можно было избежать.

— В течение месяца нужно сделать постоянную татуировку, — заметил Шерлок как-то за завтраком.  
Временную, тюремную, он смыл в первое же утро, отдраив кожу до красноты.  
Джон опустил ложку в тарелку с хлопьями — есть ему явно расхотелось.  
— Я тронут твоими сантиментами, — несколько ядовито произнес Шерлок, — но неприятности нам в этой ситуации не нужны. Это помешает.  
— Окей, я запишусь на прием в салон с лицензией, — Джон сжал челюсти. — Плечо?  
— Ты забыл правила? В этом случае мне зимой придется ходить в одежде с короткими рукавами.  
Распутывание сети Мориарти продвигалось очень плохо, несмотря на то, что уже к исходу первой недели дома Шерлок рыскал по городу все то время, которое не проводил в гостиной, обложившись газетами. Ограниченные возможности и ограниченный доступ в публичные места мешали: Джон не всегда мог его сопровождать, подходящие поддельные документы пока приобрести не удалось, и маскировка не спасала. Связные уходили сквозь пальцы, словно дым. Он начинал думать, что к зиме не управится. Неприятно, но нужно реалистично оценивать свои возможности.  
— Тыльная сторона ладони, — продолжил Шерлок. — Легко закрывается перчаткой.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Джон.  
Шерлок приподнял брови.  
— Тогда ее потом будет тяжело свести. Там кожа очень тонкая. Лучше предплечье, ближе к кисти. Для полицейской проверки достаточно задрать рукав.  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на друга и кивнул.

Еще Джон настаивал на посещениях Майкрофта в его дорогой частной клинике. Удивительно, но каким-то образом «Дж. Уотсон» оказался в списке имеющих допуск. Вероятно, Майкрофт внес его в документы на тот маловероятный случай, если Джон решит что-то ему сообщить о Шерлоке, пока старший Холмс будет в больнице. Шерлок хмуро спрашивал себя, в самом ли деле причина в этом. Уж не позволили ли манипулятивные способности его брата к предвидению каким-то образом предсказать нынешнюю отвратительную ситуацию и вынудить тем самым Шерлока раз в неделю двадцать минут скучать в коридоре? Дополнительная пытка в длинном ряду малоприятных ситуаций.  
В палату он не заходил: смотреть там не на что, а к поддержанию диалога Майкрофт теперь не способен. И никогда уже не будет способен: взрослые люди не восстанавливаются после трех месяцев в вегетативном состоянии. Не настолько утешительно, как можно было бы подумать.  
Шерлок ненавидел проигрывать. Безвольно вытянувшееся под простыней тело брата было молчаливым свидетельством его проигрыша.  
В самом начале, во время процесса, когда еще был шанс что-то исправить, Шерлок все искал связь между Мориарти и кем-то из правительства. Он нашел бы ее много легче, если бы принял тогда же: Джим, при всей своей помпезности, был не игроком, а фигурой на доске. Это не Майкрофта валили одновременно с Шерлоком; это Шерлока использовали как отвлекающий маневр, чтобы раз и навсегда вывести из игры Холмса-старшего. Можно было догадаться.  
Можно было догадаться раньше.

Спустя две недели все-таки пришло письмо по делу, от некой пожилой дамы из Девоншира. Адресовано оно было Шерлоку Холмсу лично и начиналось с расплывчатого выражения симпатий в очень хорошем тоне: так могли бы соболезновать, например, в случае небольшого ухудшения здоровья. Ни Джон Уотсон, ни Ричард Брук не упоминались.  
Далее дама излагала свою историю, которая, разумеется, не стоила выеденного яйца: автор письма жила с племянником отроческих лет (родители мальчика в разводе, и так пытались спихнуть опеку друг на друга, что пришлось вступиться тетке) в небольшом доме на краю деревни, и рядом с нею проживал еще один пожилой человек, крайне нелюдимый. В их городке его все считали странным, потому что пальцы у него были всегда залеплены пластырями. Последнее время он стал вести себя еще более необычно: изменил привычки, начал реже появляться в магазинах и, к тому же, зачем-то установил частые решетки на окна второго этажа. Ее племянник, который от свойственного мальчишкам любопытства, залезал в сад к соседу, клялся, что слышал, как в доме незнакомый мужской голос говорит по-русски. Женщина спрашивала, насколько вероятно, что у мистера N. на чердаке прячется советский парашютист, который его чем-то шантажирует и готовит диверсию на расположенном неподалеку консервном заводе?  
Шерлок фыркнул, потом усмехнулся, потом расхохотался в голос.  
Джон, который в очках на носу высчитывал их доходы после вчерашнего падения стоимости рабов на черном рынке в Суринаме, поднял голову:  
— Поделишься радостью? — спросил он внешне нейтральным тоном, но уголки губ у него тоже поползли вверх.  
— Чуть позже, — пообещал Шерлок. — Пока я в Мэйфер. Мне нужны подборки «Кейджес», «Пэрротс» и подобных журналов за последние... думаю, за год хватит. У них должны быть секции с объявлениями об обмене.  
— Я с тобой, — Джон поднялся с места и убрал очки в футляр.  
— Джон, я всегда рад твоей компании, но в данном случае нет необходимости...  
— Тебя в библиотеку не пустят, — прервал его Джон. — Нужно, чтобы я оформил регистрацию.  
— Да, — Шерлок поджал губы. — Конечно.  
Позже вечером Шерлок отправил своей тактичной корреспондентке письмо с сообщением, что ее сосед держит попугаев, в том числе незаконно вывезенных из стран Испанского Южно-Американского протектората, поэтому скрывает свою страсть. Теперь, очевидно, география его контрабандных связей расширилась, и мистеру N. доставили говорящую майну с советского Дальнего Востока, каковую он давно и безуспешно пытался выменять на птиц из своей коллекции. В заключение Шерлок советовал при случае успокоить соседа: законодательство Британской Империи не запрещало держать контрабандных птиц при условии прохождения ветеринарного контроля.  
— Первая ласточка, — заметил Джон.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты нацеливаешься на игру слов, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
Смущенное покашливание стало ему ответом.  


«Первая ласточка» и правда оказалась прорывом — после этого дела посыпались если и не как из рога изобилия, то, по крайней мере, регулярно. Это стало желанной отдушиной, тем более что с поиском сети Мориарти по-прежнему не ладилось. Джон опубликовал в «Стрэнде» объявление, что продолжает заниматься частным сыском от своего имени. Это вызвало еще один шквал возмущенных писем и телеграмм от противников рабства — но некоторые уже писали и по делу. Быт на Бейкер-стрит тоже вошел в прежнюю колею. Собственно, здесь ничего не изменилось: Джон все так же ходил по магазинам, делал чай и ворчал на Шерлока за то, что тот отказывается есть.  
Были, правда, кое-какие детали, но Шерлок решил пока внимание Джона на них не заострять. Это могли быть просто статистические аномалии. Кроме того, не в его интересах будет, если Джон опять начнет периодически нудеть над ухом насчет того, чья очередь мыть посуду...  
А потом случилось «дело о полоумном шантажисте», как Джон обозвал его в черновиках, и погоня, во время которой Джон с Шерлоком пробивались вслед за упомянутым шантажистом (тем еще идиотом, действительно, но оттого его только сложнее было поймать) прямо по залам Хэрродс. Паренек готов был уничтожить инкриминирующие свидетельства, и Шерлок не собирался этого допустить. Джон несся следом, но отставал: даже без хромоты шаг у него был куда короче. Собственно, сам Шерлок отставал тоже: мальчишка развил превосходную скорость, может, не пропусти его в свое время олимпийский резерв, сборная Британии показывала бы себя лучше, чем сейчас, а преступный мир потерял бы одного последователя. Однако сдаваться Шерлок не желал и поначалу обрадовался, когда услышал сзади крик Джона «Держите вора!» — правильно додумался, даже если не брать в расчет службу безопасности, в торговом центре в это время дня полно крепких молодых мужчин, которые обрадуются возможности...  
Радость его тут же погасла, когда челюсть Шерлока встретилась с чьим-то крепким кулаком.  
Удар был неприятный, болезненный; после таких ударов, бывает, прощаются с зубами. Шерлок на одних рефлексах развернулся, чтобы врезать обидчику в два раза сильнее, но тут же его скрутила обжигающая боль в шее. И все это, и шея, и лицо, было так отвратительно, что он упал на пол, врезавшись в холодные плиты коленями и сразу лбом.  
— Что вы... — испуганно и ошарашенно произнес сверху голос Джона, а незнакомый человек пояснил:  
— Все в порядке, сэр? Что этот раб у вас украл? Вы знаете, где его хозяин?  
Шерлок сумел поднять слезящиеся глаза и увидел, что над ним стоит мускулистый детина в форме охранника супермаркета и держит в полуопущенной ладони пульт от рабского ошейника; царапины, крышка от отсека с батарейками закреплена изолентой, в эксплуатации уже три года, минимум десять разных пользователей. Так называемый «пульт общей частоты», действует на все стандартные модели... Их выписывают охране, полиции и пожарным.  
...Большой зал супермаркета; множество людей, муравьиными маршрутами спешащих по своим делам. Три фигурки замерли в юго-восточном краю, на белой плитке; одна фигурка на коленях. Некоторые из людей-муравьишек начинают скапливаться вокруг: всегда интересно посмотреть, как наказывают беглого раба! Или не беглого? Или просто проштрафившегося?  
Охранник держит пульт, Джон сжимает кулаки до белизны в костяшках.  
Собственного пульта от надетого на нем ошейника Шерлок ни разу не видел. Вероятнее всего, Джон убрал его подальше или даже выбросил.  
— Я его хозяин, — Джон вновь перешел на свой сухой, напряженный тон. — Вот документы. Он ничего не украл, он гнался за вором по моему приказу.  
— Опишите вора, сэр, попробуем его задержать, — деловито произнес охранник. — И извините за недоразумение.  
Пока Шерлок собирался с силами и вставал (ухватиться было не за что, а руки ему, естественно, никто не подал), Джон успел коротко перечислить приметы беглеца и даже описать улики («стопка аудиокассет в полиэтиленовом пакете, он может попытаться их уничтожить»).  
Охрана поймала шантажиста у одного из выходов, после чего последовал визит в полицию и объяснения, которые, в основном, взял на себя Джон. Правда, перед поездкой в Ярд доктор еще заскочил в продуктовый отдел и вышел оттуда с пакетом льда.  
— Приложи к челюсти, — скомандовал он.  
Шерлок послушался. Так он и держал этот пакет, пока лед не растаял. Ощущение тошноты и закипающая злость к тому моменту не утихли.

В квартире Джон первым делом попытался извиниться. Шерлок оборвал его, даже не дослушав.  
— Как бы это ни польстило твоему самомнению, не ты создал современное общество, — коротко сказал он и рухнул на диван.  
Шерлок не собирался вымещать на Джоне свой гнев. Это было бы абсолютно нерационально, бесполезно и неэффективно. К тому же, он совершенно точно знал, что Джон начал звать на помощь под влиянием момента, а вовсе не желая подсознательно (или сознательно) унизить Шерлока. Он также понимал, что последующее предложение льда было нормальной реакцией заботы, и что Джон сделал бы абсолютно то же самое четыре месяца назад.  
Увы, в крови выкипали адреналин и тироксин, вызывая пену слабоподконтрольных эмоций. Шерлок старался дистанцироваться от них, удалиться в чертоги разума — не выходило.  
— Давай я посмотрю челюсть, — предложил Джон.  
— Ничего не сломано.  
— Что ничего не сломано, я и так вижу. А зубы?  
— Все в порядке.  
На самом деле один из нижних зубов шатался и неприятно ныл; Шерлок как раз мрачно ощупывал его языком, ощущая кровяной привкус.  
— Ну, тогда я... тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я пойду ужин приготовлю.  
— Иди, — хмуро отозвался Шерлок.  
Джон пошел в кухню и занялся посудой в раковине. Конечно, с точки зрения более аккуратного доктора, ее следовало сначала помыть, и конечно, Джон начал возиться с этим сам. Дела вчера еще не было, дело появилось сегодня, с утренней почтой; значит, Шерлок вчера весь день был относительно свободен. А Джон вчера отсутствовал до позднего вечера, тратил драгоценное время на чужие сопливые носы.  
Раньше в такой ситуации Джон накинулся бы на Шерлока насчет посуды — мол, что как минимум половина горы оказалась там из-за шерлоковской проверки видов плесени, так что _не будет ли он так любезен_ для разнообразия запачкать руки?  
Шерлок почти услышал в голове раздраженный и усталый голос Джона, и тут, словно по контрасту, Джон начал на кухне неумело насвистывать «По радуге»*.  
И Шерлок почти не выдержал. Почти. Он сохранял полное спокойствие и ледяную отрешенность, но почему-то поднялся, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до раковины, выдернул у Джона из рук дурацкую синюю тарелку в цветочек, игнорируя протестующий вопль, и швырнул ее в дальнюю стену. Тарелка пролетела всю квартиру насквозь и разбилась в районе смайлика. Шерлок не стал тратить время и радоваться меткости: сразу схватил Джона за плечи, развернул к себе и прорычал:  
— Прекращай это!  
— Так, — Джон поднял на него глаза; плечи его под руками казались просто каменными. — Это была тарелка миссис Хадсон. Сам будешь перед ней извиняться.  
Лицо его пока выглядело спокойным, но с мрачной, кипящей радостью Шерлок увидел, что он тоже начинает закипать. Еще и виноватым себя не чувствует. Еще и огрызается!  
— Прекращай, — снова прорычал Шерлок. — Мне надоело твое чертово лицемерие и твоя снисходительность!  
— Лицемерие?.. — теперь лицо Джона полыхнуло уже настоящей яростью. — Где я, по-твоему, лицемерен?!  
— Во всем! — Шерлок рванул на себе ошейник, ощутив боль с непонятным удовлетворением; обычно он снимал отвратительное устройство, как только приходил домой — Джон отдал ему ключ. Но в этот раз не стал, сам не понял, почему. — «Шерлок, боже мой, он такой хрупкий, не буду лишний раз напоминать ему, что он раб! Не буду нудеть у него над ухом, чтобы он убирал газеты или мыл посуду, буду разговаривать с ним, как с больным ребенком! Так он постепенно привыкнет подчиняться мне и мне будет легче его контролировать, благо, у меня теперь есть возможность!»  
— Что?! — Джон отступил на шаг назад, но Шерлок последовал за ним. — Ты что, серьезно так думаешь, Шерлок?! Как у тебя вообще...  
— А что я должен думать? Ты всегда, с нашей первой встречи вел себя так, будто без тебя я ни на что не гожусь и сдохну от рук последнего идиота-грабителя! И вот, пожалуйста, мечта сбылась: я теперь я действительно ни на что не гожусь без тебя, даже заполнить формуляр в библиотеке! Доволен, Джон Уотсон? Какой бальзам на раненое самолюбие маленького человечка! Никто не мог удержать Шерлока Холмса, а теперь стоит крикнуть — и к твоим услугам весь Скотланд-Ярд! Стоящее вложение капитала оказалось, не так ли?.. Да нет, о чем это я: и капитал-то не твой, у тебя самого ни цента за душой нет и никогда не было.  
Шерлок не сорвался на крик, он говорил холодно, с улыбкой, издевательским тоном. Он бил в самый центр, в неуверенность, в комплексы — во все то, что, как он знал, Джон носил в себе, но что они никогда не поднимали в разговоре: джоново чувство бесполезности, джоново болезненное отношение к финансам...  
Джон должен был взорваться: вылететь прочь из квартиры (наиболее вероятно), пустить в ход кулаки (вероятность значительно меньше), утратить самообладание и впасть в истерику (вероятность стремится к нулю). Вместо этого Джон повел себя так, будто оскорбления Шерлока ударили близко, но не в самое уязвимое место, будто это была обыкновенная домашняя ссора двух идиотов с обыкновенными скучными мозгами, и Шерлок бил вслепую: Джон побагровел и закричал в ответ, тоже вцепившись в плечи Шерлока и толкнув его назад.  
— Блядь, Шерлок, ты хренов самоуверенный ублюдок! Все вокруг тебя вращается, ну как же! Рабом он стал, господи ты боже мой, мир перевернулся! Ты хоть понимаешь, чего это мне стоило?! Ты понимаешь, каково это — идти по улице и знать, что ты позади меня, и знать, что в тебя любой мальчишка может плюнуть, просто так, забавы ради?! Ты знаешь, как на меня на работе стали смотреть?! Ах, он выкупил в рабы лучшего друга, интересно, для чего это, ну конечно, убежденный холостяк доктор Уотсон, да-да, мы так и думали! Дерьмо, мне пришлось клинику поменять! Думаешь, это так легко было?! В стране кризис экономический, твою мать, если ты по сторонам не смотришь! Да еще с этим мудовым кредитом, и какого говна я от Гарри нахлебался, прежде чем она согласилась нам помочь?! Тебе это в голову хоть раз приходило?! Нет, конечно, куда мне, когда великий Шерлок Холмс погружен в горькие думы!  
Шерлок задохнулся от гнева и удивления. Да это же абсурд... с чего он... это не он раб, в конце концов! Не его свободу ограничивают!  
— Я погружен в горькие думы?! Да уж, конечно, лучше вообще не думать ни о чем, все на меня валить, а только эдак насвистывать, что все, мол образуется!..  
— ...Все вообще из-за тебя, с самого начала, потому что ты, затраханный в мозг по самое не могу идиот, связался с дерьмовым маньяком Мориарти и дальше своего носа не видел всю дорогу — решал его загадки, как осел с морковкой на удочке! Черт побери, да твоей рожи морковка испугается, ослам такое и не снилось!  
...да как он смеет!  
— Не трогай мое лицо, это фамильный холмсовский подбородок! Чертов... гном!  
— Я, значит, гном?! А девчоночьи кудряшки — это тоже фамильная черта?! Да ты лаком для волос с утра брызгаешься дольше, чем я зубы чищу!  
— Это говорит только о том, что у тебя отсутствует культура чистки зубов! И я не пользуюсь лаком для волос!  
— Я слышал!  
— Это был мусс! Мусс! Нормальная мужская марка! Ты вообще одеваться не умеешь, от твоих свитеров мои нищие агенты отказались бы!  
— Неправда, я один свой старый отдал, взяли!  
Они испепеляли друг друга взглядами, почти соприкасаясь лбами: Шерлок для этого наклонился вперед, Джон выпрямил спину и задрал подбородок. Руки у них по-прежнему лежали на плечах друг друга: Шерлок вцепился в Джонов кардиган, Джон — безнадежно сминал лен шерлоковой рубашки.  
Вдруг губы Джона дрогнули, и он хихикнул. Шерлок выдохнул сквозь зубы, и тут до него тоже дошел комизм ситуации. Секунду спустя они оба хохотали в голос. От смеха диафрагма сжималась почти болезненно, к тому же, вновь заныла челюсть. Видимо, Джон чувствовал себя не лучше, потому что они оба сползли на пол, держась друг за друга, и как-то умудрились устроиться, привалившись спинами к холодильнику. Шерлок сам не заметил, как его голова оказалась на плече Джона; впрочем, это было только выгодно — затылок у него все еще болел от смеха, хотя смеяться он уже не мог, только всхлипывал.  
— Извини, — проговорил Джон. — Если тебе это так важно, то сейчас твоя очередь мыть посуду, вперед.  
Шерлок снова расхохотался, почти против своей воли, и через секунду к нему присоединился Джон. Так, нет, это уже совсем никуда не годится.  
— Я сказал, что с твоей стороны было лицемерием мне не напоминать, но не говорил, что буду заниматься этой бессмысленной деятельностью, пока в шкафу остается чистая посуда... — тут Шерлок неожиданно задел шатающийся зуб языком и чертыхнулся.  
— Что? — Джон напрягся.  
— Зуб шатается.  
— Ты же сказал, что все в порядке!  
— Это не смертельно.  
— Черт тебя дери... Иди к зубному, пока челюсть не распухла!  
— Это приказ, хозяин? — спросил Шерлок с деланным равнодушием и замер от мгновенного холода испуга, но Джон отреагировал нормально, даже прекрасно:  
— Строжайший. Под страхом голодной смерти. Ты же жевать не сможешь.  
И они захихикали снова, на сей раз уже действительно из последних сил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джон неважно свистит, но в хорошем исполнении эта песня должна звучать примерно так — http://embed.prostopleer.com/track?id=5456019HeGP


	2. Убежище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вместе они творили общее, и общему этому было одно название: убежище.

Шерлок заходил в эту зубную клинику периодически: когда-то давно он оказал хозяину услугу. С тех пор он имел здесь хорошую скидку, отчасти потому, что дела заведения пошли в гору — шумиха в прессе сыграла хорошую службу. В этот раз, правда, стоило стеклянным дверям закрыться за ним, как девушка за стойкой закричала, махая руками:  
— Рабам нельзя! С рабами нельзя! Кыш, кыш!  
Шерлок замер, и, подчеркнуто глядя мимо левого уха регистраторши (рабам запрещено смотреть в глаза свободным, это правда, но об ушах никто не говорил), холодно процедил:  
— Попросите мистера Паунда. Скажите, к нему Шерлок Холмс.  
Регистраторша была новенькой, Шерлок ее по прошлым визитам не помнил.  
Женщина посмотрела на него с сомнением — должно быть, оценивала дороговизну пальто и прикидывала, не может ли он быть собственностью какого-нибудь делового партнера или потенциального клиента. Ее сомнения разрешились быстро и недвусмысленно: из кабинета выскочил сам мистер Паунд, в белом халате и с опущенной, смятой подбородком марлевой повязкой.  
— Ты! — он глядел на Шерлока с ошеломленным выражением лица, которое можно было интерпретировать как минимум пятью разными способами. Волнение — самый очевидный слой. Негодование. Страх.  
Взвинченное состояние дантиста ничуть не напоминало его обычное достоинство знающего себе цену профессионала и уж тем более тот пиетет, с которым он относился к Шерлоку. Шерлок как молекулярную массу водорода знал, чему он этим подобострастием обязан: в ходе своего расследования детектив вскрыл кое-какие вольности с налогами, но не побеспокоился сообщить о них в Ярд — скучно.  
Некоторые из его, как называл это Джон, «секретной сети благодарности» (держатели обувных магазинов, лоточники, рестораторы и другие деятели сферы услуг) и впрямь испытывали к нему искреннюю благодарность, навроде Анжело. Они не только охотно помогали в расследованиях, но и воспринимали просьбы о помощи как билеты в первый ряд. Шерлок прекрасно знал, что Паунд к ним не относился. Врача держал только страх.  
А еще Паунд был прекрасным профессионалом. Даже со скидкой его услуги стоили недешево — и оправданно.  
— Не забыли меня? Отлично, — сказал Шерлок холодно. — Перейдем к делу? Мне нужно...  
Бросив короткий взгляд по сторонам (приемная была абсолютно пуста), Паунд придвинулся ближе.  
— А мне плевать, что тебе нужно, раб, — медленно и четко, с деланным безразличием произнес он. — Выметайся отсюда. Или мне охрану позвать? А может, сразу полицию? Уверен, там многие рады будут.  
Ну, раз он сам затеял это соревнование... Шерлок выдержал его взгляд без всякого труда. С преувеличенным изумлением приподнял одну бровь. Он в самом деле был слегка удивлен этой реакцией: считал Паунда умнее.  
— Все, что они мне могут сделать, это вывести из закрытой для рабов зоны, — четко произнес Шерлок. — И направить штраф моему хозяину, примерно равный штрафу за полчаса неправильной парковки, что, я уверен, он переживет. А вот переживет ли твоя клиника, Дерек, если кое-что, известное мне, станет достоянием публики?  
— Тебя надо было не в ошейник запихать, а на цепь посадить! — Паунд побагровел лицом и замахнулся. Шерлок стоял, не шевелясь, только позволил губам расползтись в ухмылке, больше напоминающей оскал.   
На самом деле ему меньше всего хотелось улыбаться. Такая дрожь отвращения пополам с холодным бешенством последний раз охватывала его... да, пожалуй, перед тем судебным процессом над Мориарти, когда Райли позволила себе вопиющие пошлость и наглость.  
Паунд не мог его ударить без разрешения хозяина. Телесное наказание чужого раба — одно из строжайших общественных табу..  
Шерлок почти хотел, чтобы Паунд не сдержался.  
Тот все-таки совладал с собой.  
— Знаешь, в чем прелесть ситуации? — сказал он, даже слегка отступая назад и перенося вес на пятки. — Мне больше не нужно тебя слушать. И никому не нужно тебя слушать. Ты раб, ты не можешь свидетельствовать в суде. Ты даже доказать ничего не можешь. Сумеешь уговорить своего хозяина подать на меня иск или заявить в полицию — валяй! Посмотрим, что получится.  
Шерлок тоже выпрямился. Открыл рот, чтобы выплюнуть едкую угрозу, вертевшуюся на кончике языка, напомнить о своих связях в самых разных слоях Лондона, которые никуда не делись, о том, что его _хозяин_ вполне в состоянии подать жалобу, и даже не одну, сделав очевидными кое-какие еще махинации Паунда с закупаемыми через третьи руки конфискованными материалами для протезирования — Паунд даже не знал, что Шерлок о них осведомлен...  
И внезапно все остановилось. Этот постоянный шум, тысячи гневных мыслей, тысячи холодных голосов, нашептывающих ему, как лучше унизить, подставить, уничтожить — стихли.  
Скука.  
Скука и мещанство.  
Шерлок чуть было не сказал это вслух.  
Паунд не знал ничего: ни про Шерлока, ни про его друга — хозяина — Джона.  
Детектив снова увидел себя сверху и со стороны: обычная улица, заставленная коробками зданий; одно из них с картонной вывеской на фасаде, с ярко освещенными стеклянными дверями, с с выставленной за стойкой для привлечения публики девушкой-куклой. Внутри, в холле, стоят двое, склонившись друг к другу и сжав кулаки: все признаки конфронтации. Один в белом халате, другой в ошейнике.  
Ничего необычного, ничего интересного.  
Обыкновенное заведеньице средней руки, не сцена преступления, где есть смысл блистать; все, что ему нужно в сей не заслуживающей лишнего внимания дыре — найти специалиста, способного исправить небольшую и несрочную физическую проблему. А вовсе не доказывать... что, собственно, он собирался доказать? Что он все еще представляет опасность? Что способен истребовать долг по старым услугам? Глупое намерение. В высшей степени нерациональное, бесполезное и потенциально вредное. Просто колоссальное упущение, учитывая его интеллект и опыт. Гении любят аудиторию, но у него есть уже одна, куда более благодарная. Паунд — не партер и даже не глупая галерка с ее разинутыми ртами. Он никто. Он меньше чем никто. Вредное насекомое. Да, насекомое может ужалить, но какой смысл давить ботинком каждого ядовитого гада в тропическом лесу?  
Холмс отступил. Склонил голову. Подумал, не извиниться ли — но это был бы уже перебор. Кроме того, хотя внутренне Шерлок уже почти успокоился, челюсти и кулаки продолжали рефлекторно сжиматься. Он не был уверен, что сумеет выговорить еще хоть слово.  
Сыщик развернулся и вышел прочь.  
— Там за углом есть муниципальная дыра, для таких как... — услышал Шерлок слова Паунд; окончание фразы отрезала массивная дверь.  
«Муниципальная дыра» располагалась ниже по улице, и Шерлоку не нужно было даже проходить мимо, чтобы вспомнить ее: он там бывал по работе. Обшарпанный медицинский центр с оборудованием, достойным пыточных камер, и отдельным крылом для «городских» рабов: уборщиков, ассенизаторов и прочих — в большинстве своем этот контингент набирали из уличных бомжей. Они довольно быстро сбегали из рабства (муниципальные ошейники дешевы, найти умельца для взлома нетрудно), оказывались на улице снова, потом их опять загребали за бродяжничество... Для многих этот бесконечный цикл мог продолжаться годами, пока по совокупности приводов таких рабов не забирали на шахты или не отправляли в шахты или по обмену на континент, в рудники.  
Раньше, еще лет десять назад, свободу этих людей, не желающих подчиняться гнету общества, уважали. В рабство отдавали только преступников или должников. Но, с другой стороны, теперь и улицы Лондона стали куда чище.  
Подставив лицо ветреному осеннему небу, Шерлок мрачно подумал, что все-таки жаль, что Паунд не сдержался. Он бы...  
На секунду Шерлока будто кольнули в солнечное сплетение ледяной иглой. Он даже не сразу вспомнил, как дышать.  
Если бы Паунд ударил его, Шерлок бы ответил. После вчерашнего — наверняка. Его терпение, его способность играть и выжидать истончились до предела. А раба, ударившего свободного, могут послать на рудники — или даже приговорить к смертельной инъекции, как бешеного пса. Не самый лучший конец для человека, который надеялся по крайней мере унести с собой дело жизни злейшего врага.  
Не самое лучшее наследство Джону. В этом случае люди Мориарти могли бы добраться до него. Впрочем, и сейчас могут. И не только до Джона. Нужно разобраться с этим чертовым джимовым наследством, прежде чем решать собственные проблемы.  
Шерлок втянул воздух носом и сжал зубы. Поморщился: тот самый, шатающийся, пронзило вспышкой боли. Черт, как невовремя. Ладно. Зуб так зуб. Тело — это транспорт, но даже транспорт приходится иногда обслуживать.  
Но в муниципальную клинику он не пойдет. Даже ради Джона.

Шерлок знал, что многие личные рабы, особенно те, что не принадлежали миллионерам, посещали обычные клиники для среднего (или очень среднего) класса. На них даже оформлялись специальные страховки. Эрго, ему требовалось такое заведение, где сносно лечили и брали бы наличные ото всех, неважно, есть на них ошейник, или нет.  
Подходящую клинику он нашел по признакам, сходным с теми, которые применял к китайским ресторанам. Небольшое заведение в центральном Лондоне, но не на самых оживленных улицах, там, где аренда дешевле; жилой квартал, этнический район: место приличное, но посещает публика всякая, в том числе не совсем легальные иммигранты и сезонные рабочие. Держит женщина, родом из Индии, училась в Англии; живет и работает законно, однако имеет склонность к благотворительности и слабость к выходцам со своей прежней родины. По сей причине не процветает, но дела идут в целом неплохо. В общем, из тех, кого называют «хорошими людьми» и «опорой короны».  
На дверях клиники не было знака перечеркнутого ошейника, поэтому Шерлок вошел — и попал не в приемную со стойкой ресепшена, а в небольшую комнату, где стоял столик с русским самоваром. За столиком три женщины: одна (индианка, хозяйка клиники) в голубом хирургическом костюме, одна (из Восточной Европы, видимо, самовар принадлежит ей) в белом халате поверх юбки и блузки, а одна в обычной одежде (коммивояжер, продает косметику) пили чай из плоских арабских пиал.  
— Добрый день, — индианка тотчас отставила пиалу в сторону. — Вы записаны на прием?  
— Нет, но у вас, очевидно, затишье, — покачал Шерлок головой. — Мне нужно удалить зуб, седьмой нижний, много времени это не займет.  
— Так сразу удалить... — вздохнула индианка; русская (или полька?) скорчила рожицу, то ли из-за его самоуверенности, то ли из-за рабского статуса, но промолчала. Женщина-коммивояжер подчеркнуто не смотрела в его сторону.  
— Ну, пойдемте, поглядим.  
В маленьком кабинете индианка долго рассматривала зубы Шерлока, морщилась, потом сказала:  
— На шестерке скол эмали, мелочь. Семерку, наверное, тоже спасем. В остальном полость рта здорова. Нужен рентген. Будете оплачивать?  
— У меня есть деньги, — кивнул он, отметив, что она не спросила «будет ли ваш хозяин платить».  
Рентген делала медсестра-блондинка, как он решил, все-таки не русская, но с территории СССР. Может быть, из Югославии. Замужем, двое детей, муж работает на стройке. Одежда и косметика очень дешевые, с распродаж и из супермаркета — экономит на всем ради детей. Эта точно не аболиционистка: на его ошейник (как и вообще на Шерлока) она смотреть избегала, насколько могла.  
— Ну что, ничего невозможного, — довольно заметила индианка, разглядывая снимок. — Снимайте пальто, будем класть шину. Это обойдется... — она поколебалась и озвучила сумму.  
Шерлок ответил с короткой злостью, неожиданной для себя:  
— Я не нуждаюсь в скидках, доктор Десаи.  
— О, — она поджала губы. — Ну, как знаете. Аллергия на препараты есть?  
Работала она умело, быстро и точно; Шерлок наблюдал за ней, отмечая между прочим, что женщина весьма привлекательна, Джону бы понравилась. Чуть меньше сорока лет, хотя человек невнимательный и не знакомый с расовыми особенностями не дал бы ей больше тридцати двух — тридцати пяти. Тяжеловатая, но не толстая; длинные черные волосы убраны в косу, косметикой не пользуется — и не только на работе, а совсем. Коммивояжершу, значит, они принимают по другой причине. Не замужем и, скорее всего, никогда не была. Есть любовник, постоянный, но видятся не слишком часто, и на сближение не идет именно она. Скорее всего, гетеросексуальна.  
Когда она закончила, Шерлок обратился к ней (слава богу, укол не особенно повлиял на подвижность языка):  
— Это был не он.  
— О чем вы? — она подняла глаза от инструментов, которые раскладывала.  
— Вы глазели на мой ошейник почти с болезненным интересом, который, нужно отдать вам должное, умело скрывали. Однако недостаточно умело для опытного наблюдателя. С личными рабами вы сталкиваетесь редко, они к вам не заходят, но ваш интерес — нечто большее, чем просто праздное любопытство. Вы, очевидно, догадались, что рабом я стал недавно, и это вызвало в вас чувство сопереживания. Кто-то из ваших близких попал в подобное моему положение. Либо жених, либо, более вероятно, брат или сестра. Это случилось довольно давно, вы потеряли связь и ничего не знаете о его или ее судьбе. Но чувство вины не оставляет вас, и вы продолжаете искать их черты в каждом встреченном вами рабе. Все это время вы гадали, не мой ли хозяин ударил меня так сильно, что раскрошились зубы. Нет, это был не он. И вам не нужно испытывать жалость ко мне.  
— Повезло с хозяином? — темно-карие глаза под тонко выщипанными бровями смотрели на него настороженно, внимательно.  
— Да, — кивнул Шерлок, — думаю, так можно сказать.  
Женщина отвела взгляд. Он сощурился.  
— Вы знали кого-то, кто тоже считал, что ему повезло?  
Она вновь посмотрела на него.  
— Вы мысли читаете?.. Как, кстати, вас зовут? Я вас не встречала раньше?  
— Холмс, — он мотнул головой, — неважно. Так кому же повезло с хозяином и почему вам так неприятно об этом говорить? Давайте, я надеюсь, это хотя бы слегка интересно.  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Наверное, вам-то повезло космически, раз вас не бьют дома, при таком языке... Моему брату, мистер Холмс.  
— И? — он склонил голову.  
Она задвинула ящик с инструментами чуть резче, чем было необходимо.  
— Вы ожидаете от меня истории всей жизни?  
— Почему нет? Сейчас середина рабочего дня, посетителей не видно. Мне интересно, и в любом случае нужно убить время, пока не пройдет наркоз. А вам хочется выговориться.  
Врач поколебалась.  
— Что ж, пожалуй. Я из Индии...  
— Штат Керала, — кивнул он.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Ваши серьги. Прошу прощения, продолжайте.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Мой отец был зубным врачом и мечтал, чтобы я получила образование в бывшей Метрополии, тогда мы могли бы расширить семейное дело. У него имелось небольшое состояние, но к началу девяностых годов бизнес пришел в упадок. Все же он нашел достаточно средств, чтобы отправить меня учиться к дяде в Великобританию. Только позже я узнала, что он... — она поколебалась.  
— Продал вашего младшего брата в рабство, чтобы оплатить учебу? — закончил за нее Шерлок. — Удивительно! Я знал, что штата Керала — один из самых прогрессивных в Индии, но понятия не имел, что эмансипация зашла там так далеко, чтобы человек поставил благополучие дочери выше сына... а, конечно же, — он щелкнул пальцами. — Плод супружеской измены, не так ли? Вы об этом не знали.  
Доктор Десаи покачала головой.  
— Вы, должно быть, будете выгодным клиентом, мистер Холмс.  
— Едва ли, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, поняв намек. — В этот раз меня достали случайно, больше это не повторится. Итак, чем же все это кончилось? Вы узнали, разорвали отношения с родителями...  
— Не сразу. Сначала я работала как проклятая, и во время учебы, и потом у отца в клинике, копила деньги: сперва чтобы выплатить долг отцу, потом... Наконец, я собрала достаточно, чтобы хватило на выкуп раба. Прошло десять лет, брату к тому времени почти исполнилось двадцать, цена должна была упасть. Мальчики и юноши стоят дороже, чем молодые мужчины. Я пошла на поклон к мистеру Османи... он даже меня принял. Он был очень любезен, предложил мне холодной воды, сказал, что возьмет с меня не больше половины суммы, за которую купил моего брата, если тот сам согласится уйти со мной. А потом он пригласил его.  
Она замолчала.  
— Он не согласился? — уточнил Шерлок.  
— На нем был золотой ошейник, — дернула Десаи плечом. — Он даже не заговорил со мной. Он упал на колени перед мистером Османи и со слезами на глазах просил не прогонять от себя. Терся щекой о его ботинки, как верный пес. Он был... очень красивым, наш Арвинд. Весь в маму.  
— Вы заметили следы наркотического опьянения? — приподнял Шерлок брови.  
— Думаю, разве что обычный опиум в кальяне и гашиш, не больше, — покачала головой Десаи. — Никаких следов уколов... не на руках точно. Он был голым по пояс.  
Она замолчала.  
— Значит, в основном, психологическое кондиционирование. И последние десять лет вы его не видели?  
— Нет, конечно. Я даже не знаю, жив ли он. Некоторые... просвещенные индийские бизнесмены убивают своих рабов, когда они перестают приносить им наслаждение. Например, когда начинают бриться. Мне говорили. В Британии, конечно, нравы мягче, — она подняла на Шерлока горький взгляд. — Здесь рабство более цивилизованное. За убийство раба даже платят штрафы!  
— Вы правы, доктор Десаи, — произнес он, проводя пальцами вдоль края ошейника почти бессознательным жестом. — Не существует более или менее морально оправданного рабства.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — твердо ответила женщина. — Рабство — основа британской экономики.  
— Я не осведомитель, — Шерлок махнул рукой, — и не подсадная утка. И зачем бы мне раскручивать вас на откровенность, когда я и так уже знаю, кто ваш контакт с аболиционистским подпольем?.. Обращайтесь, если что, — он достал из кармана визитку и протянул ей. — Мой хозяин, доктор Джон Уотсон, принимает частные заказы на мои услуги, — выходя, он чуть кивнул ей.

Остаток дня, ожидая, пока кончится действие наркоза, Шерлок просто кружил по улицам. Иногда он забывал смотреть под ноги и натыкался на возмущенные взгляды прохожих; в Риджентс-парке его согнал с центральной аллеи «бобби», и Шерлок не стал ввязываться в конфликт, ушел. Он думал. Было о чем.  
Среди прочего он заглянул в библиотеку, сделал пару звонков в справочные и отправил два международных письма и одну телеграмму. На почте, по крайней мере, на него косо не смотрели: рабы часто отправляют письма для своих хозяев. Там даже было специальное «рабское» окошко, чтобы тем не приходилось ждать в одной очереди со свободными. Шерлок помнил, что в час пик очередь у этого окошечка двигалась чуть ли не быстрей: рабов часто заводят люди влиятельные, заставлять таких ждать чревато неприятностями. Сейчас, правда, в подобных мерах не было нужды, почтовое отделение пустовало.  
Шерлок вернулся домой уже затемно: Джон был дома. Он сидел на диване, положив ноги на кофейный столик, и читал «Ланцет» — точнее, просто глазел на начало статьи о гипогликемии, видимо, уже минут пятнадцать.  
Поднял на Шерлока глаза — судя по всему, испытал облегчение, но не сказал об этом.  
— Привет, — произнес он. — Там лазанья в холодильнике, если будешь есть.  
— Я связал тебя по рукам и ногам, — сказал Шерлок вместо ответа, стягивая перчатки.  
— Что, прости?  
— Я связал тебя по рукам и ногам, — хмуро повторил Шерлок. — Ты не сможешь завести отношения или семью, — он скинул пальто, повесил его за дверь. — Не сможешь съехать отсюда, потому что найти другую хозяйку с аналогичным отношениям к рабам и ко мне будет проблематично, — вытащил из кармана костюма ключ, ловким движением расстегнул замок сзади на ошейнике, небрежно положил устройство на полку. — Не сможешь зажить своей жизнью: у меня без тебя нет должной свободы передвижения и действий, которые нужны мне в работе. Ты даже пригласить сюда никого не можешь, потому что любая женщина начнет немедленно задаваться вопросом о твоем образе жизни и способе обращения с движимым имуществом, — в голосе Шерлока звучали одновременно презрение и горькая ирония. — Ты конченый человек, Джон.  
Судя по спокойному выражению лица Джона, эти слова не стали для него откровением.  
— Ну и в чем, по-твоему, новизна ситуации? По-моему, все как раньше.  
— Это рабство для нас обоих.  
— Это не рабство ни для кого из нас! — рявкнул Джон. Явственно взял себя в руки. Отложил журнал. — Черт возьми, Шерлок, я понимаю, что тебе все это не нравится, но не пытайся... не знаю, что ты там пытаешься делать и как мною манипулировать! Я вошел в эту ситуацию по своей воле. Я считаю, что оно того стоило. А ты? Ты думаешь, тебе удалось бы бежать и заняться... не знаю, чем ты там собирался?  
— Я собирался инсценировать свою смерть и уйти в подполье, — Шерлок присел на диван рядом с Джоном. — Возможно, это был бы более рациональный и менее болезненный способ.  
— Возможно? — Джон приподнял бровь.  
— Я пришел к выводу, что до сих пор мы оба были захвачены драмой момента и преувеличивали тяжесть сложившегося положения — для меня. И недооценивали его для тебя. Вчерашняя ссора четко это показала.  
— А, так ты все-таки меня слушал, — Джон чуть улыбнулся. — Драма момента, да... вообще-то, уже два месяца прошло.  
— Несущественно, — Шерлок махнул рукой. Тысячи мыслей проходили через его голову; тысячи сценариев, тысячи женщин с миллионами улыбок, десятки тысяч рук, миллиарды слов, сказанных и не сказанных в десятках параллельных миров. — Я нахожу отвратительной ситуацию с рабством не меньше, чем ты, хотя меня по-прежнему не волнуют жизни незнакомых мне людей. Но, не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравится мысль, что из-за того, что случилось, у тебя нет иного выхода, как мириться со мной.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто до всего этого дела с Мориарти я готов был разорвать наше партнерство.  
— Теперь это больше, чем партнерство, — заметил Шерлок, потому что это было правдой. — Теперь наш союз превратился в жизненную необходимость, и для тебя в том числе. Лицемерие современного общества становится для тебя все менее выносимым.  
Вместо ответа Джон накрыл его руку своей.  
Интересный сигнал. В данном контексте, вероятно, не означает ничего, кроме дружеской поддержки... или означает? Шерлоку было очевидно, что сексуальные эксперименты Джона отнюдь не ограничивались женщинами, даже если он предпочитал искать их общества. Возможно, то, что он планировал сделать, окажется даже легче.  
— Что ты скажешь, если я тебя поцелую? — поинтересовался Шерлок; как он надеялся, голос его не выражал ничего, кроме холодного клинического любопытства.  
Джон хмыкнул, отвел глаза.  
— Скажу, что это отвратительная идея, потенциально опасная для наших отношений и вообще нездоровая.  
— Тебе всегда нравилась опасность, — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Дело не во мне. Дело в тебе.  
— В тебе тоже, — в сердцах произнес Шерлок. — Перестань сомневаться наконец. Это все, — он коснулся слабого следа от ошейника, — ничего не значит. Мы в первый же день договорились, что не позволим этому встать между нами. И что я вижу? Ты все еще мысленно прикидываешь границы и рамки. О, вот где настоящее лицемерие! Если бы не это маленькое неудобство, что бы ты...  
Он не успел закончить речь, потому что Джон уже целовал его, голодно, отчаянно и словно в последний раз — в первый раз. Его сухие, узкие, обветренные от зимнего ветра губы, его теплый рот, его ловкие, но смазанные от обилия эмоций движения: страхи, горечь, отчаяние — все сжалось до одного мига, до одной безумной попытки показать и доказать... что? Что внешнее ничего не значит? Что он готов и принимает Шерлока любым, при любых обстоятельствах?  
Шерлок не считал себя особенно опытным в выражении искренних чувств, но он тоже подался навстречу, раскрываясь, прижимаясь и вцепляясь в плечи своего друга. Вопросы логистики губ, зубов и языка, оказывается, требовали некоторого расчета, но в целом...  
Они оторвались друг от друга со смехом.  
— Господи, это было ужасно, — пробормотал Джон сквозь спазмы хохота, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы.  
— Необходима тренировка, — подтвердил Шерлок, отсмеявшись. — Неоднократная. Ты спишь сегодня у меня.  
— Окей, — кивнул Джон и снова начал хихикать.  
Вместо ответа Шерлок опять его поцеловал.  
Да. Только так. У тебя нет другого убежища, кроме моих губ и моих рук. И у меня ничего больше нет, кроме твоего тела в моих объятьях.

Шерлок помедлил, стоя в душе перед зеркалом. Проверил себя. Насколько он этого хочет? Он давно пообещал себе не пускаться больше в сексуальные эксперименты, если его на самом деле не привлекал... субъект. Джон его привлекал, с этим ясно. Но вот до какой степени?  
Насколько честно по отношению к Джону то, что он собирается сделать?  
Несущественно. Они взрослые мужчины, а это всего лишь секс. Большинство людей занимается им, не придавая вообще никакого значения. В их отношениях они уже прошли через пугающий (по крайней мере, Шерлока) уровень близости. Что может значить физический контакт тел, обмен жидкостями?  
Он коснулся темного следа на своей шее.  
Чертовски много может значить.  
Это или освободит их, или приведет к такой неловкости, которая им пока и не снилась. С другой стороны, еще никто и никогда не имел оснований обвинить Шерлока Холмса в трусости.  
Он решительно прошел в свою спальню и нырнул под одеяло, к Джону. Тот отложил книгу, которую читал, погасил свет. И опять начал тихо смеяться.  
— Прекрати немедленно, — предупредил его Шерлок. — А то я за себя не отвечаю.  
— Извини... просто мы, черт, такая супружеская пара, что прямо...  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
— Еще век назад в этой стране брак являлся практически контрактом на владение. Одно время — правда, очень недолгое — мужья в определенных графствах даже имели право продавать в рабство своих жен. Так что, пожалуй, при определенном допущении нашу ситуацию можно рассматривать...  
Тут же Шерлоку пришлось заткнуться, потому что Джон обернулся к нему, опрокинул на кровать, перекатился и навис сверху, опираясь ладонями в подушку по обе стороны его головы.  
— Я никак не хочу это рассматривать, — прорычал он. — Шерлок, блядь... это не предмет для шуток, ясно тебе? Ты — все, что у меня есть. Но я не владею тобой. Я не хочу тобой владеть.  
— Владеешь, — спокойно поправил его Шерлок, хотя сердце его билось отчаянно; в этом ракурсе и в полутьме лицо Джона казалось странным, незнакомым. — И хочешь. Но это нормально, Джон. Потому что я тоже владею тобой.  
В самом древнем смысле. В том единственном, который имеет значение. Кровь и верность. Вдвоем против всего мира, спиной к спине у мачты (Шерлок усмехнулся этой своей мысли). Боевое партнерство, братство, союз. Понимает ли это Джон?  
Губы Джона тронула неуверенная улыбка. Он откашлялся, хрипло произнес.  
— Давно?  
— Тебе виднее.  
Он кивнул. И вновь случился поцелуй, на этот раз более успешный; Джон, оказавшись сверху, завладел стратегической инициативой и умело ею воспользовался: аккуратные укусы и легкие посасывания уже через несколько секунд превратились в куда более жесткое, резко проникновение; еще полминуты спустя они целовались даже грубо, а потом Шерлок перекатил Джона, воспользовавшись преимуществом большего веса и роста, и практически вытряхнул его из футболки.  
— Какой смысл ложиться ко мне в кровать в одежде, ты, идиот, — пробормотал он, впиваясь зубами в его шею: учитывая, как часто Джон ее потирал, у Шерлока имелась хорошая гипотеза, что там у него эрогенная зона.  
— Ты тоже... ч-черт... — Джон попытался ухватить за край футболки Шерлока, но не сумел: откинул голову и тихо застонал: да, попадание. Восьмерка точно, а может быть и девятка, нужно проверить дальше.  
— Ты первый начал, — заметил Шерлок, с сожалением отрываясь от него и быстро расправляясь со своей одеждой. Так, теперь его шорты... шея — отвлекающий маневр, потом плечо, правое (левое, раненое, в следующий раз, при свете)... соски? Нет, похоже, что нет: напрягся, и не по-хорошему. Жаль: ощущение мягкой кожи под языком было очень приятным, ухватить бы еще, прижаться посильнее. Ладно, успеется. Шерлок потерся лицом о живот друга, вдыхая знакомый, но теперь более сильный запах; захотелось застонать, захотелось засмеяться, зарыться полностью ему под кожу и остаться так; захотелось сместиться наверх и опять поцеловать его, прихватывая зубами эти тонкие губы, ощутить на языке его вкус — что он и сделал, не колеблясь. Никакой методичности, увы.  
Джон стонал ему в рот, пытался что-то сказать — Шерлока это не очень волновало, пока он не протестовал. А он, определенно, не протестовал: вскидывал бедра навстречу, шептал что-то, гладил руками спину Шерлока, и руки его были уверенными, сильными — странный и бьющий в самое сердце контраст с беспомощной дрожью плеч, с откинутой назад в полной отдаче шеей.  
На мужском теле точно есть одна эрогенная зона, стимуляция которой на всех оказывает примерно одинаковый эффект...  
Да. А вот это была десятка.  
— Шерлок, — ахнул Джон, вцепившись ему в волосы.  
— Ш-шш, — он выпустил изо рта каменной твердости член, облизнул губы. — Должен признаться, что опыта в этом у меня немного, так что если не хочешь, чтобы я укусил...  
— Слишком много болтаешь, ты слишком далеко, — тяжело дыша, сказал Джон. — Я переживу без минета первый раз. Иди сюда.  
И, как ни странно, Джон оказался прав. Или более прав, чем Шерлок. Вот это было правильно: прижиматься к нему всем телом, целовать его лицо (веки, нос, щеки, подбородок), с трудом выносить его жаркое дыхание на шее, на мочке уха («Щекотно, Джон!»), стараться стать ближе, ближе, еще ближе, словно все, что имело значение на свете (почему «словно»?) — это пространство (точнее, отсутствие такового) между их переплетенными телами...  
Пальцы Джона обхватили член Шерлока, и он задохнулся на мгновение: уже почти забыл ощущение, когда это не твоя собственная рука, а рука человека, которого ты... Сантименты: опасная зона. Край обрыва. Но то, что рождалось между ними из этих касаний, из скольжения кожи по коже, из вздохов, и коротких стонов, и сжатых зубов, и сбитого дыхания — было больше простых чувств. Вместе они творили общее, и общему этому было одно название: убежище.  
Выплеснувшись на руку Джона, Шерлок почувствовал покой. Полный и абсолютный. А когда Джон, уткнувшись ему в шею, кончил тоже, задыхаясь и бормоча что-то трогательно банальное, Шерлок неожиданно понял, что счастлив.  


Шерлок не разделял мнения Джона об обязательности визитов. Сейчас Майкрофт не мог оценить человеческую компанию, а даже если бы и мог, Шерлок предпочел бы не доставлять ему такого удовольствия. Но Джон всегда был полон самых нелепых представлений о должном, и в их нынешних обстоятельствах Шерлок предпочитал идти на определенные компромиссы. Тем более, даже Джону он не признался бы, что каждый раз, когда они переступали порог заведения, его начинало тянуть в палату брата словно магнитом.  
Наверное, если бы Джон об этом узнал, он бы улыбнулся одними губами: «Тебе всегда не давали покоя запреты». А может, не стал бы улыбаться. Может быть, преисполнился сочувствия — совершенно напрасного.  
Ни разу с момента, как Майкрофт попал в эту клинику, Шерлок у него не был. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Это был первый их с Джоном визит сюда после ссоры и вновь найденного равновесия. Возможно, из-за этого Шерлок чувствовал потребность поменять что-то в устоявшемся регламенте; а может быть, виной всему был плохой контроль импульсивного поведения. Социопаты этим славятся, говорят.  
Улизнуть от Джона, пока он разговаривал с лечащим врачом, ничего не стоило, равно как и попасть в палату. Это было дорогое заведение с внимательным персоналом, но мягкий ковер глушил шаги, и даже самым компетентным медсестрам и медбратьям нужно иногда отлучаться со своего поста.  
Майкрофт, разумеется, лежал без движения и, разумеется, не походил на себя. Он не очнулся за полгода, что прошли с нападения, глупо было бы думать иначе. Сильно похудел: внутривенное питание творит чудеса, куда там диетам.  
Когда твоя память совершенна, равно как твое мышление, иной раз трудно отделить прошлое от настоящего. Шерлок смотрел на вытянувшегося на больничных простынях бледного мужчину с расслабленным, лишенным всякого выражения лицом, а видел встрепанного мальчишку, плачущего в углу детской. Шерлок тогда не понял, почему он плакал, был слишком мал. Теперь... память приходила кусками, рваная и запыленная от долгого хранения.  
Да так ли это важно? Джон как-то говорил ему, что дети плачут по тысяче причин.  
Дверь отворилась, в палату вошла медсестра (около тридцати лет, в разводе, маленький сын, живет неподалеку, ездит на работу на велосипеде), бросила на него короткий взгляд. Испуг. Зрачки расширены. Ну да, рабам не полагается быть здесь вообще, а уж без хозяина...  
— На колени, — быстро сказала она.  
Колени послушно ударили пол, прежде чем он успел сообразить, что делать. Автоматический, натренированный ответ (с мрачным удовольствием Шерлок ответил про себя, что тело вновь слушается, что напряжение последних дней, когда он был опасно близко к срыву, почти покинуло его). Пальцы медсестры пробежали по ошейнику, подхватили бирку.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она строго. — Где твой хозяин? Сюда нельзя посторонним.  
— Он сейчас подойдет, — ответил Шерлок. — Разговаривает с главным врачом.  
— Надо же, — медсестра обернулась к лежащему на койке Майкрофту. — Ну, хоть кто-то вас навещает, сэр.  
Больше не обращая на Шерлока внимания, она сняла какие-то показания с приборов, занесла их в карту. Потом начала проверять оборудование, протирать его, менять трубки воздуховодов... Так и застал их Джон: Шерлок стоит в углу на коленях, медсестра прикрепляет на штатив пластиковый пакет с внутривенным питанием.  
— Поднимись, — сказал он быстро, мгновенно оценив обстановку.  
У Шерлока получилось не сразу: то ли колени затекли неожиданно быстро, то ли голова закружилась отчего-то. Несущественно. Медсестра обернулась и глядела на них с любопытством.  
— Вы посетитель, сэр? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Да, — ответил Джон сухо. — Мой раб что-то натворил?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — медсестра улыбнулась ему. — Просто им не положено тут находиться, вы знаете?  
— Этого больше не повторится, — Джон мотнул головой. И добавил, не оборачиваясь к Шерлоку: — Выйди и подожди в коридоре.  
Уже переступая порог, Шерлок услышал, как медсестра говорит: «Прошу прощения, сэр, я, конечно, позволила себе вольность с вашим рабом, но...»  
Ответа Джона Шерлок не услышал.  
Да, глядя на ковровое покрытие, он таки вспомнил, отчего плакал Майкрофт: уронил папин старинный глобус, дерево треснуло, и в наказание брату запретили выходить в сад неделю. Сидеть дома посреди солнечного июля, когда только начались каникулы в школе, казалось ему невыносимым.

Случай был простым и, с точки зрения Шерлока, не стоил и выеденного яйца, однако дома, на Бейкер-стрит, Джон взорвался. Он расхаживал взад-вперед по комнате, то напряженно потирая виски, то сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
— Шерлок, это... это невыносимо, я не могу... Давай уедем, в конце концов! До истечения запрета на выезд, наложенного судом, еще два месяца, а потом...  
— Куда ехать, Джон? — Шерлок, расположившись на диване, старался сохранять спокойствие. Что-то мешало ему, что-то не давало покоя, и он не мог понять, что. Почему-то отвлекал образ Майкрофта, лежащего на койке без движения. Шерлок не хотел думать о Майкрофте. — В САСШ рабство исторически еще жестче, чем в этой стране. Попросить политического убежища в Союзе? Рабства у них нет только на бумаге, и граждане оттуда бегут _к нам_. Не думаю, что это лучший выход. Азия поделена на зоны влияния...  
— Куда угодно, черт! В джунгли Амазонки! В Кению, к повстанцам!  
Шерлок помолчал. Потом добавил с видимым спокойствием:  
— Ты, как всегда, драматизируешь, — он проигнорировал слабый смешок Джона: «Я?!» — У моего нынешнего положения есть некоторые преимущества. По крайней мере, мне не нужно смотреть в лицо этим болванам и говорить им, что они болваны. Я могу переложить все общение с ними на тебя.  
— Ты и так это делал.  
— Теперь такое положение вещей закреплено законодательно. Это меня некоторым образом утешает.  
— Мы можем не убегать далеко. Мы можем уехать... да даже просто в другой город, где нас никто не знает! Хоть в Кардиф. Найдем фальшивые документы. Удалим татуировку. След от ошейника сойдет за пару недель. Черт возьми, да тебе достаточно набрать пять кило и подстричься, и тебя даже в Лондоне никто не узнает, с твоими-то актерскими талантами!  
— И мне, разумеется, пришлось бы вести себя иначе... — пробормотал Шерлок. — Чтобы сойти за другую личность.  
— Все лучше, чем теперь! Ты мог бы вести себя еще хуже, если тебя это утешит! Ты вообще-то последнее время до... до ареста выглядел вполне приличным человеком.  
— И ты бы поехал со мной? — Шерлок изогнул бровь, по-прежнему глядя в потолок и наблюдая за Джоном только уголком глаза. — Оставил бы позади свое имя, боевые награды, лицензию врача, никогда бы не увиделся больше с семьей и друзьями?  
Короткая пауза. Шерлок начал было открывать рот, чтобы произнести «Вот видишь», как Джон заговорил:  
— По-моему, мы уже имели возможность убедиться, что я бы сделал для тебя гораздо больше, — произнес он с почти нехарактерной для себя мягкостью.  
И именно эта мягкость взломала в груди Шерлока то темное, горячее, чему он старательно не давал волю.  
— Я не позволю этому многоголосому безмозглому сброду выгнать меня из моего города! — прорычал он, вскакивая с дивана. — Я всю жизнь жил так, как я хочу, и я не позволю кому-то выдавить нас с тобой в подполье из страха перед обществом, которое не стоит даже твоей лишней мысли, не говоря уже о моей! И тем более тогда, когда я так и не расплатился с тем, кто загнал нас в эту ловушку!  
— Что? — несмотря на его недавнюю ярость, Джон вздрогнул, даже спал с лица. — Но ведь Мориарти мертв? Он же покончил с собой, когда узнал, что ты знаешь про его организацию, про его планы и про его секретный код, я сам видел тело! И его сеть можно распутать откуда-то еще, ты ведь говорил, что раз до сих пор не нашел ее в Лондоне, значит, она и не в Лондоне...  
— Мориарти мертв, но остался еще один, тот, кто ему помогал, — бросил Шерлок. — Тот, кто свалил Майкрофта одновременно со мной. Тот, кто подстроил мое обвинение в мошенничестве и покушении на братоубийство. Тот, кто внушил Мориарти мысль о самоубийстве, чтобы обезопасить свою с ним связь.  
— Хм, — Джон замолчал, явно переваривая мысль и пытаясь успокоиться.  
Потом он заговорил:  
— Но это лицо, кто бы оно ни было, вероятно, очень высоко в правительстве? — тихо сказал он. — Шерлок, я... ненавижу так говорить, но можем ли мы что-то сделать в этой ситуации? И не то чтобы это было нужно Майкрофту. Взрослые люди не выходят из комы, пролежав в ней несколько месяцев, это сказочки из телешоу. Он даже дышать сам не может!  
И тут для Шерлока все стало на свои места. То, что он пытался забыть про больницу: цвет коврового покрытия под его коленями, вежливая компетентная медсестра, вытаскивающая трубки из горла брата...  
Теперь уже квартира на Бейкер-стрит падает вниз; он словно из стратосферы глядит на древний город, на причудливые петли Темзы, выписанные среди тонкой вязи кварталов, на паутину... на все еще существующую паутину, стягивающуюся к своему центру.  
Мороз неимоверной высоты, лед осознания сковывает тело; тошнота с адской силой тянет вниз, к простым смертным. Бешеная, нервная энергия пронзает тело, как от удара молнии. Ошибки есть ошибки. Даже гении их совершают. Но понимание ошибки дает возможность действовать.  
— Джон! — Шерлок схватил его за плечи и встряхнул; потом, вспомнив, что больше не нужно сдерживаться, поддался порыву и, наклонившись, крепко, сильно поцеловал в губы. — Джон, мы с тобой влипли, — продолжил он, оторвавшись и чувствуя, как, вопреки всему (или как раз по причине?) у него до ушей расплывается широкая улыбка. — Я проявил непростительную глупость, и мы с тобой по уши в дерьме из-за меня!  
— И что нового в этой ситуации? — Джон умудрился сказать это почти спокойно.  
— Потом! — рыкнул Шерлок, и чуть ли не вытолкал его за дверь, кинув вслед куртку. — Иди пройдись, мне нужно подумать, от этого зависят наши жизни. И купи никотиновых пластырей!  
Когда за Джоном закрылась дверь, у Шерлока пронеслась мысль, что лучший метод обороны крепости — это ответная штурмовая вылазка. Убежище — хорошо. Но хватит отсиживаться.  
Впрочем, Шерлок недолго думал об этом. Он рухнул обратно на диван и погрузился в анализ возможностей.  



	3. Дым и зеркала

 

  
Когда Джон примерно час спустя вернулся с прогулки с никотиновыми пластырями, пузырьком парацетамола и противоожоговой мазью (минимальный набор, необходимый на случай, если Шерлок Холмс собрался думать, да еще так интенсивно, что ему мешает чужое присутствие в квартире), в гостиной его встретила полнейшая тишина..  
Шерлок сидел на диване, сложив руки домиком под подбородком, запрокинув голову и вытянув ноги; в этой позе было так много скрытой силы, нервной энергии и одновременно почти подростковой уязвимости, что у Джона защемило сердце. У него вообще часто защемляло сердце последнее время, когда он смотрел на Шерлока. Доктор всячески старался бороться с этой тенденцией, понимая, что отчасти поэтому Шерлок и обвинял его в лицемерии. А еще проблемы с сердцем в его положении — штука совершенно лишняя. Что будет с Шерлоком, если он...  
Сейчас, правда, взрыв был более-менее понятен: Шерлок всегда странно вел себя после визитов к Майкрофту. Джон не настаивал бы, если бы не понимал: кроме них двоих старшего Холмса никто не навещает. Вообще никто. А это страшно, когда тебя никто не навещает. Джон не хотел бы оказаться на его месте.  
— А, Джон, ты вернулся, — Шерлок повернул к нему голову. — Это хорошо. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Все, что угодно, — Джон аккуратно затворил за собой дверь.  
— Нет, — Шерлок вскинул руку, — это ты зря.  
Он пружинисто поднялся с дивана и, вновь распахнув дверь, проследовал мимо Джона на лестничную клетку, где уютно горела лампа и стояла ваза с искусственными ирисами. Прищурившись, окинул взглядом лестничный пролет.  
— Джон, ты мне доверяешь?  
— Как себе, — ответил Джон без паузы.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок похлопал его по плечу и потом, будто вспомнив о чем-то, быстро коснулся губами его губ. — Тогда вот что: это не должно понадобиться, но в случае необходимости вызывай скорую только в самом крайнем случае, понял? И не выходи с ними из роли. Я твой раб, ты мой хозяин, ничего больше.  
После этого отступил на шаг, еще раз смерил лестничный пролет взглядом...  
— Не на... — крикнул Джон, рванувшись веред, однако упустил: пальцы сомкнулись в какой-то десятой доле дюйма над плечом Шерлока.  
Тот уже летел с лестницы, и Джон мог только беспомощно смотреть, как его друг и партнер кувыркается вниз, прикрыв голову руками.  
Он, кстати, в самом деле кувыркался, совершенно по-каскадерски, и, приземлившись у подножия лестницы, распластался тоже с кинематографическим драматизмом. Джон, конечно, не стал задерживаться, чтобы оценить зрелище. Он, забыв, как дышать, слетел вниз, ударился коленями об пол рядом с Шерлоком, одновременно щупая пульс на шее и нажимая этому психу на плечо, чтобы не вздумал вставать.  
— Лежи, черт тебя подери, лунатик! А если ты сломал что-нибудь?  
— Маловероятно, — резко ответил Шерлок и вдруг, совершенно внезапно, начал хихикать — мелкие влажные смешки, такие бывают, когда сплывает, кружа голову, адреналин, и в кровь выстреливают эндорфины.  
Миссис Хадсон, ахнув, выбежала из своей кухни:  
— Джон! Шерлок! Мальчики, что с вами?  
— Этот придурок упал с лестницы, — Джон, пожалуй, ответил пожилой леди чересчур жестко, но разве можно было его винить, учитывая обстоятельства?  
Шерлок снова мелко засмеялся.  
— Джон! — ахнула миссис Хадсон. Голос ее задрожал. — Как тебе... как ты можешь... я думала, ты...  
— Что я? — удивленно уставился на нее Джон. — То есть, извините, я не хотел вам грубить!  
— Что нужно было сделать, чтобы довести его... — начала домохозяйка, но тут Шерлок все-таки сел, оттолкнув руку Джона, и она, разглядев его лицо, с шумом втянула воздух. — Ох, так ты не... Ты действительно упал с лестницы, Шерлок?  
— Конечно, миссис Хадсон, — почти весело ответил тот и закашлялся.  
— А я подумала... — она виновато отвела глаза. — Они всегда так говорят, в этих телепередачах...  
Тут до Джона дошло, что она подумала, и голову у него немного повело. Он вынужден был зажмуриться и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Дожили. Вот так и делай добрые дела.  
Резкая, очень живая, почти детская обида обожгла его, и Джон ядовито подумал, почему все — все, и даже, до некоторой степени сам Шерлок! — начинают его подозревать в чем-то нехорошем в данной ситуации. Как будто он напрашивался. Как будто он специально все подстроил. Как будто он...  
— Кажется, я вывихнул запястье, _доктор_ , — перебил его обиженные мысли голос Шерлока; открыв глаза, Джон увидел, что тот морщится, прикасаясь к запястью левой руки кончиками правой. — Вправишь?  
— Хрена с два! — рявкнул Джон. — Лед приложу и поедем в травму!  
— Я же сказал, только в крайнем случае!  
— Раньше нужно было думать! Так, погоди... — Джон ощупал пальцы. — Так больно? А так?  
— Терпимо.  
— Нет у тебя никакого вывиха, симулянт. Связки потянул. Лед и держать в покое.  
— Я не смогу играть!  
— Переживешь. Расстегивай рубашку.  
— Прямо здесь? — фыркнул Шерлок.  
— Да, прямо здесь, потому что с переломами ребер я тебя наверх не потащу!  
— Я буду у себя, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, — вступила миссис Хадсон; ее тон выдавал, что происходящее ей стало казаться крайне забавным.  
В результате с рубашкой пришлось возиться самому Джону, но переломанных ребер не оказалось, и вообще не оказалось ничего серьезнее нескольких формирующихся синяков, пары шишек и ободранного колена. К счастью, никакого сотрясения.  
— По уму, тебя бы на рентген... — задумчиво проговорил Джон, помогая партнеру подняться по лестнице.  
— Завтра, — подумав, ответил Шерлок. — Это согласуется.  
— Окей. А теперь, может, объяснишь, зачем ты устроил этот цирк?  
К этому времени они уже поднялись на верхнюю площадку. Шерлок обернулся, положил ладони на плечи Джона (поморщился мимолетно) и произнес:  
— Джон. Всего пять минут назад ты сказал, что веришь мне.  
— Я не отказываюсь, но...  
— Это очень важно, — Шерлок выделил голосом слово «очень». — Это касается... — он поколебался, — сети Мориарти. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вел себя естественно. Ты не отличаешься развитыми актерскими способностями, но хорошо умеешь подавлять свои эмоции. Подавленные непонимание и гнев пойдут нам на пользу в этой ситуации. Хорошо?  
Джон, почти против воли, кивнул, глядя в эти пронзительные глаза, серые в освещении верхней площадки лестницы. Шерлок облегченно выдохнул и, наклонившись к нему, потерся щекой о его щеку таким внезапным и очень естественным жестом доверия, что у Джона замерло и тут же сильно затрепетало в груди.  
Он поднял руки, чтобы обнять Шерлока, но тот уже вывернулся.  
— Отлично, — сказал он, в два шага достигая дивана и падая на него, — а теперь принеси мне сегодняшние газеты. И чаю, пожалуйста.

 

Шерлок заявил, что ложиться не собирается. Джон сперва попытался его убедить, потом плюнул и ушел наверх — чем больше пространства между ужасными завываниями скрипки и его сонными ушами, тем лучше. А если Шерлоку захочется секса, он его (в смысле, Джона, а не секс) где угодно достанет.  
Однако скрипки не было слышно, слышны были шорох, шевеление и глухие удары. Проворочавшись в постели, Джон спустился вниз и с удивлением обнаружил Шерлока... за уборкой.  
Он, с этими своими синяками, с потянутой кистью и, вероятно, не прочистившейся головой, убирал из гостиной всякий хлам и растрепанные книги по криминалистике, тщательно пакуя коробку за коробкой.  
— Ты что делаешь? — поразился Джон.  
— А ты чего не спишь? — Шерлок посмотрел на него искоса. — Снотворного? Чаю?  
— Объясни мне, откуда эта страсть к чистоте?  
— Это не у меня страсть к чистоте, а у тебя, — правдиво, но непонятно пояснил Шерлок. — Маскировка. Должно быть впечатление, что в этой квартире живешь сначала ты, а потом уже я.  
Джон не мог не усмехнуться: действительно, все предыдущие месяцы впечатление создавалось прямо противоположное, и очень мило со стороны Шерлока, что он это признал.  
— Ты думаешь, нас в этом смысле будут проверять? — поинтересовался он. — В прошлый раз ты так не старался.  
Вообще-то, один раз судебные приставы к ним уже приходили — рутинная процедура в отношении новообращенных рабов. Шерлок молчал, глядел в пол и не выпендривался; Джон спокойно поговорил с чиновницей и даже чаю ей налил. В целом, проверку они прошли нормально.  
— В этот раз должно быть другое впечатление, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Как ты думаешь, череп убрать?  
— Оставь, он мне всегда нравился, — ответил Джон и таки пошел делать себе чаю. — Кстати, не переборщи. Может, мы еще мои вещи к тебе перетащим, а тебе половичок у двери положим?  
— А что, это идея, — задумчиво обрадовался Шерлок. — Молодец, Джон, у тебя замечательная способность подыгрывать, не понимая сути вопроса.  
— Ну, это уж слишком! — вспылил Джон.  
— Ладно, допустим, в этот раз я сам не объяснил тебе суть, — равнодушно согласился Шерлок.  
— Я о коврике вообще-то!  
— А. Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Срок.  
С этой загадочной фразой Шерлок продолжил уборку. Как Джон был бы счастлив видеть его за этим занятием полгода назад! И как он переживал от внутренней неправильности происходящего теперь. Не тот повод. Не то время.  
— До завтра можно подождать? — мягко спросил Джон. — Пока у тебя болевые ощущения не спадут?  
— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок. — И рекомендую тебе все-таки принять снотворное. Половину обычной дозы: ты достаточно устал, чтобы этого хватило, а завтра ты понадобишься мне бодрым и хорошо контролирующим себя.  
— Я завтра работаю, — напомнил Джон. — И мы идем в травму.  
— Все верно, — почти мягко произнес Шерлок. — Ты завтра работаешь. И мы идем в травму. А потом — в «Голден рэм», где ты пропустишь пару стаканчиков пива. И еще в пару мест. Это нужно для дела.  
Джон не заметил, когда, но Шерлок уже успел дойти до ванной, вытащить из шкафчика таблетки и теперь протягивал их Джону вместе со стаканом воды. Тот машинально выпил, машинально отправился в спальню (шерлокову), и только натягивая на голову непривычное, прохладное изнутри одеяло, сообразил: ведь «Голден рэм» — паб из приличных, но не для самых-самых, куда приходят со своими слугами, туда рабов не пускают... Шерлок будет маскироваться?..

Шерлок маскироваться не собирался. В травму они с Джоном направились еще до начала рабочего дня. Шерлок держался напряженно, шел не рядом с Джоном, а чуть позади — ну, это было нормально. Но раньше он при этом продолжал напористо говорить и вообще вести себя так, будто Джон идет впереди исключительно оттого, что тротуары узкие, а людей много, а теперь молчал и даже покорно опускал взгляд в асфальт. Джону приходилось постоянно оборачиваться, проверять, на месте ли он.  
Около больницы Шерлок вдруг сказал:  
— Если позволите, хозяин, я... сам пойду. А вы отправляйтесь на работу, не беспокойтесь.  
Тон был странный, Джона от него внутренне перекорежило. Шерлок говорил не совсем как раб, но и точно не как свободный: голос держался на тонкой ниточке, слова срывались с нее и повисали в холодном воздухе ступеньками в пропасть. Черт, если бы Джон не знал, что это всего лишь игра...  
Он хотел было настоять, остаться, проследить, чтобы рентген все-таки сделали — дежурный врач мог от раба и отмахнуться — но потом мысленно плюнул. Черт с ним, Шерлок не мальчик маленький, уж найдет способ, как прижать медицинских работников даже из своего положения. Руками он дорожит, руки — это для скрипки.  
Так что Джон кивнул и поспешил на работу.  
Он давно плюнул на поиски постоянного места. Да, конечно, социальных гарантий никаких, но работа на замену хорошо оплачивается, спрос всегда есть, и времени столько не занимает, сколько регулярные смены. Вместе с военной пенсией как раз хватает и времени, и финансов, чтобы бегать за Шерлоком, а больше, в сущности и не надо.  
Нет, надо было бы, будь у него семья. Но Шерлок прав: с новым поворотом судьбы идею о семье Джон давно забыл и похоронил.  
Джон порой смутно об этом сожалел — видимо, просто по привычке. После того, как позавчера проснулся от тяжести Шерлока на здоровом плече, он сожалеть окончательно перестал. Да что там! Еще до того, как они стали любовниками, Джон от многого готов был отказаться. Не про объятия в постели следовало вспоминать, а про это чувство жизни, взгляды искоса, кривые улыбки поверх ноутбука, от которых замирает сердце и чувствуешь себя живым, словно в первый день творенья...  
Да и к тому же, если на то пошло, работать терапевтом невыносимо скучно.  
Так, рассуждая о преимуществах жизни с Шерлоком — даже в этом их отвратительном новом положении, которое непонятно еще, сколько Шерлок сможет терпеть (не думать об этом, не отвлекаться!), — Джон кое-как доковылял до конца смены. Почему-то снедало волнение за Шерлока: что он там поделывает, сидит дома или умчался по делам.  
Нет, Шерлок был дома, на руке белела свежая повязка. Валялся на диване, глядел в потолок и, в общем, выглядел как всегда. Про рентген сказал, что сделали, и что вывиха действительно нет.  
— Нормально прошло? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Нормально, — Шерлок сардонически улыбнулся. — Медсестра-практикантка всучила мне витамины.  
— Ты не настолько молодо выглядишь, — хмыкнул Джон, сразу поняв, что Шерлок имел в виду сладкие разноцветные пилюли, которые медсестры обычно держали в шкафчике для самых маленьких пациентов.  
— Да, добрая девочка слегка перепутала. Никогда, видишь ли, не имела дела с личными рабами. Старшая медсестра на нее покосилась, а она оправдалась тем, что в ветеринарной клинике, куда она возит свою кошку, той всегда дают конфетки в конце визита.  
Джон замер, так и не сняв куртку.  
— Я напишу монографию, — таким же спокойным тоном проговорил Шерлок. — Что-нибудь о влиянии социальных стереотипов на профессиональные навыки. И ты ее опубликуешь.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил Джон и все-таки снял куртку.  
— А вот это зря, — Шерлок вихреобразным движением поднялся с дивана и чуть ли не в два прыжка оказался у двери. — Нас ждет «Голден рэм», я же тебе говорил. Для дела.

Без посещения «Голден рэма» Джон вполне мог бы обойтись. Он там раньше уже бывал, и не сказать, чтобы ему особенно понравилось. Паб как паб. Пиво подороже, закуска получше. Телевизор — надо же! — подвешен над стойкой. Поскольку публика туда ходила приличная, и на двери нарисован был знак перечеркнутого ошейника, снаружи имелась даже клетка для личных рабов. По большей части, насколько помнил Джон, она пустовала, но сегодня там маялась на холоде молоденькая черноволосая девушка: довольно высокая, приятной наружности, но с двойным подбородком и в целом далеко не одалиска. Клеймо на щеке тоже ей привлекательности не добавляло. Было видно, что ждет она давно и что бесформенное пальто, теплые перчатки и даже шарф, вопреки «Уложению о внешнем виде», повязанный поверх ошейника, ее уже не спасают.  
— Может быть... — начал Джон, неуверенно косясь то на клетку, то на полуоткрытую дверь паба, откуда лился приглушенный золотистый свет и доносились голоса. — Там, ниже по улице...  
Ниже по улице был другой паб, чуть более демократичный, без клетки; там рабы ждали внутри, и никто не смотрел косо.  
— Даже не думай, — тихо, чтобы не было слышно, проговорил Шерлок, и этот холодный приказной тон сразу же вызвал у Джона чувство облегчения. — Мне нужен именно «Голден рэм». Пробудь внутри не менее сорока минут. Понял?  
— Понял, — Джон кивнул.  
Он знал уже, что если Шерлок считал, что сидит в засаде, он мог и на куда более серьезном морозе, чем сегодняшние минус пять или шесть, проторчать пару-тройку часов без всякого вреда для себя. А судя по хищному, отстраненному выражению лица своего партнера, тот полагал себя именно в засаде.  
Официант бара встретил их у двери, открыл клетку, потом закрыл ее за Шерлоком. Переступая порог, Джон услышал дружелюбное приветствие замерзшей девушки:  
— Привет! Меня зовут Стейси, а тебя?  
Говорила она с американским акцентом. Неудивительно: многих личных рабов импортируют из Америк.  
Пиво не шло Джону впрок. Он вяло глазел на экран телевизора, заставляя себя не смотреть на улицу. Совсем удержаться не удавалось — нет-нет, да и косился через широкие окна. Шерлок стоял в клетке неподвижно, скрестив руки, со стоическим выражением лица. Стоицизм, видно, был обусловлен поведением Стейси: она ходила по клетке взад вперед, хлопала руками, чтобы согреться, и, судя по облачкам пара у губ, постоянно болтала. Должно быть, Шерлока это неимоверно раздражало. Даже удивительно, что он до сих пор не оборвал ее каким-нибудь грубым замечанием.  
У Джона даже мелькнула бредовая идея, что именно Стейси-то и была целью их визита. Но какой интерес могла представлять молоденькая рабыня?.. Разве что ее хозяин — кто-то значительный.  
Кстати говоря, ее хозяина Джон засек. Точнее, хозяев: солидный мужчина примерно джонова возраста и с ним женщина лет на десять моложе, беременная, месяце уже на седьмом. У женщины на груди висел причудливо украшенный брелок от рабского ошейника: статусная вещь, ну понятно. Видимо, подарок от мужа к рождению первенца. Они смотрели матч, женщина активно болела за Южноамериканскую сборную, мужчина скучал и потягивал пиво. Джон моментально испытал к ним острую неприязнь, несмотря на то, что в целом пара была весьма симпатичной. Женщина так и вовсе редкостная красавица — понятно, почему она не побоялась купить молодую няню.  
Вот пара поднялась; мужчина помог спутнице надеть пальто, и они вышли, обсуждая матч, за дверь. Служитель открыл для них клетку, и рабыня торопливо бросилась следом, махнув Шерлоку рукой на прощание. Вот они сели в «Ауди», ни больше ни меньше — как у Майкрофта когда-то, только синюю — и укатили. Неужели не могли оставить девушку в машине, пока сами развлекались?  
Джон покосился на часы. Прошло минут тридцать пять; он решил, что можно собираться. Пока расплатишься, пока бармен сдачу принесет...  
— Ваш раб? — спросил бармен с завистливым уважением, кивнув на окно. — Специалист, наверное?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Джон. — В работе помогает.  
— И почем сейчас?  
— Смотря какая область.  
— Я вот думаю прикупить, — поделился с ним бармен. — Со временем получится дешевле, чем наемный работник, опять же, статус поднимает. Но моя не любит рабов. Вбила себе в голову, что мужчины все воры и зарезать могут, а девушку — не потерпит, сами понимаете, — он басовито засмеялся. — Ну, ваш-то худосочный. А вы ведь офицер, да?  
— Бывший.  
— То-то. У меня глаз наметанный, на такой-то работе. Вас голыми руками не возьмешь. Но я так думаю, что они, дураки что ли, на хозяев кидаться, если те не мучают почем зря?  
Джон натянуто улыбнулся, забрал сдачу и вышел прочь.  
— Узнал что-нибудь? — спросил он у Шерлока на обратном пути.  
— Колебание цен на детское питание за последние три месяца, — ответил тот коротко. — Иррелевантно. Постараюсь поскорее забыть.  
— Зачем мы тогда сюда приходили? — поинтересовался Джон; кулаки у него сжимались сами собой, терпение было на исходе. Очень хотелось ударить с размаху по ближайшей заиндевелой стене, и черт с ними, с пальцами.  
— Важно, — только и ответил Шерлок.  
«Я боюсь, что однажды я привыкну, — подумал Джон с растущей, холодной безнадежностью в груди. — Привыкну говорить о тебе, как о вещи. Привыкну считать тебя собственностью. Не тебя самого: тебя, Шерлока Холмса, я никогда не буду видеть меньшим, чем ты есть. Но смириться с мыслью, что твое тело — это товар... решить, что это тоже нормально... сжиться с конспирацией, будто она — вторая кожа... нет, не выдержу».  
Он знал, что это истерика. Ее надо просто перетерпеть.  
По пути до дома Джон один раз мысленно собрал и разобрал браунинг, и два — зиг-зауэр. Полегчало.

 

Дома Джона все-таки прорвало. Сначала он еще держался: поставил чайник и воду для лапши. Выпитая почти насильно пинта пива отбила аппетит, да и чаю уже не хотелось, но Шерлоку после бдения на холоде будет полезно. Простой рецепт: мкароны, свежие помидоры, белая фасоль... Свежие (условно) томаты, как ни странно, в холодильнике имелись, целых две штуки. А вот фасоль кончилась. Джон решил заскочить к миссис Хадсон за консервами — и нашел пожилую женщину в очень странном настроении.  
Он вернулся в их квартиру без фасоли, едва сдерживая гнев, и начал все-таки с того, что ударил по косяку кулаком.  
— Шерлок, что ты задумал? — спросил он тихим голосом.  
Тот поднял глаза от газеты, за которую схватился, едва войдя в квартиру, и сделал невыразительное лицо.  
— А. Миссис Хадсон тебе рассказала, что мы съезжаем.  
— Съезжаем! Как насчет сначала со мной это обсудить?! Или, черт побери, хотя бы предупредить?  
— Я собирался предупредить. Сегодня. Когда твой уровень адреналина немного придет в норму.  
Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов через нос. Потом попытался расслабиться. Потом досчитал до десяти. Наконец, когда ему перестало хотеться избить этого несносного типа, он медленно спросил:  
— Шерлок. Не считай меня полным идиотом. Чего ты пытаешься добиться? Зачем было это падение с лестницы? Зачем эти показательные посиделки в клетке? И травма... — тут его осенило, — ты и в травме что-то такое откалывал, в рабском стиле, да? Ты отослал меня, чтобы я не видел! Унижался перед кем-то?.. Что ж там было хуже витаминок, что ты мне о них рассказал... — вдруг до Джона дошло. — Боже, да ты ведь специально выставляешься! Ты зачем-то хочешь казаться настоящим рабом, да? И не просто рабом... ты пытаешься выглядеть так, будто ты раб, которого угнетает хозяин! Избивает, унижает... Поэтому ты убрал свои вещи из гостиной, я прав?..  
Шерлок, этот ужасный человек, имел наглость одобрительно кивнуть:  
— Позднее, чем я рассчитывал, Джон, но ты сопоставляешь признаки абсолютно верно.  
— Нет-нет, — у Джона похолодело на сердце, он потер лоб. — Стой, это ерунда какая-то. Во-первых, зачем тебе нужно изображать несчастного раба? Во-вторых, почему... почему это нужно делать внутри квартиры? Почему вещи, и этот... разговор про коврик у двери? Ты же не шутил, да?  
— Не шутил, — Шерлок кивнул. — Но время для этого еще не пришло. Все должно происходить постепенно.  
— Что — постепенно?! — Джон чуть было не сорвался на крик.  
— Ты уже догадался, — холодно проговорил Шерлок. — Не притворяйся глупее, чем ты есть.  
Джон сглотнул, потер лицо уже двумя руками. Все вокруг облетало, кружась; ничто не имело ни малейшего смысла, и убежище, которое они построили своими руками, разваливалось вокруг них.  
— Ты ловишь сеть Мориарти, — безжизненно проговорил Джон. — Ты выманиваешь людей, которые знают тебя. Знают о тебе. И про меня знают. Ты показываешь им, что я начал по-настоящему обращаться с тобой, как с рабом... Боже мой, Шерлок. Но никто же не поверит этому! Никто, кто хоть немножечко нас знает... Или нет... я что, кажусь таким мерзавцем со стороны?! Что я могу предать своего единственного... Нет, Шерлок, это слишком!  
Шерлок встретил его взгляд.  
— Ты сказал, что веришь мне, — проговорил он с нарочитым спокойствием. — Ты так быстро отказываешься от своих слов?  
— Верю, да... Но это! Это! Ты как будто специально... самое худшее, что ты мог придумать...  
— Джон, — сказал Шерлок, и это короткое слово оборвало его бессвязную речь. — Ты сказал, что я притворяюсь рабом. Но я и есть раб. Юридически. И таковым останусь, если не принять мер.  
Джон почувствовал себя так, как будто из него выпустили воздух. Такой пустоты он не ощущал даже на экзамене по анатомии на первом курсе, когда в черепе попалось незнакомое отверстие.  
У Шерлока до сих пор покрасневшие нос и веки после улицы. И пальцы. Он почему-то вышел без перчаток, видимо, чтобы казаться еще несчастнее. Но кажимость и видимость — это одно, а вполне реальная гипотермия — это другое.  
Понятно, что сорок минут посреди лондонской зимы здорового мужчину не убьют, но Джон внезапно испытал жесточайший стыд за свои собственные переживания.  
— Прости, я... не подумал. Извини.  
— Самоуничижение и кокетство тебе не идут, — вновь перебил его Шерлок. — Ты не выглядишь со стороны ни мерзавцем, ни подонком. Напротив, ты до отвращения положителен; именно поэтому нам приходится проходить через все эти мерзости, чтобы убедить почтеннейшую публику. Но ты справишься. Мы сделаем это. Я продумал все до мелочей. Помни, что ты владеешь мной....  
Джон дернулся, как от удара. Эти слова, произнесенные вне спальни, звучали совсем по-другому.  
—... а я владею тобой. Минус на минус дает плюс. В конце мы прижмем этих мерзавцев.  
— И освободим тебя? — Джон поймал себя на том, что говорит почти с интонациями ребенка, который умоляет маму сказать ему, что смерть — это не по правде.  
— Нас обоих, — кивнул Шерлок. — И, я надеюсь, не только нас. Но для этого придется многое сделать. Сможешь?  
Поколебавшись, Джон кивнул.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что можешь рассказать, — твердо произнес он. — Не хочу тыкаться вслепую.  
— Ты не умеешь играть, и эмоциональная достоверность...  
— Я сказал, «все, что можешь», — перебил его Джон. — Утаивай только то, что абсолютно необходимо, договорились? А остальное расскажешь потом.  
Шерлок медленно кивнул.  
Джон прикрыл глаза. Холодная тошнота уходила. Стены убежища пошатнулись, но устояли. Надолго ли их хватит?  
— Джон, — теплые руки легли ему на плечи, губы Шерлока коснулись его уха. Когда он успел подняться с кресла? Джон не слышал. — Не забывай: я гений, а ты весьма полезен во всех остальных отношениях. Если кто-то и может это сделать, то только мы.  
— Что сделать? — Джон прикусил губу. — Чего ты пытаешься добиться, ведя себя, как раб? Выманиваешь их на живца?  
— Обеспечиваю себе алиби и путаю следы, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Но я тебе этого не говорил.

Ночью Джон проснулся от того, что Шерлок что-то бормотал. Бормотание ворвалось в собственный сон Джона рокотанием капризного мотора лендровера (с мотором возились все в части по очереди, кроме штатного механика, который сдался уже на вторую неделю и только писал бесконечные заявления с просьбами, чтобы новинку заменили на что-нибудь старенькое, работающее на керосине или мазуте, но надежное). Улыбался сержант Уиллис, капрал Эндрюс шел к ним, копающимися во внутренностях автомобиля, размахивая пачкой писем. Прищурившись, глядя на капрала, сержант спросил: «Слышь, док, а правда, человеческие-то кишки посложнее будут?» «Не знаю, — ответил Джон чистую правду, — не помню. Хирурги как-то разбираются». И тут почему-то оказалось, что Джон был именно хирургом, а вовсе не терапевтом. По-настоящему он ушел на нормальный офицерский контракт, отработав положенное терапевтом в почти штатской больнице в Белфасте, и бегал потом со своим взводом по предгорьям Гиндукуша, отличаясь от прочих коммандос только зеленым крестом на рукаве (зеленый крест, в отличие от красного, никакой защиты не дает). А во сне вдруг выяснилось, что он выучился на хирурга, как и хотел, и практикует почему-то в полевом госпитале, но не в Афганистане, а в Индии — иначе откуда тут фрески с многорукой богиней Кали?.. Вместо мотора лендровера или операционного стола у него под руками появился алтарь, и на алтаре, распростертым, знакомое тело. Джон с ужасом понял, что брюшная полость уже раскрыта, и что от него, видимо, ждут чего-то, но он понятия не имеет, как оперировать — забыл и ту малость, которую знал, не может вспомнить даже ни одного латинского названия. Шерлок приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него со стола ничего не выражающими белесыми глазами. Свет в операционной погас; да нет, и не было никогда никакого света, только жаровни по углам — и в неверных рыжих отблесках Джон увидел торчащий из красно-черной мешанины вспоротой брюшины кусок ошейника...  
Джон проснулся бы, но не смог, потому что Шерлок заговорил — причем странно так заговорил, как никогда не говорил наяву, с молящими, глубокими интонациями.  
— Это ошибка, — начал он. — Это ошибка, вы не так поняли... Это не я! Отпустите меня! Джон, где ты?  
— Я здесь! — крикнул Джон — и проснулся.  
Ему пришлось немедленно начать будить Шерлока, который метался и тяжело дышал.  
Но это был не настоящий посттравматический кошмар, обычный: Джон приготовился к тому, что его сейчас швырнут через полкомнаты, однако Шерлок, проснувшись, всего лишь дернулся и замер, вытянувшись на кровати.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Джон. — Кошмар приснился?  
— В некотором роде, — ответил Шерлок совершенно нормальным, обычным голосом.  
И начал вставать с кровати.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Джон, хватая его за плечо, очень твердое и горячее со сна.  
Не хотелось никуда отпускать; хотелось зарыться носом между шеей и плечом, гладить ладонями твердую спину, постепенно успокаивая собственное сердцебиение — в общем, делать все то, что делают нормальные люди, проснувшись посреди ночи от плохого сна в компании со своим партнером.  
— Почитаю кое-что, — ответил Шерлок. — Кстати, мне завтра должно прийти письмо. Не откажешься его занести в одно место?  
— Не откажусь, — ответил Джон, со вздохом откидываясь назад на подушки. — Когда я тебе отказывал?  
— О, много раз, Джон, — натянутый смешок донесся уже из другого угла спальни. Потом скрипнула дверь, и Джон остался один.

Ожидаемое письмо действительно пришло на следующий день, и после работы, заскочив домой только перекусить, Джон уже отправился с ним по данному Шерлоком адресу.  
Он почти не удивился, обнаружив там частную зубную клинику, по виду недорогую и аккуратную. День был явно занятой. Молоденькая девушка на ресепшене попросила его оставить телефон, они, мол, перезвонят. Джон, однако, получил от Шерлока четкие инструкции — отдать письмо прямо в руки.  
Письмо, кстати сказать, показалось Джону очень странным: из непривычной желтоватой бумаги, все оклеенное причудливыми разноцветными марками; обратный адрес был написан значками, больше похожими на орнамент. Джон при беглом взгляде принял их за арабскую вязь, но позже догадался, что это санскрит. Еще дома Джон украдкой, чтобы Шерлок не видел, поднес его к носу — ему почудилось, что письмо пахнет пряностями, чаем и незнакомыми плодами. Привет из детства, от книжек про сокровища магараджей и пиратов.  
Собственно, явив заветный конверт на свет и помахав им перед носом девушки с ресепшена, Джон таки добился того, что та пошла и вызвала доктора Десаи прямо из кабинета, от пациента. Еще двое пациентов, ожидавших в прихожей (толстая пожилая женщина в очках и мужчина средних лет в неплохом костюме, прижимавший к щеке платок) посмотрели на Джона совсем не по-доброму.  
Джон ожидал, что доктор Рохан Десаи окажется этаким гордым индийцем с орлиным профилем; имя Рохан почему-то наводило на мысль о гордых конных воителях и стрелках из лука. Вместо этого к нему вышла полноватая невысокая женщина, не особенно смуглая, так даже не сразу и скажешь, что индианка. Увидев письмо у него в руках, она тут же побледнела еще сильнее, сказала «пойдемте» и привела его в небольшое помещение, видимо, совмещавшее в себе кухню (здесь стояла небольшая электроплитка и громко гудящий холодильник) и техническую подсобку.  
— Откуда это у вас? — спросила доктор Десаи без всяких предисловий, взглядом показав на письмо.  
— Пришло по почте, — ответил Джон, как было велено.  
— Что вы за него хотите? — продолжила она тем же напряженным тоном.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Шерлок велел ему просто отдать конверт, не обмолвившись о цене ни словом.  
— Ммм... ну, еще бы неделю назад я бы сказал, что ваш номер телефона и пригласить на ужин, но сейчас обстоятельства изменились, так что — ничего, — Джон улыбнулся, надеясь, что выходит достаточно обаятельно. Последнее время он мало в этом практиковался.  
— Вы серьезно?  
— Нет, я пытаюсь пошутить. Кроме того, что я обязательно пригласил бы вас куда-нибудь, не будь... занят, этим джентльмены не шутят. Но письмо ваше.  
Он протянул ей конверт.  
Она взяла его, как будто не веря своим глазам, тут же, при Джоне, раскрыла и пробежала письмо глазами. Потом подняла взгляд и посмотрела на Джона так, словно он принес ей не иначе как сокровища всех индийских раджей.  
— Вы знаете, что в этом письме? — спросила она почти допросным тоном.  
— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал Джон. — Меня попросили передать.  
— Кто попросил? Высокий и бледный черноволосый мужчина?  
— Да, — Джон кивнул. — Мой... друг.  
— Не всякий решится называть другом раба, — черные глаза Рохан Десаи смотрели на него в упор.  
Так она, выходит, знала. Ну, Шерлок! А ему не сказал ничего.  
— Я его хозяин, — решился Джон. — Юридически.  
На лбу доктора Десаи появилась микроскопическая морщинка; кажется, она попыталась нахмуриться и передумала.  
— Интересно, — заметила она. — Знаете, по поводу того приглашения... Не хотите зайти на чай? Ко мне в гости.  
На флирт это не было похоже  
— И друга своего приводите, — продолжила Рохан, записывая адрес в блокнотике для талонов.

Еще ночь спустя, опять проснувшись от кошмара, Шерлок все-таки соизволил признать, что что-то не в порядке.  
— Мне иногда снится сон, — проговорил он холодным, далеким голосом. — После того, как я поговорил с... доктором Десаи.  
К этому времени Джон уже был в курсе истории семьи Десаи. Познакомившись с доктором, Шерлок собрал данные о ее брате — ныне евнухе в гареме того раджи, которому был продан изначально. После чего попросил своего давнего знакомца из Индии уговорить евнуха написать письмо сестре. Письмо Шерлоку от знакомого пришло чуть раньше, чем письмо от самого евнуха; знакомый писал, что этот несчастный был вполне доволен своей участью, вкушал обычные для гаремных евнухов изобильные материальные блага и даже выражал жалость к сестре, которая в поте лица зарабатывает свой хлеб.  
— Какой сон? — спросил Джон со странным, несвойственным ему ощущением иррационального предчувствия. Нет, такие ощущения, что пуля вот-вот пролетит над самым плечом, у него и раньше случались — они были короткие, били в голову, как молоток, скручивали внутренности и бросали назад, вперед или в сторону. Нынешний же мелкий ледяной страх где-то в глубине человеческой требухи было полузабытым, словно из детства, после походов в ночной кинотеатр.  
— Сон, где я... — Шерлок осекся, махнул рукой беззаботно, потом вздохнул, потер шею. — Где я ребенок. Мне лет десять или двенадцать, наверное, неважно. В детстве я был крупнее и выше большинства сверстников, но там, во сне, я маленький и слабый. Это особенно раздражает, я помню, что это неправильно, и помню себя-взрослого. Меня похищают и везут куда-то в Индию. Я сижу у ног раджи и... — Шерлок усмехнулся. Нехорошая это была усмешка: в ней Джону почудились и впрямь детские, почти истерические нотки.  
— Что? — спросил Джон, мысленно готовясь к натуралистическим подробностям.  
— Играю с ним в шахматы, Джон, — произнес Шерлок таким тоном, что у Джона отпала всякая охота расспрашивать. — Неважно. Просто сон. Видимо, даже у меня копится усталость. Съездим в Девон на неделю, когда все закончится.  
— В Девон? Что нам делать в Девоне?  
— Расшифровывать древние кельтские надписи, разумеется. Давай спать. Я устал.  
Шерлок мог сколько угодно отмахиваться от того, что эти кошмары на него как-то влияли, но этой ночью он, вопреки своим привычкам, вцепился в Джона с такой силой, что, ей-богу, с утра пришлось буквально выдираться из этих медвежьих объятий. А потом еще и шея весь день болела от неудобной позы.

Джон был почти уверен, что новую квартиру Шерлок будет искать долго и со вкусом — при всем своем подчеркнутом отношении к телу, как к транспорту, он был довольно придирчив в плане личного комфорта. Однако с их памятного разговора прошло не более недели, когда Шерлок объявил ему, что в конце месяца они съезжают.  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Джон. — Восхитительно. Миссис Хадсон, я так понимаю, уже нашла новых жильцов?  
— Не говори глупостей, — раздраженно произнес Шерлок. — Эту квартиру будем продолжать оплачивать. Еще не хватало, чтобы какие-то олухи рылись в моих вещах. С миссис Хадсон уже оговорено.  
— А они... ну, эти, для кого ты играешь спектакль... — Джон нервно облизнул губы, — не заподозрят?  
Шерлок только ухмыльнулся.  
— Все предусмотрено. И, пока квартира в нашем распоряжении, мне кое в чем понадобится твоя помощь.  
— В чем? — нахмурился Джон.  
— Синяки сходят. Я ставил себе новые, одолжив у нашей доброй хозяйки банки и спирт, но этот метод имеет ограниченную разрешающую способность. Кроме того, не помешает повторный визит в травматологию — после того, как мы съедем, район будет другой.  
— Бить тебя я не буду, — резко ответил Джон. — И с лестницы падать второй раз тоже не позволю!  
Он приготовился сражаться с Шерлоком за это до последнего, напрягся даже — но, к его удивлению, тот и бровью не повел.  
— Я и не предлагаю, — сказал он.  
— А что ты предлагаешь?  
— Спарринг без защитного снаряжения. Вроде того, что спонтанно получился у нас перед визитом к _этой женщине_.  
Джон попытался не показать своих чувств при упоминании Адлер; впрочем, он надеялся, что если Шерлок и усмотрит на его лице выражение вины, то отнесет его на какой-нибудь другой счет... хотя, с другой стороны, это же Шерлок. Он попросил ее записную книжку; вероятно, тогда еще догадался, что Джон ему соврал.  
— Спарринг... это ничего, — решил Джон. — Это я могу. Но по лицу я тебя бить больше не буду.  
— Хорошо, не будем рисковать сотрясением мозга, — не менее легко согласился Шерлок. — Так даже правдоподобнее.  
Они спарринговались прямо в гостиной минут десять, после чего это безобразие пришлось прервать по вине Джона — нужно было, конечно, предупредить Шерлока, что от щекотки под ребрами его сваливает неконтролируемый смех, но что уж теперь...  
В общем, кончилось это тем, что они оба хохотали как злодеи в немом кино (воздуха не хватало), лежа на полу. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что так нормально он не чувствовал себя непростительно давно.  
— Я пойду стукнусь еще обо что-нибудь, — решил Шерлок. — О стол, например. Синяков явно недостаточно.  
— Ну, — заявил Джон с деланным равнодушием, — это все зависит от того, какие синяки тебе нужны. Или царапины.  
— Да? — Шерлок, казалось, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на то, что Джон его оседлал. — У тебя есть какие-то идеи?  
— Парочка, — кивнул Джон, прикусывая кожу на оказавшейся в зоне досягаемости шее. А потом, ухватив оба запястья Шерлока, довольно грубо завел их ему над головой. — Не против?  
— Гениально, — хмыкнул Шерлок, выгибаясь навстречу с грацией гимнаста. — Общение со мной положительно на тебе сказывается.  


Шерлока никогда не переставал интересовать механизм когнитивного замещения: а именно, как люди (хорошие, по распространенным понятиям, люди) готовы лицемерно оправдывать свое действие и бездействие моральными соображениями, что приводит только к эскалации проблем. Например, Джон. Шерлоку всего-то и требовалось несколько убедительных синяков и, возможно, ушиб ребер, которым можно было бы оправдать визит на рентген; однако вместо того, чтобы сформировать это все под контролем медика, повидавшего еще и не такие травмы, Джон предпочел капитулировать перед социальными стереотипами и подавленным чувством вины, отказавшись наотрез. В результате лишняя трата энергии на обходные пути: спарринг, где Шерлоку приходилось тщательно следить, чтобы не потянуть что-нибудь самому Джону (скованность движений будет замечена как коллегами, так и наблюдателями «мистера М.», которые, как надеялся Шерлок, не выпускают их из поля зрения). К счастью, угол письменного стола оказался в плане повреждения ребер весьма удобным инструментом. Лет через десять, когда можно будет опубликовать монографию по аутогенным травмам, непременно нужно отразить в рекомендациях эту мебельную фирму.  
А ведь Джон один из лучших представителей рода человеческого. Но даже он не способен логично и последовательно придерживаться разумной линии поведения, несмотря на то, что Шерлок облегчил для него эту программу, подав спасительный якорь эмоционального доверия. Чего ожидать от остальных?  
Да, чего ожидать от остальных, если даже на самом Шерлоке стресс начал сказываться не лучшим образом. Например, он с удивлением обнаружил, что даже не попытался переубедить Джона, а сразу предложил ему компромисс; и все только потому, что вспомнил его взгляд, когда хозяин «Голден рэм» открывал клетку. Шерлок малодушно хотел бы избежать такого взгляда в дальнейшем.  
Положительно, каникулы в Девоне за разбором археологических находок пойдут на пользу им обоим.  
Второй раз в травме было бы совсем скучно, если бы с Шерлоком не заговорила женщина (молодая, светловолосая). Сперва она показалась ему такой скучной и неинтересной, что Шерлок даже не стал о ней ничего не вычислять, кроме того, что бросалось в глаза автоматически — она ела гамбургер с утра, и ее младший брат принимает наркотики.  
Она подошла к нему так близко, что ей пришлось откинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Женщина была свободной, а значит, дальше она велит Шерлоку нагнуться, рассмотрит имя на ошейнике и спросит номер телефона. Его уже несколько раз пытались вот так одолжить: один раз женщина, мужчины — дважды. Женщина и один мужчина с сексуальными целями, а второй был фотографом и нуждался в натуре.  
Однако эта девушка повела себя нетипично. Она улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Добрый день.  
Вот тут Шерлок поднял на нее глаза и посмотрел внимательнее. Попытка поздороваться с рабом вызывала определенный интерес.  
Почти сразу он все понял: на тайную аболиционистку она не походила, это оставляло только один вариант. И точно: в пальцах незнакомка держала простенькую визитку.  
— Я уже второй раз тебя здесь вижу, раб. Тебе нужна помощь?  
Нужно было иметь очень хороший слух, чтобы уловить снисходительные нотки в глубине ее тона. И еще: она сочувствовала искренне. Волонтерка. Работает швеей, в свободное время помогает людям... ну, как она это понимает.  
Шерлок промолчал; она с напористостью коммивояжера или психологического консультанта-самоучки интерпретировала это по-своему и продолжила нарочито мягким тоном.  
— Меня зовут Кристина Мэй, если хочешь, спроси в муниципальной клинике, там меня все знают. Мы помогаем таким, как ты. Приходи на занятия в свободное время. У нас есть ночные группы и утренние. Умеешь читать? — она протянула ему визитку.  
«Общество познания душевных цепей», — гласила надпись.  
Шерлок знал эту организацию: она держала горячую линию для рабов и проводила группы психологической помощи. Существовала на правительственные субсидии.  
— Вы... поможете мне? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос его дрожал должным образом, а не от едкой усмешки. — Но как?  
— Твой хозяин, должно быть, злится на тебя, раз ты приходишь в эту клинику уже второй раз, — проговорила женщина со светлой улыбкой. — Наши методы помогают смягчить гнев, научиться управлять дыханием и телом, мы...  
— Но мне вовсе не нужна помощь, — проговорил Шерлок тихим голосом, чувствуя, как в нем закипает холодный гнев. — Каждый удар, который он наносит мне, я принимаю с радостью, потому что его наносит любимая рука. Я обожаю своего хозяина, я обожаю все, что он делает со мной. Я раб — и это прекрасно: мне не нужно принимать решения, не нужно думать о будущем, не нужно беспокоиться о крове и ночлеге. Все, что мне нужно — это ублажать своего хозяина, и разве это не хорошо, что я могу помочь ему выплеснуть свой гнев, чтобы он не нанес вред самому себе? — голос Шерлока набирал силу; из мягкого и восторженного он постепенно становился все более издевательским и наконец набрал едкость откровенного сарказма; посетители в приемном покое травмы удивленно вскидывали на него глаза; какой-то мужчина встал и начал пробираться к выходу, баюкая неумело перевязанную кухонным полотенцем руку (бытовой ожог, достаточно смазать вазелином, вообще не стоило сюда приходить).  
— Рабство — это счастье! — патетически провозгласил Шерлок, наступая на женщину; она пятилась, бросая испуганные взгляды по сторонам; никто не спешил прийти ей на помощь. — Все мы рождены на свет служить Господу, но объект моей службы ближе, я могу касаться его, могу осязать и обонять его — это ли не благо в моей несчастной жизни?.. Он мой мир, и я счастлив жить так, как велит высшая мудрость вселенского мироустройства, приписавшая одним повелевать, а другим повиноваться. О, если бы мне позволено было испытывать вредное и иссушающее чувство гордости, я бы, несомненно, гордился — что может быть почетнее такого положения?!  
На этом месте Шерлока скрутила вызванная кем-то охрана госпиталя. Точнее, попыталась скрутить: Шерлок стоял спокойно и не стал вырываться, а это как-то охлаждает пыл.  
— Рабство — это нирвана! — сказал он женщине напоследок, уже почти спокойно. — Разве не об этом вы хотели мне рассказать?  
— Д-да... — хотя Шерлока уже уводили, женщина все равно продолжала пятиться, пока не уперлась спиной в стену напротив. — Это хорошо... Но ты... ты все равно приходи, окей?.. — на лице у нее отражались крайне противоречивые и явно редко испытываемые мысли.  
— Не знаете, чей он? — хмуро сказал тот из охранников, что постарше (отец-одиночка с тремя детьми, очень любит шоколад, на который у него аллергия).  
Та только головой помотала  
— Вот уж хозяин этого субчика, действительно, бедняга, — фыркнул второй охранник, молодой (владеет редким мотоциклом, которому посвящает каждую свободную минуту).  
Джон вынужден был через пару часов забирать его из камеры ближайшего участка; руки у него при этом тряслись.  
Шерлок еще раз взвесил вклад их обоих в текущую операцию и решил, что Джон, пожалуй, вполне имел моральное право отказаться бить его, если это так тяжело ему эмоционально. В конце концов, резервы доброго доктора тоже не безграничны. У Шерлока даже возникла рабочая гипотеза, что его партнеру приходится тяжелее, чем ему; как ее проверить, он пока не знал, и сомневался, что это нужно. Лучше просто закончить все поскорее.  
К сожалению, форсировать план можно только до определенного предела; как говорят рыболовы, главное — чтобы не сорвалось.  
Впрочем, когда вечером за ужином Шерлок три раза назвал его идиотом, Джону, кажется, полегчало.

На чай к доктору Рохан Десаи они отправились в одно из этих невыносимо английских декабрьских воскресений. Погода стояла зимняя, снежная; вдоль витрин уже загорались гирлянды и разливался в воздухе, несмотря на освежающий мороз, тошнотворно-сладкий душок консьюмеризма, замаскированного под христианский праздник. Налепленные невпопад рождественские звезды, венки с алыми бантами, фальшивые лакричные палочки — все это вызывало крайне противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, Шерлок не мог не вспоминать те немногие счастливые моменты детства, которые ассоциировались с этим праздником (Майкрофт приезжал из школы, иногда вместе с друзьями, привозил новые книги, интересные рассказы и возможность провернуть фокусы, дожидавшиеся только сообщника); с другой стороны, все, что случилось потом, как-то не располагало к умилительной ностальгии.  
Доктор Десаи жила в многоквартирном доме в Баттерси, в одном из тех странных мест, где вроде бы приличная публика, но завернешь за угол — рабочие кварталы, а завернешь за другой — и фешенебельный район. Очень пестрая среда.  
Открыв дверь, она встретила их неожиданно тепло — не как едва знакомых, как старых друзей.  
— Джон! — сказала она тепло, но несколько скованно, словно маскируя смущение (очень неплохо, Шерлок даже не понял сразу, что она такая хорошая актриса). — Боже мой, как я рада, что ты выбрался, мы так давно не виделись! Ну заходи же, я познакомлю тебя с Мартином.  
На лице Джона шок сменился пониманием — после того, как бывший офицер обвел взглядом воняющий кошками коридор и отметил выходящие в него тонкие двери с глазками. Шерлок практически видел, как на лбу у друга проступает слово «Конспирация», написанное большими буквами. Несомненно, любопытные соседи, и доктор Десаи отыгрывает для них вариант «старый друг» или даже «бывший возлюбленный, с которым расстались друзьями». Шерлок мысленно поставил себе на вид, что не догадался велеть Джону купить цветы по дороге — ладно, в следующий раз.  
— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал Джон, переступая порог; правда, он тут же смазал впечатление, бросив на Шерлока взгляд в ожидании инструкций.  
Шерлок торопливо перебирал варианты — остаться в коридоре и ждать, до чего договорятся они там с Джоном; закашляться, чтобы дать повод Десаи впустить и его, якобы из сочувствия, но, к счастью, Рохан сама пришла ему на помощь:  
— И пусть он тоже заходит, — сказала она Джону нейтральным тоном, — не в коридоре же ему стоять.  
— Да, не стоит вызывать ажиотаж у соседей, — скованно кивнул Джон. — Входи, Шерлок.  
Квартира оказалась маленькой, но, видимо, уютной — для тех, кто любит обстановку такого сорта. На взгляд Шерлока, тут все было слишком уж по-мещански аккуратно. Джон озирался с преувеличенным энтузиазмом: очевидно было, что он ищет керамических слоников, статуи Будды и Шивы и ароматические палочки.  
— Домашний алтарь в спальне, Джон, — шепнул Шерлок ему на ухо: позыв поиздеваться был свыше его сил. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы она тебя туда позвала?  
Джон тут же покраснел и ответил неприличным словом — к счастью, вполголоса, потому что из кухни вдруг появился мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим, которого им представили как Мартина Морстена. Он неуклюже нес поднос с чайником и чашками, и это плохо сочеталось с дорогим костюмом и общей внешностью хорошего адвоката из Сити (каковым он и являлся). Зарабатывал он, очевидно, столько, что его любовница (доктор Десаи) могла бы без всяких проблем жить в три раза большей квартире в Челси, даже если у Морстена имелись бы еще жена и дети (а их не было). Но не жила. Что ж, независимость характера стоматолога Шерлок уловил еще во время своего первого визита.  
Кажется, у Шерлока появилась вторая причина поставить себе на вид очевидную ошибку: он решил, что контактом Десаи с подпольем была коммивояжер. Следовало обратить внимание, что коммивояжер из той же этнической группы, что медсестра Десаи (кольцо на левой руке при прочих признаках одинокой жизни; не расстроившийся брак и не обманка для клиентов, а восточнославянский обычай — они носят свадебные кольца на правой руке, меняют на левую, овдовев), отсюда и плотные контакты, хотя ни одна из женщин, работающих в клинике, не интересуется косметикой.  
— Присаживайтесь, джентльмены, — пригласил Морстен.  
Шерлок мимолетно удивился — отчего Джон не садится?.. В самом деле, ведь Десаи сказала, впуская их: «Проходите, располагайтесь». К счастью, удивление действительно было микроскопическим, иначе Шерлок начал бы сомневаться в собственных умственных способностях. Разумеется, Джон не садился, потому что Шерлок тоже все еще стоял и озирался по сторонам, хотя уже давно мог по интерьеру рассказать основные вехи биографии доктора Десаи за последние пять лет и с точностью до пятидесяти фунтов назвать суммы, которые она ежемесячно перечисляла как на благотворительность, так и на Дело из личных доходов.  
И когда Шерлок осознал это, он почувствовал, как по позвоночнику подтаявшим льдом растекается страх.  
Дело было не в том, что он до сих пор оглядывался. Он уже не мог даже и помыслить о том, чтобы первым сесть на слегка продавленный диван (несомненно, привычка читать, поджав ноги и опираясь на подлокотник) в компании _свободных людей_. Он не замечал до сих пор, что глубина деформации достигла уже этой точки.  
Отвратительно.  
К счастью, он отследил это колебание достаточно быстро, кажется, даже Джон не заметил (впрочем, на этот счет никогда нельзя быть уверенным; у Джона удивительная способность подсознательно чувствовать в отношении него, Шерлока, многое, что его разум не способен обработать — то ли собачья, то ли родительская черта). Шерлок сел легко, естественно, не пытаясь казаться более непринужденным, чем это уместно в доме малознакомых людей при сопутствующих обстоятельствах. Достал из кармана ключ от ошейника, привычным движением расстегнул его, повернув. Положил на кофейный столик перед диваном. Поинтересовался:  
— Как я понимаю, вы в организации являетесь одним из ключевых функционеров по контактам с зарубежными Kameraden, мистер Морстен?.. Заметьте, я не спрашиваю, работаете ли вы в одиночку, или ваши партнеры из компании «Смит, Фергюсон и Ко» также покровительствуют движению.  
Джон замешкался, садиться не торопился — ну да, настороженно смотрит на Морстена, оценивает его реакции и степень опасности.  
— Чувствую, у нас будет очень интересный разговор, мистер Холмс, мистер Уотсон, — улыбнулся адвокат одними губами, также садясь.  
— А ты мне не верил, — заметила Рохан, появляясь из прихожей.  
Разговор с этого момента потек плавно, спокойно, вращаясь вокруг нейтральных тем: погода, футбол, политика (исключительно в верноподданническом ключе). Поддерживали беседу, в основном, мистер Морстен и Джон; Шерлок и Десаи молчали, время от времени поддакивая. Наконец Десаи вроде бы собралась на кухню, пообещав принести печенье. Шерлок кинул на Джона короткий взгляд, и тот, к счастью, догадался: они оговорили этот маневр заранее. Так что Джон с энтузиазмом вызвался Десаи помочь.  
Женщина слегка приподняла брови в удивлении, но спорить не стала и провела Джона на кухню; Шерлоку пришлось подавить в себе неприятное иррациональное беспокойство. Первый компонент был все той же мерзостью: Джон, _хозяин_ , уходил, оставляя его наедине с чужим человеком, угрозой. Вторая причина была глупее и примитивнее, потому раздражала сильнее: Джон и Шерлок в первую очередь друзья, а потом уже все остальное (или Джон может так думать, они никогда не обсуждали свои отношения); Рохан Десаи — объективно красивая женщина, вполне во вкусе Джона, к тому же, с ней не возникнет проблем с рабским статусом Шерлока...  
Нет, глупость: Джон верен, Десаи несвободна, и ее характер также предполагает лояльность. Кроме того, пятнадцать минут наедине едва ли породят глубокие чувства. И все-таки факт их совместного отсутствия не давал покоя: ну в самом деле, кто же, при наличии хоть капли интеллекта, выбирая между Джоном Уотсоном и каким-то адвокатом из Сити, предпочтет адвоката!  
Шерлоку пришлось приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы не проводить Джона и Десаи взволнованным взглядом, а продолжать спокойно смотреть на Морстена. Кажется, никто ничего не заметил, даже Джон. Хорошо.  
Дверь на кухню закрылась, полилась вода. И Шерлок наконец-то получил возможность озвучить то, ради чего он вообще затеял эту историю с письмом из Дели.  
Мистер Морстен выслушал его очень внимательно, молча.  
— Это очень, очень непросто, — проговорил он наконец. — Но Рохан просила за вас.  
— На самом деле вы обязаны нам почти так же, как доктор Десаи, — заметил Шерлок, тоже понижая голос. — Она наконец согласилась ответить на ваши чувства, избавившись от части вины за брата?  
— Откуда вы... — Морстен нахмурился. — Ладно, неважно. Я наслышан о великом сыщике Шерлоке Холмсе, — он усмехнулся, но не обидно, а словно бы своим мыслям. — Вы могли бы серьезно помочь нашему Делу.  
— Назовите цену — и я ее оплачу, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Но присоединяться к подполью не собираюсь. Я, видите ли, эгоист.  
— Жаль, — просто сказал Морстен. — Но вы же понимаете, что я выжму вас до капли?  
— Попробуйте, — опустил уголок рта книзу Шерлок.  
— Хорошо, — Морстен откинулся на спинку дивана. — Найдите нам моего таинственного поклонника — и я организую для вас перевозку.  
— Поклонника? — Шерлок позволил себе выразить тоном заинтересованность и некоторое удивление.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Морстен. — Последние четыре недели кто-то каждое воскресенье присылает мне крупные индийские жемчужины. Что некоторым образом символично, поскольку я участвовал в организации маршрута с плантаций Западной Индии. Но никакого следа найти не удается. Как вы понимаете, опасность грозит не только вашему покорному слуге: операция была засекречена.  
— А это давайте обсудим, когда Джон к нам присоединится, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки домиком перед собой. — У меня нет от него секретов.  
— Вот как? — Морстен приподнял бровь. — А то, что мы обсуждали сейчас?..  
— Это временно. Вы тоже держите вашего доктора подальше от наиболее опасных операций, — заметил Шерлок. — Хотя в целом она в курсе ваших дел.  
— Логично, — кивнул Морстен. — Кстати, я давний поклонник рассказов доктора Уотсона. Скажите, вы правда умеете удалять ненужные сведения? Как о Солнечной системе?  
Шерлок чуть было не застонал в голос.  


Отъезд с Бейкер-стрит был назначен на конец месяца. Окна новой квартиры-студии в Кемдене выходили на парк и симпатичный газон, да и вообще сама квартира была из неплохих: с какой бы это стати Джону, прилично зарабатывающему как временной работе в клинике, так и всякими побочными операциями — Шерлок продолжал играть на бирже, детективная работа также вновь начинала приносить серьезный доход — экономить на жилье?..  
Кухня была поменьше, чем на Бейкер-стрит: для всего оборудования Шерлока места не хватит, но необходимый минимум, без которого с уликами не разберешься, поместится. Отдельной комнаты для раба не предусмотрено, но агент по недвижимости любезно указала, что вот эту нишу можно огородить ширмой. Или даже поставить временную стенку, вот у меня визитка надежной строительной фирмы, которая возьмет недорого.  
Джон кивал, играя желваками на скулах. Шерлок молчал и смотрел в пол, иногда отводя взгляд в сторону и поверх, чтобы не переигрывать. На шее у него цвели свежие синяки: кое-что плод умелых провокаций в постели (тут главное — сдержаться и не наставить синяков в ответ; впрочем, ему повезло, что у Джона кожа грубее), кое-что — результат различных экспериментов с ошейником и некоторыми другими подручными средствами.  
В квартире были огромные окна — много солнечного света. Центральная система водоснабжения: никаких больше баков с горячей водой. Никаких скрипучих полов, новенькая проводка, не искрящая и не отключающаяся зимой в одиннадцать вечера, лифт...  
Они оба возненавидели это место с первого же визита.  
Последний вечер на Бейкер-стрит проходил замкнуто, напряженно. Большая часть вещей, в основном шерлоковых, была уже упакована и отослана на склад. Миссис Хадсон предложила подержать их у себя, но Шерлок отказался: все должно выглядеть так, будто Джон рвет с доброй домовладелицей всяческие отношения.  
Они сидели в привычных креслах, которые оставались на местах — одно принадлежало миссис Хадсон, второе решено было не трогать. Шерлок читал, Джон притворялся, что читает.  
Наконец, Шерлок опустил газету и раздраженно произнес:  
— Ради бога, Джон! Съезди до Юстон или Ливерпуль-стрит, пройдись по секонд-хэндам. Купишь мне одежду.  
— Одежду? — Джон опустил газету и нахмурился. — Опять что-то для твоих эскапад с переодеваниями?  
— Практически, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Одежду, в которой я теперь буду ходить. Согласись, это странно, если раб одевается лучше господина?  
Последовала короткая пауза. Потом Джон подчеркнуто спокойно проговорил:  
— Не вижу ничего странного. Мало ли какие у меня причуды?  
— Убедительно, но не в данном случае. Отправляйся. Мои размеры я тебе сейчас напишу, но не очень старайся: если что-то будет плохо сидеть, даже лучше.  
Джон в итоге уехал, ворча, что в такую погоду собак на улицу не выгоняют, а уж тем более отставных армейских докторов с более чем настоящими ранениями в плечо, которые (ранения, а не доктора), вот же совпадения, вполне по-настоящему ноют. Шерлок остался один в полупустой квартире, лишенной почти всех следов их совместного обитания.  
Он подумал, не встать ли ему и не налить ли себе чашку чая. Но двигаться было лень. В полупустую гостиную медленно, капля по капле, как морфин по трубке, вливались сизые сумерки.  
Внизу сперва работало радио, напевая что-то голосом Даяны Росс или какой-то другой блюз, одинаково неважный, но задержавшийся почему-то в памяти. Запахло сдобой. Нервно зашаркали шлепанцы.  
Миссис Хадсон теперь стеснялась заговаривать с ними. Особенно с Джоном, хотя, казалось, должно было быть наоборот. Смотрела искоса, косилась.  
Шерлок не выдержал, спустился вниз.  
И столкнулся с миссис Хадсон на полдороге, она явно собиралась подняться наверх: оделась ответственно, словно для серьезного разговора. Какого? О чем? Все важное уже обсудили. Опять сантименты, не иначе.  
Пришлось ее завести обратно на кухню. Шерлок еще на рефлексе потянулся к старенькому круглому холодильнику, но оборвал себя: такие несчастные глаза были у их домовладелицы, а ему еще в детстве вбивали, что очень невежливо жевать при людях, когда они изливают на тебя эмоции. Даже если жевание адекватно выражает твое к этим эмоциям отношение.  
— Что случилось, миссис Хадсон? — спросил он. — О чем вы хотели поговорить? Я заверяю вас, что в наше отсутствие с вами ничего...  
— Шерлок, дорогой, — старушка поджала губы, окинула тревожным взглядом его синяки, в том числе и скрытые рубашкой, — Шерлока всегда поражала ее проницательность, которая, казалось бы, не следовала ни из интеллекта, ни из жизненного опыта. — Дорогой, я все понимаю, это твой какой-то план, то, чем вы занимаетесь и то, что съезжаете... Но скажи мне честно, у вас... правда все в порядке?  
Кухня была маленькой, гулкой, она болталась где-то под ногами, под серым лондонским небом сдувшимся воздушным шариком, и в этой кухне совсем никакого значения не имела маленькая старая женщина в темно-фиолетовом платье. Даже цвета ее почти растворились на фоне уютного интерьера и обоев в мелкий цветочек.  
— Вы с Джоном?.. — просительно проговорила она, подняв на него подведенные голубым глаза. — Вы справляетесь?  
И казалось, так просто было сказать неправду, успокоить; так логично, так нормально, ну почему нет?.. Он мог бы соврать Джону, он врал Джону, а ведь Джон был его... так почему не получалось этой женщине?  
Шерлок мягко улыбнулся, шагнул вперед, взял лицо миссис Хадсон в ладони, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал ее в лоб.  
— У нас все в порядке, — сказал он. — Вы же не думаете, что Джон мог бы злоупотребить своим положением? Или что я не смогу постоять за себя?  
— Да я не об этом, — она устало махнула рукой, села на высокую табуретку. — Хотя и об этом тоже, это рабство чего только не делает с головами! Я помню, еще во Флориде наш сосед стал рабом за долги, так дети, которых он раньше учил самолетики делать, плевали ему в след... Никогда не знаешь, как человек повернется. Но я о другом: вы же играете, и видно же, что вам тяжело, и тебе, а уж каково ему, как он переживает за тебя!.. — она покачала головой. — Ведь видно же, что в огонь кинется, а... — женщина потерла сторону носа. — Всегда тяжелее, когда другого... В общем, если вам что-нибудь нужно от меня... Что угодно! Если с кем-то поговорить, или помощь... Вы съезжаете от меня, но не думайте, что я когда-нибудь о вас забуду или к вам буду хуже относиться! Шерлок, дорогой, пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе!  
Шерлок стиснул ее руки, чувствуя, как внутри отпускает что-то тяжелое, ледяное. Иррациональное облегчение. Психологические последствия обращенного на тебя доверия.  
— Ну что вы, миссис Хадсон, — сказал он так мягко, как только мог себе позволить. — Чтобы мы забыли нашу не-домохозяйку?.. И ваши фирменные тартинки?  
Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась сквозь навернувшиеся слезы.  
— Они в холодильнике, мой дорогой. И я сейчас соберу вам с собой печенья на новоселье, я его весь вечер пекла, уже почти готово!..

Первый день на новой квартире прошел ничего себе, вроде и спокойно, но внутренняя суматоха совсем измотала Джона. Транспортная компания привезла коробки и разгрузила еще с утра. Потом Джон отправился на работу, про себя иррационально волнуясь, как там Шерлок. Идиотизм, конечно. А как там Шерлок, в самом-то деле? В квартире пусто, ничего и никого. Некого опасаться.  
Однако Джона все никак не покидало странное ощущение, что что-то случится. Он еле заставлял себя сосредоточиться на пациентах (к счастью, жизнь и здоровье большинства из них мало зависели от его квалификации), то и дело бросал взгляды на часы. Смена тянулась, будто на ноги богу Хроносу (был такой в греческой мифологии) привесили свинцовые гири.  
По дороге назад Джон даже не зашел в магазин, примчался, как на пожар. Сам не знал, отчего. Грызло что-то изнутри. Все вспоминал, как несколько дней назад, еще до переезда, Шерлок вновь проснулся среди ночи, и Джон расспрашивал его. Спросил, не приснилось ли ему, что он снова индийский мальчик. Шерлок поправил — причем тут индийский, я был английским мальчиком, не помнишь, что ли?.. А потом сказал, что нет, сон был другой. Джон, конечно, спросил, какой. Шерлок помолчал. В темноте дыхание его сбилось, но голос, когда он заговорил, был ровным: «Что тебе надели тебе на голову мешок и расстреляли. А меня продают с аукциона».  
И все, и с тех пор Джона все не покидало ощущение выстрела в спину. Готовящегося. Знаете, когда вот такое затишье между артобстрелами, и ты ждешь, и ждешь, и ждешь, когда наконец глухо бухнет, сначала в стороне, потом будет такой свист, потом... Но что толку об этом говорить. Главное — ждешь. А обстрела все нет. Уже и звезды загораются, а ничего. Ты начинаешь думать — может, пронесло сегодня?.. И вот тогда, когда уже расслабился, тебе прямо на голову...  
Джон думал о таком, когда несся в их новый дом. Запретил себе представлять страшное, а то уже перед глазами стояло.  
Но нет, все было спокойно: в квартире прозрачно, серо как-то (потому что день сумеречный), Шерлок в незнакомой пижаме стоит у окна, держит в опущенной руке скрипку... На звук ключа в двери даже не обернулся. Постель смята, скомкана — ну, хоть спал днем, и то ладно.  
Джон хотел спросить: «Были письма от клиентов?» Джон хотел сказать: «Извини, продуктов не купил, как ты насчет сэндвичей?» Вместо этого он просто подошел сзади, обнял. Прижался к плечу щекой.  
Думал — Шерлок обмякнет в объятии, как он иногда делал; но нет, остался твердым, позволил опереться на себя, и Джону не было даже стыдно этой минуты слабости.  
— Я тоже чувствую, — глухо сказал Шерлок. — Будто кто-то смотрит.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я?..  
— Ради бога, Джон.  
— Люди Мориарти не могли выследить нас?  
— Нет. Я был очень осторожен. Я даже близко к ним не подходил последний месяц... нет, это... Мориарти тут непричем.  
— Кто того причем? — спросил Джон со все возрастающей тревогой. — С кем ты ведешь игру? Ради кого мы сюда переехали?  
— Я не могу тебе ответить.  
— Не можешь?  
Шерлок развернулся, положил руки ему на плечи. Пристально поглядел в глаза, и снова, в который уже раз Джон понял и преисполнился. Шерлок знает. Шерлок может ошибаться, но пока он еще ни разу не ошибался фатально. Джон обещал.  
— Нервы, — коротко сказал Шерлок. — У нас обоих нервы. Это нормально в нашей ситуации, но нужно собраться.  
— Да, точно. Нервы, — кивнул Джон. — Мне выписать нам легкие седативные?  
— Выпиши. Я даже буду их пить.  
Джон неверяще усмехнулся, и Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза в ответ.  
— Ты почему-то считаешь, что я небрежен относительно своего здоровья. Ты ошибаешься. Я забочусь о своем теле по мере необходимости, — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Как бы мне порой ни хотелось быть чистым духом. Мой мозг работает как прежде, но тело устало. Проклятый транспорт! — он в сердцах стукнул кулаком одной руки по предплечью другой.  
Джон положил свою руку на его кулак успокаивающим жестом.  
— Неважно, — тихо сказал он. — Мы справимся.  
Во всяком случае, Джон очень хотел в это верить.

У инспектора Лестрейда выдался не самый приятный день. Нехорошее убийство, явный глухарь; потом инспекция от начальства, по бумажкам в основном. После обеда наметился просвет: во-первых, пришел результат экспертизы по одному неприятному делу, и с чистой совестью Лестрейд отпустил Донован на арест — давно рвалась. А сам, проиграв сражение с совестью, решил не подремать в кресле лишние полчаса, а пойти на штурм квартального отчета.  
Однако судьба была явно против того, чтобы следующую инспекцию Грегори Лестрейд прошел как следует: в самый разгар подбивки статистики по насильникам его отвлек стук о косяк, подозрительно уверенный — кто-то из подчиненных, дуболомов эдаких.  
Лестрейд поднял глаза, намереваясь отчитать мерзавца, и осекся: в дверях стоял Холмс. Как его вообще пустили сюда? Рабам не положено. Впрочем, он всегда умел как-то проникать.  
Он еще больше похудел; синяк на скуле и темная полоса, видная под ослабленным ошейником (видно, в какой-то момент затянули слишком туго, да и оставили надолго), а еще синие круги под глазами от недосыпа и бледная, какая-то ознобная кожа не добавляли ему красоты. Холмс почти шатался; такими заморенными рабы обычно не выглядят даже на время от времени конфискуемых Отделом пропаганды листовках Движения. Обыкновенные, но непривычные на нем шмотки (толстовка с капюшоном, футболка, джинсы) висели на сыщике, как на вешалке.  
У Грега, несмотря на странное, гадливое чувство, которое подсознательно вызывал любой раб, остро, жалостливо и грустно засосало под ложечкой. Боже, кто его так?.. На улице нарвался, надерзил кому-то, а остальное — сам довел недосыпом и недоеданием, как всегда?.. Или...  
Нет, об этом даже думать не хотелось. Уотсон — нормальный мужик. К тому же, Шерлок его друг. Был другом. Черт, еще над этим голову ломать...  
Грегу вообще с этим делом было сложно. Сразу же после процесса он только раз позвонил на Бейкер-стрит, услышал от Джона, что «все в порядке» — и ухватился за предлог выкинуть их проблемы из головы. Ну, раз в порядке-то. После признания Холмса виновным у него хватало и своих забот: по Ярду шла большая проверка, головы летели только так, удивительно, что вообще удалось усидеть на своем месте (кажется, только потому, что начальник отдела наорал на ОВР — Лестрейда, значит, в констебли, а кто убийц ловить будет за нашу зарплату? Регулировщики?!). А кроме того...  
В глубине души Грег признавал рабов за личность, и поэтому в их присутствии ему становилось неловко. В школе им объясняли, что рабство экономически оправдано и заложено в человеческой природе, а потому будет существовать, все по Марксу и Фрейду. И все-таки как-то Лестрейду от этого было не по себе. Подростками они с друзьями рассуждали: придумают наконец-то дешевых роботов, и сразу рабство исчезнет. Вот как конвейерное производство снизило нагрузку на рабский рынок: дед рассказывал Грегори, до чего легко было загреметь в рабы до того, как эта штука появилась.  
Потом, конечно, эти юношеские разговоры забылись... ну, почти для всех. Один из друзей Грега по тем временам загремел в аболиционисты, его с год назад поймал соседний отдел. Лестрейду говорили: сделай, дурак, вид, что его не знаешь... Не сделал. В результате повышение опять прошло стороной.  
И сейчас странное ощущение нестабильности накатило с новой силой, когда Лестрейд смотрел на знакомую инопланетную физиономию младшего... нет, теперь уже, вероятно, единственного Холмса.  
— Шерлок. Что тебе? — спросил он, стараясь глаза не отводить и держаться спокойно.  
— Инспектор Лестрейд. Нужно поговорить.  
— Шерлок, я... — Грегори не мог подобрать слова, путался в них ужасно и сердился на себя совершенно по-мальчишески. К счастью, он вовремя вспомнил, что Холмс ведь с Уотсоном по-прежнему брали какие-то дела. Недавно Джон даже новый рассказ опубликовал в «Стрэнде». Правда, пока про один из старых случаев, еще до того как Шерлок... до суда, в общем. — Мы... вряд ли чем можем помочь. Мы занимаемся убийствами, а ты... Если это по поводу каких-то... ваших дел, то Уотсону нужно самому прийти, и тогда...  
— Мой хозяин, — Шерлок выделил эти слова голосом, — прийти не может. Прошу вас, Лестрейд. Нужно поговорить... конфиденциально. Лучше не здесь. Лучше в сквере.  
Лестрейд нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Его не слишком-то тянуло разговаривать с Холмсом. Все эти синяки... Если надумает пожаловаться на хозяина, то Лестрейду, откровенно говоря, нечего будет делать. Он не сможет завести дело. Но и проигнорировать... В лучшем случае прийти к Джону поговорить — и что ему сказать?..  
В конце концов Грегори рассердился на себя, даже, можно сказать, преисполнился к самому себе презрением. До сорока с лишним лет дожил и никогда не поддавался трусливому голоску в голове — а сейчас вдруг ослаб коленями. Да, Шерлок раб. Но пока он еще рабом не был, он столько сделал для Грегори и его отдела, что теперь, по крайней мере, он может его хоть выслушать. А что, если...  
Нет, об этом даже думать не следует. Конечно, у Лестрейда упала раскрываемость после ухода Шерлока; но ведь не нужно забывать, что им все дела его еще пришлось проверять и перепроверять во время и после этого скандального процесса. Как бы Шерлок теперь работал с Донован? А с Андерсоном? И раньше-то не очень...  
И как они теперь работали бы с ним, если и сам Грегори...  
Тут Лестрейду окончательно стало стыдно, да, к тому же, квартальный отчет обладал отрицательной силой притяжения. Инспектор сказал:  
— Хорошо, давай поговорим внизу.  
Так вот и вышло, что в Крайстчерч Гарденз они уселись на скамейку — то есть, Лестрейд уселся, а Шерлок встал рядом, замер, то и дело нервно трогая пальцами ошейник. Лестрейд на выходе привычно прихватил кофе с лотка; Шерлок, естественно, не взял, и Грег теперь не знал, куда этот стаканчик девать. Тот, правда, уютно грел руки, и отставлять его в сторону не хотелось.  
— Ладно, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Лестрейд, преодолевая внутреннее неудобство. «Смотри на него, — велел он себе. — Не отводи глаза».  
И посмотрел.  
К его удивлению, Холмс встретил взгляд Лестрейда почти с усмешкой — своей знакомой неуловимой усмешкой, которая едва угадывалась в уголках губ.  
— Нужна ваша помощь, инспектор.  
— Я немногим могу...  
— Дело касается Майкрофта. Да, и кстати, пейте кофе, не стесняйтесь. Вам понадобится вся ясность мысли, на которую вы способны.  
«Наглец», — подумал Лестрейд привычно. А потом привычно послушался.  
Холмсы остаются Холмсами при любых обстоятельствах.

Джон не ожидал в тот день ничего плохого. Наоборот, его тревоги несколько улеглись: они завершили это странноватое дело с индонезийским жемчугом для Морстена; «карта сокровищ» (чип с записанными на нем кодами наркоторговцев), правда, упокоился на дне Темзы, но, кажется, самого Морстена и его очаровательную невесту это только успокоило. На радостях они уехали в Европу путешествовать: Рохан закрыла клинику и пришла передать привет, даже впихнула Джону национальные индийские сладости на меду.  
Джон их есть не стал, не любил сладкое, особенно приторное. Оставил Шерлоку. Тот, кажется, обрадовался, хотя виду не подал: придя со стадиона, где в очередной раз делал ставки, а заодно, как туманно выразился, «встречался с нужными людьми», довольно фыркнул и завалился с этими пирожками прямо на кровать, смотреть телевизор. Джон даже не стал его ругать за крошки, как, бывало, ругала их с Гарри мама. Только хмыкнул и подумал, что надо бы почаще покупать сладости. Сам Джон никогда, даже в детстве, сладкоежкой не был, потому забывал. А Шерлок, разумеется, о таких приземленных материях не напоминал, за покупками ходил редко, а зайти в ресторан и заказать себе двойной десерт теперь не мог. Очередное неудобство их положения, на сей раз мелкое.  
Да, у новой квартиры имелось то достоинство, что телевизор здесь можно было поставить прямо напротив кровати. Да и сам телевизор был поновее, чем на Бейкер-стрит, даже цветной. Если бы еще цветных передач было побольше...  
В общем, Джон беды не ждал и не слишком удивился, когда вечером не застал Шерлока дома.  
Для рабов существовало что-то вроде негласного комендантского часа: законодательно им не запрещалось разгуливать где угодно с разрешения хозяина, но на практике чтобы показаться где-то после наступления темноты, требовалось иметь с собой нотариально заверенное разрешение от хозяина на свободу перемещения по определенному району.  
У Шерлока было такое разрешение в пределах Большого Лондона, так что Джон не слишком беспокоился... пока, просматривая под пиво титры к повтору очередной серии «Доктора Кто» (Девятый и Роза успешно разоблачили аферу человека, который изобрел миниатюрные телефоны, работающие на коротких волнах, а потом использовал их как предлог, чтобы разместить над планетой сеть спутниковых излучателей, контролирующий разум жителей), не обнаружил, что уже практически стукнуло полночь. А Шерлока все не было.  
Разумеется, в прежнее время с Шерлока сталось бы исчезнуть на пару дней или даже на неделю. Но то в прежнее. После суда он никогда не исчезал дольше, чем на несколько часов, не предупредив или не оставив записки, хотя Джон его, разумеется, ни о чем таком не просил и попросить не мог. Может быть, наконец-то начал понимать, до чего Джону важно всегда видеть его, всегда знать, что с ним. А может быть, просто чувствовал себя неуверенно в новой роли.  
Так или иначе, но раньше Шерлок не пропадал. А теперь пропал.  
Всю ночь Джон глаз не сомкнул. Несколько раз собрал и разобрал револьвер, проверил патроны в тайнике за холодильником, отжался раз сто пятьдесят небольшими подходами (силком велел себе прекратить, когда потерял счет — еще не хватало, чтобы руки завтра дрожали от перенапряжения). Намерил кругами по комнате, наверное, несколько миль.  
За окнами дрожала в мареве фонарей обычная лондонская зимняя ночь, которая где-то скрывала в себе Шерлока. Шерлока в ошейнике. Шерлока уязвимого; возможно, раненого; возможно, с дозой чего-нибудь нехорошего в крови... может быть, стискивающего зубы и ждущего Джона из последних сил...  
Нет, все, хватит об этом думать.  
К пяти утра Джон был близок к тому, чтобы накинуть куртку и выскочить на влажные и слякотные улицы, полные выпавшего вчера и растаявшего за ночь снега, на поиски своего друга, партнера и подельника в преступлениях против буквы закона.  
В шесть утра он все-таки это сделал, причем дверь не запер (на случай, если Шерлок истекает кровью и потерял ключи), просто сунул между косяком и дверью записку: «Уехал в Ярд».  
В Ярде, увы, ничего хорошего Джона не ждало.  
Рано поутру, конечно, никого кроме дежурных там не было. Ему предложили заполнить бумаги на поиск рабов, он отказался. Прождал часов до девяти, зверея постепенно все больше. Сначала ходил по мраморному коридору, потом выскочил в маленький скверик с фонтаном за углом — Крайстчерч Гарденз, как гласила табличка. Посидел на одной скамейке, на другой, наблюдая, как через сквер проходят с кейсами и сумочками офисные работники. Муниципальный раб в ошейнике уныло шаркал метлой: судя по его виду, ночью он почти не спал, но пьянчугой не выглядел. Джон косился на беднягу с виноватым видом, потом купил с лотка кофе, отпил символически пару глотков, остальное отдал рабу. Тот поглядел на Джона с опасливым удивлением, но взял и прочувствованно поблагодарил. От этого стало еще гаже.  
В общем, Джона корежило, и он не находил себе места.  
Он вернулся в Ярд, узнал у какого-то молодого парня, смутно знакомого внешне (кажется, парень тоже не мог вспомнить, где он Джона видел, и оттого общался с ним чуточку преувеличенно дружелюбно), что Лестрейд, оказывается, в отпуске, причем уже дня два, и что связаться с ним никак нельзя. Это был тупик: обращаться ни к кому из лестрейдовского отдела не хотелось, после того как они дружно отправили Шерлока на скамью подсудимых.  
Джон вернулся к еще более хмурому ночному дежурному, чья смена запаздывала, согласился заполнить заявление на поиск раба и поспешил домой: Шерлок мог уже вернуться.  
Шерлок вернулся: дверь была распахнута, записка отсутствовала. С именем друга на губах Джон ворвался в комнату... и обнаружил на их кровати серого кота, упитанного и лоснящегося. Кота Джон знал: он принадлежал их соседке и, несмотря на домашнее воспитание и породистое происхождение, отличался редкостной пиратской наглостью и почти собачьим умением открывать двери.  
Подхватив кота под пузо, Джон вернулся в коридор, намереваясь отдать животное соседке. Ну конечно: записка валялась на полу в прихожей, Джон не заметил ее в спешке.  
Когда он распрямлялся, поднимая записку с пола, кот дернулся, вырываясь из рук. Джон потянулся его подхватить, не успел и, когда попытался распрямиться, почувствовал, как что-то больно врезается в солнечное сплетение. Рот открылся сам собой, глаза наполнились слезами, и стало невозможным уже ни на что реагировать, и выхватить пистолет из кобуры за спиной тоже оказалось невозможно.  
Все было кончено в один миг: прихожую заполнили плечистые парни в черных масках, оставляющих открытыми только рот и глаза, скрутили Джону руки за спиной, изъяли револьвер, сунули в рот кляп (профессиональный, резиновый!), накинули на голову что-то непроницаемое, свели вниз по лестнице и затолкали на заднее сиденье некой легковой машины.  
«Все, — подумал Джон, обмерев от липкого страха, ибо вспомнил сны Шерлока. Тут же сердце забилось чаще, напряженно, руки и ноги напряглись, готовые рвать хоть пароходные цепи — увы, не получалось. — Со мной все. Неужели конец?.. А сам Шерлок?.. Боже, пусть какому-нибудь султану, от султана он выберется, он гений, лишь бы не на рудники, лишь бы не на органы...»

Покрывало на кровати было снежно-белым, подушки — винно-красного цвета, и все это почему-то вызывало у Грегори Лестрейда нехорошие предчувствия.  
Впрочем, может быть, в предчувствиях было виновато то, что он два последних дня едва мог сомкнуть глаза, да и разница во времени...  
Проклятый Холмс. Нет, проклятые Холмсы. Лестрейда умел держать себя в присутствии опасности, но не был чертовым адреналиновым наркоманом вроде Уотсона, так что все эти шпионские игры, все эти MI под разнообразными номерами — это было для него как-то чересчур.  
За окном гостиничного номера он видел узкую, мощеную булыжником улицу, а на той стороне ее — буквально рукой подать — сгрудились, прижавшись друг к другу, разноцветные дома, словно сошедшие с жестяной коробки из-под печенья. Базель весь казался таким лакрично-печенюшным. Гостиница тоже словно сошла со страниц Андерсена (не того, который судмедэксперт и конфликтовал с Холмсом, а другого, который писатель). В узком длинном холле стояли старинные кресла, и портье — старушка в очках — вязала под торшером, вписывая приезжих в амбарную книгу. Комната же Лестрейду досталась под крышей: чердачный скос уходил к самому полу, в ящике крошечного балкона за витой решеткой, наверное, весной цвели анютины глазки. Казалось, вот сейчас с той стороны улицы ему помашет рукой Герда и пригласит заходить в гости. Или даже перекинет ему из окна напротив доску, чтобы он залез...  
Впрочем, маловероятно. В жизни Грегори Лестрейда вылазки на крышу редко бывали романтичными. Совсем не бывали, если честно.  
Бездомный принес ему записку с адресом отеля позавчера, а сегодня, миновав границу с Германией (кружной путь, ну да ничего не попишешь), Лестрейд уже был здесь, ежась от незнакомого языка и странных континентальных привычек. Черт побери. Шерлок, став _рабом _, рассылал курьеров, а начальник отдела Грег толком никогда не умел подчиненных за кофе послать.  
Все это Лестрейду нравилось чем дальше, тем меньше, но что поделать. По самому большому счету, никто его не заставлял.  
Лестрейд открыл окно, подумал, не сходить ли ему и не купить сигарет, но вспомнил, что в этом богом забытом местечке все магазины закрываются уже в шесть; потом вспомнил еще, что на автовокзале, на который он приехал, есть круглосуточный магазин, и автовокзал этот буквально в двух шагах. Подумал, как долго придется отвыкать от курева заново, и совсем было решил никуда не ходить, тем более, что в той же записке его просили ждать в номере, никуда не отлучаясь. Но руки уже сами собой натягивали пиджак, потом теплую куртку. «Я не буду покупать сигарет, — решил Лестрейд покаянно, берясь за ручку двери, — только позвоню жене, там есть междугородние телефоны...»  
Тут, без шума и ударов, дверь подалась под рукой внутрь, и в комнату мимо него бесшумной волной втекли люди в городском камуфляже. Лестрейд не успел ни опомниться, ни сообразить, как его руки оказались скручены за спиной, один рукав грубо задран чуть не до локтя, и в кожу с внутренней стороны руки болезненно укололо, а под кожей побежал холодок — настоящий или воображаемый. «Хоть бы снотворное... — с тоской подумал Лестрейд. — Или?..» Он испугался «сыворотки правды» — знал, что есть такие штуки, которые полностью разрушают мозг.  
— Расслабьтесь, мистер Лестрейд, — произнес голос на прекрасном лондонском английском с легким валлийским акцентом и знакомыми интонациями опытного следователя. — Будете сотрудничать — выйдете из этого дела здоровым и целым. Подумайте о дочерях. Подумали?  
Лестрейд был в состоянии только что-то простонать невнятно и кивнуть.  
— Что вы знаете о местонахождении Майкрофта Холмса?__

 

 

Когда-то, в давние, счастливые времена, Шерлок и Джон на спор делали так: Шерлок завязывал глаза, они садились в такси, и Джон показывал водителю выдранный из блокнота листок с написанным от руки пунктом назначения. Большинство кэбби при этом довольно нервно требовали уточнить, знает ли «мистер» с завязанными глазами, что тут происходит.  
Пары язвительных ремарок Шерлока по поводу пари и особенностей поведения жертв похищения хватало, чтобы меньшинство водителей затыкались и везли, куда сказано (а большинство — высаживали их на месте).  
В тех случаях, когда кэбмены все-таки не слишком возмущались, Джона ждало увлекательное шоу. Сосредоточенный Шерлок сидел, выпрямившись, даже голову не поворачивал, напряженно хмурил густые брови. Рано или поздно он начинал торжествующе улыбаться (господи, как Джон сейчас скучал по этой улыбке!), и Джон уже знал, что последует: «Ну же, Южное Баттерси! Простейшая задача, я надеялся на что-то посерьезнее».  
Шерлок всегда умудрялся узнать, куда они едут, просто считая повороты и улавливая легчайшие изменения лондонского шума. А иногда и просто по поворотам: было и такое условие их то ли пари, то ли тренировки, когда Шерлок вставлял в уши затычки. Джон пару раз пробовал повторить; не выходило. Сбивался уже на пятом-шестом повороте. Когда закрываешь глаза, а тебя еще и трясет, вестибулярный аппарат, знаете ли, начинает неадекватно работать. Шерлок как-то умудрялся делать на это поправку, но то Шерлок. Он же гений.  
Короче говоря, когда Джона профессионально вытряхнули с заднего сиденья автомобиля, он окончательно запутался и даже отдаленно не представлял, где находится. Ясно только, что из центра Лондона выехать не успели.  
Под ногами был асфальт, потом гравий, потом какие-то коридоры, ступеньки, коридоры... Сперва они поднялись на пару пролетов, потом спустились еще на сколько-то, и он даже не знал, ниже они или выше подвального этажа. Потом с головы сдернули мешок, но надели непроницаемую повязку; только какие-то бетонные стены и уловил вокруг. Уложили на носилки, попытались пристегнуть. Джон рванулся из последних сил, почуяв — ну вот, сейчас начнут вскрывать! Нет. Справились, скрутили, прижали, почему-то не ломая кости и вообще не причиняя особого вреда. Выть уже хотелось от отчаяния и бессилия, как тут что-то вкололи в руку, и стало сонно и равнодушно.  
Все уже кончилось. Чего бороться-то?  
Все равно от беспомощности хотелось плакать, и Джон, кажется, не выдержал. По крайней мере, когда с него сняли повязку, она казалась влажной.  
От носилок его отвязали, усадили на жесткий стул с подлокотниками, зафиксировали руки и лодыжки. Фиксаторы были металлические — никуда не деться. Джон расслабленно подергал руки, ноги. Нет, не сбежишь. Убили бы скорее. Уж слишком мучительно думать, что подвел Шерлока...  
Глаза резало ужасной болью, и он не мог понять: то ли от укола, то ли от света, невыносимо яркого, в котором эта комната с голыми бетонными стенами буквально утопала.  
— Мы вкололи вам сыворотку Л-311, мистер Уотсон, — произнес невидимый, но неприятный голос за стеной белого огня. — Не сопротивляйтесь, или ваши когнитивные способности могут пострадать. Использование этой сыворотки на свободных гражданах обычно не допускается, но у нас с вами особые обстоятельства. Еще через несколько минут она подействует в полной мере, и говорить неправду вам будет не просто болезненно — невозможно. Не мучьте себя.  
«Когнитивные способности? — паника, стократ сильнее прежней, ударила по Джону многотонным молотом. — То есть идиотом останусь?!»  
«А кто ты теперь? — засмеялся внутренний голос, точь-в-точь Гарри. — Идиот и есть!»  
Джон попытался проморгаться, как-то смирить эту ужасную резь в глазах, а заодно и боль в выкрученных руках. Нет. Никакого выхода, ничего, только невыносимый голос за светом:  
— Отвечайте на наши вопросы, мистер Уотсон, и вам нечего будет опасаться.  
— Доктор Уотсон, — нашел он в себе что-то из последних сил, сказал обыденным тоном, щурясь и облизывая губы. — Или капитан.  
— Боюсь, что вряд ли, — проговорил голос многообещающе. — Ваша дата рождения, мистер Уотсон.  
Он подумал, не замолчать ли, просто из принципа. Наверняка перед ними лежит его досье, в такой куцей картонной папочке. Уродливое маленькое досье на смешного маленького человека, который ни одно дело в жизни не мог до конца довести: то под пули попадал, как последний дурак, то мешок позволил себе на голову надеть, как лопух-гражданский. Тогда как его Шерлок...  
— В какой школе вы учились?  
— Это есть... в моем личном деле.  
— Я хочу услышать ответ от вас. В какой школе вы учились?  
Нет. Нет. Страх волнами проходил по телу, хотелось сжаться, прикрыть беззащитный живот, но он заставлял себя сидеть прямо. Это химия. Это просто химия. Нужно перетерпеть и все будет хорошо. Если не убили сразу, не пытают... Это не какие-то гангстеры, это, похоже, спецслужбы (Майкрофт?.. мысли ворочались тяжело, и Джон не сразу сообразил, что уж Майкрофт-то никак не мог отдать приказ о его похищении). Британские, а не советские. Есть шанс, что он выйдет живым. Может, не сразу.  
— Налагались ли на вас административные взыскания во время учебы?  
Нужно сохранять спокойствие. Лишнего не выдавать, но и не спорить. Выжидать. Если будет хоть малейший шанс...  
Может быть, Шерлок тоже где-то здесь? Может, его держат рядом?  
— Где пребывает находящийся у вас в собственности Шерлок Холмс?

— Да я не знал, зачем Шерлок вышел на связь!.. — вероятно, Грегори Лестрейд сейчас выглядел не слишком достойно: тут вам и слезы, и сопли на лице, и все что хочешь. И блеял он, как думал инспектор с отвращением, не хуже малолетнего преступника на задержании. Но контролировать себя не получалось: чертов наркотик перевернул кровь сверху донизу, и, что самое обидное, даже без гребаного кайфа. — Он четко ничего не сказал! Сказал, нужно в Швейцарию поехать, забрать доки у контакта одного и передать потом, кому скажут. Я думал, он себе побег готовит! Он весь в синяках был, как груша боксерская, я ж думал, Джон шутит, когда говорит, что вечно ему врезать хочет, а оно вот как!  
— Вы были уверены в этом? — следователь говорил почти мягко, почти спокойно, но адская боль в заломленной назад руке Лестрейда не отпускала. — У вас не было впечатления, что нынешний хозяин Холмса хорошо к нему относится?  
Болело вообще все тело: только что его весьма профессионально, но пока не слишком серьезно избили. Даже не один зуб не шатался. Экономили усилия.  
— Не знаю, — простонал Лестрейд. Кровь, горячая и тяжелая, пылала в жилах и, ему казалось, вот-вот готова была выплеснуться через глазницы. Нужно было срочно рассказать и бежать куда-то, бежать, искать холод, зарываться в лед, падать в холодную реку, лишь бы не разорвало изнутри этим кипящим оловом, которое залили в него вместо крови. — Не знаю этого... гребаного... Джона Уотсона. Я пиво с ним пил! Два раза! Или три! Глаза у него, как у убийцы, особенно когда про Шерлока говорил. Я таких навидался, черт. Не в курсе, что там между ними!  
— И согласились совершить государственное преступление, поспособствовав побегу раба? — на сей раз в голосе допрашивающего звучал искренний интерес. Или почти интерес.  
— Я ни на что не соглашался, — упрямо проговорил Лестрейд. — Я знаю, что Шерлок Холмс расследовал преступления. Знаю, что он их до сих пор расследует. Я имел... черт, разумные основания! Полагать, что у него тоже тут детективные дела! А я отпуск не брал три года уже, жена нудела, что мне нужно отдохнуть...  
— И именно поэтому вы сюда поехали без жены?  
— Она мне изменяет, — зло признался Лестрейд. — Шерлок сказал. Ну?! Чего вам еще?!  
— Вы хороший коппер, Лестрейд, — хмыкнул черный, которого Лестрейд уже начал называть про себя следователем, хотя у следователей обычно не бывает таких железных захватов. — Вы умеете отпираться. Но вы сейчас не можете врать. Можете говорить полуправду, можете изворачиваться, но врать — нет, не получится. Что вы думали на самом деле? Как вы оценивали эту ситуацию?  
— Что этот сукин сын Шерлок манипулирует мной, — Лестрейд грязно выругался. — Что заставляет нарушать закон. Организовать ему бегство на все готовое, а самому даже не почесаться.  
— И почему же вы не отказали?  
— Потому что от имени Майкрофта попросил! Я не могу отказать Майкрофту!  
— Почему? — следователь говорил все с той же холодной заинтересованностью. Отчего-то от этой прохладцы в голосе Лестрейду становилось легче, и хотелось говорить и говорить.  
— Долг за мной, — выплюнул Лестрейд. — Он прикрыл меня, когда я... — он остановился.  
— Говорите, Лестрейд. Вы окажетесь в куда худшей ситуации, если не скажете.  
— Да я одного типа прикончил при задержании. Никто не знал. И не узнал бы. Это... уже пять лет было назад, и он с меня никогда ничего не требовал. И дочке еще с больницей помог.  
— А вы в курсе, что Майкрофт Холмс ныне находится в коме и не в состоянии потребовать долг? А Шерлок Холмс не может свидетельствовать в суде, будучи рабом. И не может никому донести на вас.  
— В курсе, — простонал Лестрейд. Настроение сменилось опять, ему хотелось вырваться из собственной кожи, которая невыносимо колола, и завыть по-собачьи. Самая маленькая, трезвая часть его сознания угрюмо спрашивала все остальные: ну что, какими еще способами препарат развяжет тебе язык?  
— Тогда почему вы не отказали?  
В самом деле, почему? Сейчас, мучаясь от боли, страха, злости и безрассудной мути, заливающей голову, Лестрейд зло думал, что дурак был, потому не отказал. Нужно было отказать. Собирался отказать. Это благоразумно, нормально: у него жена, дети, почти безупречная анкета. Ну куда ему лезть в эту парашу?  
Потом подумал: я что, трус?.. Двадцать лет не трусил, ни перед начальством, ни перед бандитами, а теперь начну?  
А слова сами вырывались изо рта, вперед мыслей.  
— Я не мог! Да что ж вы, человек или машина?! Не понимаете?! Я тогда... этот подонок семерых!.. Девчонок... а он... И Нелли! Если бы не он, Нелли бы... И какой я тогда гад буду, если брату его не помогу сбежать, а?.. Нет, вы не понимаете, черт бы вас побрал, где вам...

Вопросы походили на щупальца осьминога. Джон не знал, это галлюцинация, или они действительно разводят таких резиновых гадов в этих подвалах. Мерзкие щупальца проникали в рот и в нос, издевательски тыкали уголки глаз, очевидно, надеясь выдрать стекловидные тела с мясом и нервами. А когда он пытался закрыть глаза, они пылали светом в лицо, раздергивали веки.  
Если ответить на вопрос, боль прекратится. Щупальца уйдут. Но тогда над головой сомкнутся ледяные воды океана.  
«Во время службы вы дважды докладывали о нарушениях в хранении фармакологических препаратов с разницей в полгода, назовите причину второго доклада».  
«Как вы познакомились с Шерлоком Холмсом?»  
«Как вам пришла в голову идея писать детективные рассказы?»  
«Фамилия вашего куратора в колледже?»  
«Почему вы решили выкупить Холмса, это превышало ваши финансовые возможности?»  
«Отчего расстроились ваши отношения с сестрой?»  
«Год смерти вашего отца?»  
«Почему вы навещали Майкрофта Холмса в клинике?»  
«Вы любите индийскую кухню, Джон? Ваше любимое блюдо?»  
«В декабре, до вашего переезда с Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок Холмс дважды обращался в приемный покой, оплачивал визит наличными. Кем были нанесены травмы?»  
И тут Джон не выдержал, застонал, чуть не заплакал:  
— Мной!.. Мной, все я... — он хотел сказать, что он не хотел, что Шерлок сам просил, что он не садист там какой-то, но язык как-то умудрился почти против его воли вывернуть немного по-другому: — Он сам хотел! Это... для него все... напросился... — Джон вспомнил тот случай, когда Шерлок свалился с лестницы, но вовремя прикусил язык. Что-то бродило смутное в голове, что Шерлок не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал. Почему — Джон вспомнить уже не мог, но это было почти неважно.  
Когда ответ на вопрос был дан, терпеть становилось легче, почти возможно.  
— Что вы знаете о Майкрофте Холмсе?  
— Это... из-за него. Из-за него Шерлок... угодил в рабы. Потому что... он... впал в кому. Если бы не в кому — не допустил бы. Гад, как он мог...  
— Что вы знаете о деятельности Майкрофта Холмса?  
— Он — британское правительство...  
— Очень смешно, мистер Уотсон. При каких обстоятельствах вы видели Майкрофта Холмса прежде?  
— Он... Шерлоку приносил... бомбы...  
— Бомбы?  
— Папки. Я звал их бомбами. Они... взрывались, и Шерлок... его в любой момент могли забрать у меня, понимаете?.. Они все хотели его забрать... Майкрофт тоже хотел забрать его себе, но не защитил, нет, теперь только я...  
— Что вы знаете о Майкрофте Холмсе сейчас?  
— Он сам дышать не может. Раньше тоже не мог, от него не вздохнуть было... и сам он, в этих своих галстуках... Если бы Шерлок не был рабом, он бы его отключил. А это его семья, понимаете?.. Я рад, что Шерлок раб.... рад, что раб... — Джон засмеялся истерически и почти не почувствовал пощечины, которой, видимо, хотели привести его в чувство. — Я иду — и он идет следом...  
— Что вы знаете об отношениях Майкрофта Холмса с братом?  
— ...Терпеть его не мог. Руки не подаст. У меня... тоже сестра, я знаю. Это все равно... нет, так нельзя жить. А он, мерзавец, в кому...  
Осьминоги расползались в желе, заползали в уши. Звуки становились мутными, тяжелыми.  
— Что вы знаете о докторе Рохан Десаи?  
— Не трогайте ее, — пробормотал Джон заплетающимся языком, — она тут ни при чем.  
«Вот оно, — подумал он тоскливо. — И теперь не так. Я подставлю их...» Но почему-то он не мог вспомнить даже кого «их», не говоря уже о том, чем именно и почему он мог подставить.  
— Шерлок Холмс наведывался к ней в клинику один раз, один раз туда пришли вы, и дважды побывали у нее дома, — дважды? Разве? Нет, не думать о втором визите. Они пришли поздно вечером, и Шерлок настоял, чтобы задержались до середины ночи, а потом вызвали такси. — Расскажите о вашем первом визите.  
— Шерлок... — язык говорил сам, против воли, — рассказал мне про нее. Сказал, красивая, в моем вкусе... Очень одинокая. И второй раз... я думал, покупать цветы или нет?.. Не стал, смешно: я с цветами...  
И это тоже было правдой, конечно: Шерлок говорил, что доктор Десаи в его вкусе, говорил, что она несчастлива. И про цветы Джон тогда тоже раздумывал. Но сейчас слова выходили у него изо рта сами, и он испытал дикую панику — как так, он что, теряет себя? Ложные воспоминания? Или это чертова сыворотка так играет с мозгами?..  
— У вас были сексуальные отношения с доктором Десаи?  
— Нет, — а это было просто. — Она... она не такая... не про это...  
— У Шерлока Холмса были сексуальные отношения с доктором Десаи?  
Тут Джон засмеялся, и потом его заколотило, забило, закружило в истерике. Почему-то было очень смешно представлять Шерлока рядом с индианкой: какая-то она вся слишком, и грудь у нее слишком большая, и губы слишком полные, и кожа слишком темная, и ресницы слишком густые... А Шерлок такой тощий, бледный, недоразумение. Еще весь в синяках. Голый — так вообще...  
Горло свело спазмами, судорогами, и на несколько секунд Джон забыл, как дышать. Когда же воздух пришел, он драл горло, словно наждак. Какое там скучно?.. Это больно, черт побери!  
У цвета появился запах — противный, аммиачный. «Вот оно — когнитивное расстройство, — подумал Джон. — Все, остаток дней буду идиотом. Под себя ходить... Гарри меня, конечно, отправит куда-нибудь в лечебницу...» И эта мысль выдернула его в сознание в мгновение ока, потому что — Гарри! Ей же, в случае недееспособности Джона, перейдет право владения Шерлоком! Черт побери! Она же с ним... Он же ее...  
— Где сейчас находится Шерлок Холмс? — вновь повторил голос. — Когда вы видели его в последний раз? Как он себя вел?  
И тут у Джона сорвало последние мысли. В голове помутилось, смешалось, понеслось. Он рванулся с кресла, прямо на лампу. Кажется, даже что-то получилось: комната завалилась вбок, за левое плечо, лампа мазнула по глазам, свет перекосился, привиделись чьи-то удивленно расширенные зрачки за исцарапанными стеклами очков — а-ах, мерзавцы, мерзавцы!  
— Он мой! — закричал Джон, пытаясь выдраться из наручников, из ремней; увы, те были надежными. — Он мой, слышите! Не смейте его трогать! Шерлок ни в чем не виноват! Он мой раб! Раб! Он ничего не мог сделать! Пустите меня, я его найду! Гады, мерзавцы, гниды паскудные... Оставьте его в покое!  
Потом, после нескольких ударов по ребрам и по почкам, когда он понял уже, что вырваться не получится, Джон только молил, размазывая по лицу кровь и слезы ярости, рвался куда-то, не замечая ни чужих рук, ни стен. Холодный голос над ухом по-прежнему спрашивал что-то о Майкрофте Холмсе, но Джон не мог, не хотел его слышать. Опять этот Майкрофт... чертов Майкрофт... причем тут он, когда Шерлок пропал, а они не пускают его... они его...  
— Пожалуйста, пустите меня к нему... — стонал Джон, лежа на полу. — Или выпустите его. Не надо выпускать меня, пустите его. Нет, не нужно, он раб, как же он там...  
— В самом деле, пора заканчивать, — произнес над ухом скучающий голос. Подняв налитые кровью измученные глаза, Джон разглядел силуэт невысокого грузного человека в хорошем костюме. С тростью. Да что ж у них, то зонтики, то еще какие палки...  
  
— Вы уверены, сэр? — тихо проговорил кто-то; в воспаленной голове Джона промелькнуло, что с такими точно выверенными уважительными паузами может говорить только вышколенный секретарь. — Это может быть спектакль.  
— Уотсон не обладает подобными талантами. Нет, эта примитивная душонка и в самом деле все, что мы тут видим — маньяк с фиксацией на Холмсе.  
— Не самый редкий исход для бывших военных, плюс эти подавленные гомосексуальные тенденции... — произнес третий голос; или его нужно называть первым голосом? Тот самый, следователь. В очочках.  
Человек с тростью деланно вздохнул, как если бы хотел усмехнуться, но был слишком хорошо для этого воспитан.  
— Я знаю Холмса, — продолжил он. — Увиденная нами мизансцена, господа, означает, что он действительно сломлен. Он слишком горд и самонадеян. Он не смог бы наступить на горло своему достоинству и изображать раба, да еще под этим, — кажется, Джона слегка двинули носком ботинка; он к этому моменту уже ничего не чувствовал и не пытался бы ползти, даже если бы его не связали.  
— В общем, уберите, — брезгливо продолжил голос. — Вколите антидот и отпустите на все четыре стороны. Думаю, можно не опасаться, что он поднимет шум.  
— Со всем уважением, но... вы уверены, что это не отвлекающий маневр Холмса-младшего? Уж больно совпадает по времени... Не стоит ли?.. И этого детектива, в Швейцарии... Просто из _предосторожности._  
Тут что-то зашелестело, затрещало, хлопнула дверь.  
— Что там? — раздраженно спросил главный голос, с палкой. — Не могли потом? Аааа...  
Шуршание бумаги. Постукивание тростью.  
— Вот видите, Сэмюэль, — буднично. — Тело нашли в Клэптоне. Это по определению не могло быть отвлекающей операцией. Как я и подозревал. Все-таки наш дорогой Джим слишком переоценивал своего визави.  
«Что?! Тело?!» — если бы у Джона были силы, он бы не тратил их на крик. Он бы рванулся прямо с пола и вцепился в горло этому, с палкой. Но сил даже не шепот не хватило.  
Еще через полчаса Джон сидел прямо на тротуаре где-то в Ист-энде, плакал и тупо повторял: «Шерлок... отпустите Шерлока, суки...»

Голова у Грегори Лестрейда была медная, глазницы — не иначе, как огненные. Ноги же и руки засыпало метелью до самых локтей и коленей.  
С трудом, со стоном ему удалось приподняться. Пришлось сидеть так какое-то время, привалившись к белому покрывалу кровати, прислушиваясь к себе и бездумно обозревая стенку напротив. Какой же там узор на обоях интересный, черт...  
В голове появлялось по одной мысли в полчаса: «Неужели ушли... ушли... и что теперь? …а обвинение предъявят?.. за помощь в побеге раба можно и самому в рабство угодить... но я ведь не помогал никому...»  
Из чуть приподнятого окна льдисто тянуло холодом. Ощущая себя совсем стариком, Лестрейд с трудом поднялся, опираясь на матрас, сделал пару шагов. Снова помогла кровать — у нее были такие удобные столбики...  
Окно скрипяще взвизгнуло, рама сама собой поползла вверх. В проем, за которым уже давно и прочно обосновалась темнота, скользнула очередная фигура в черном. Лестрейд опять ничего не успел, но в этот раз и не нужно было успевать: визитер сдернул с головы черную шапочку, открыв коротко стриженные светлые волосы. Лицо под шапкой было девичьим, совсем молодым. Девушка улыбнулась, приложила палец к губам.  
— Кто вы... — начал Лестрейд.  
— Не говорю по-английски, — сказала гостья с сильным немецким акцентом. — Идите за мной. Пароль: колени Салли Донован.  
Лестрейд испытал позыв выругаться, сдержал себя — женщина же! — но потом выругался все равно. Ведь не понимает.  
Девушка только улыбнулась, поманила к окну.  
Лестрейд выглянул наружу. Из его окна через улицу, до противоположного чердака, действительно была перекинута доска. Обычная, занозистая, необработанная. А девушка уже протягивала ему альпинистскую страховку.

В конце концов Джон Уотсон добрался до дома. Это оказалось непросто: Ист-Энд — район деловой, занятой. Прилично одетого мужчину, сидящего в прострации на тротуаре, заметили почти тут же, хотели вызвать врачей.  
— У меня... родственник пропал, — сказал Джон. — Я иду в полицию. И пустите меня немедленно, а то я вас ударю.  
Его пустили.  
Добраться до метро оказалось непросто: по дороге он несколько раз останавливался, чтобы подержаться за сердце и вспомнить таблицу умножения. К счастью, терпимые лондонцы его просто огибали. Один раз только какой-то молодой парень, показавшийся студентом-медиком (шерлоковский метод начинает работать?) спросил, не плохо ли ему.  
Джон помотал головой, сообразил, что метро ему не нужно — и сел не на тот автобус. Чуть было не уехал на Бейкер-стрит.  
Но это был только один случай, и на нем Джон всего-то полчаса потерял, не больше. А так туман понемногу рассеивался.  
Он добрался до квартиры все еще в прострации, но уже начиная понемногу соображать. Разумеется, идти в полицию и заявлять о похищении нельзя. Их с Шерлоком дела за последние месяцы не все были законопослушны, если кто начнет копать... Прав был тот упырь с палкой, еще как прав. Чей же труп нашли в Клэптоне?.. Нет, не Шерлока, только не Шерлока... а даже если и Шерлока... Труп Ирэн Адлер тоже находили, и что?.. Оказалась жива, умерла только потом. Мог же Шерлок у нее что-то перенять? Нет, Шерлок жив. Пока не подтверждено обратное... Пока Джон своими глазами не увидит тело...  
Но думать об этом было слишком ужасно, и Джон думать прекратил. Сосредоточился на том, чтобы вывести из тела наркотик как можно скорее. Конечно, черт его знает, что за дрянь... Особенно если на свободных использовать нельзя... Но в основе наверняка морфий, по крайней мере, очень на то похоже. В любом случае, можно нивелировать симптомы и ускорить работу почек и печени...  
Добравшись до аптечки, Джон добыл оттуда кофеин в порошке, высыпал в стакан, добавил до трети высоты сахара из сахарницы и залил все это минеральной водой. Выхлебал отвратительную смесь, давясь и зажимая рот рукой после каждого глотка. Потом запил еще водой, подумал, не принять ли мочегонного, но решил, что не стоит — вдруг куда еще бежать. В голове немного прояснилось.  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Джон сидел на полу, прислонившись головой к кровати (к их с Шерлоком кровати), и было ему наконец-то почти удобно и почти ничего не болело. Он подумал, стоит ли вставать; потом все-таки приподнялся, кое-как дополз до аппарата.  
— Джон! — в трубке зазвенел жизнерадостный голос Люси Риддл, старшей сестры. — А тебе тут звоночек был!  
Джон вяло попытался припомнить, не должен ли он был сегодня выйти на работу. Так-то все было ясно: Шерлок пропал в четверг вечером, в пятницу и первую половину субботы у Джона был выходной, а в ночь с субботы на воскресенье он дежурил. Остаток воскресенья, кажется, снова выходной...  
Но Джон не знал, какой сегодня день. Вроде бы еще вечер пятницы, но кто знает, возможно, суббота.  
— Люси... — пробормотал Джон. — Можешь сообщить доктору Добсону, что я не выйду сегодня?  
— Так ты же сегодня выходной, — хихикнула Люси. — Что, так хорошо отметил?  
— Нет, я... заболел.  
— А что тебя дома не было сегодня?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Так я и говорю, звонок тебе был! Звонили домой, тебя не застали, позвонили нам. Вот буквально пару часов назад. У меня скоро смена кончается, но я решила тебя еще проверить, цени.  
— Ты золото, Люси, — автоматически ответил Джон, — я тебя отобью у мистера Риддла, так и знай. Кто звонил? Из полиции?  
— Нет, почему из полиции? — удивилась она. — Из службы контроля рабов и крупных животных, но не из Лондона а из... — она зашуршала бумагой, — ага, из Ньюкасла. Джон, у тебя что, раб есть? — в голосе у нее звучало ненаигранное удивление. Странно, Джон думал, что вся больница знает...  
С другой стороны, когда его спрашивали, он утверждал, что он — однофамилец того «Дж. Уотсона», что печатается в «Стрэнде». Кто знает, может, и верили...  
— Не у меня, — ответил Джон, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не заорать: «Что с ним?!» Сердце частило, разбивая грудную клетку. — У сестры, она просила... присмотреть.  
— Да, присмотрел ты на славу, — хихикнула медсестра. — Они его там нашли при каких-то стремных обстоятельствах, без ошейника. Оставили тебе телефон перезвонить, с восьми тридцати до восемнадцати.  
Джон посмотрел на часы. Удивительное дело — шести еще не было. А ему казалось, что близится полночь.  
— Диктуй номер, Люси, — напряженно произнес Уотсон.  
По телефону доброжелательная, но явно торопящаяся уйти с работы женщина объяснила, что его раба поймали при попытке зайцем забраться на борт пассажирского судна, отплывающего во Францию. Дальше, поскольку раб отказывался назвать себя, действовали по стандартной процедуре: проверили татуировку, нашли в картотеке владельца. Заявление о розыске раба уже успело им поступить из полиции с утренней телефонограммой, поэтому получилось несколько быстрее, чем обычно, вам повезло, мистер Уотсон... Раб в удовлетворительном состоянии, как показал медосмотр, вы можете его забрать в течение недели в рабочие часы, но напоминаем, что стоимость содержания считается с момента выяснения личности владельца и составляет... Да, в субботу офис работает, но только с девяти до пяти, а в воскресенье нет, к сожалению... Нужно либо подъехать по нашему адресу с документами на владение, паспортом и суммой для оплаты штрафа за то, что раба поймали без ошейника, либо прислать по почте заявление о возврате раба с оплаченной квитанцией, в том числе на содержание, и мы его отправим с доставкой в течение трех рабочих дней, сможете забрать в лондонском отделении. Только необходимо сообщить предварительно по телефону, я могу сейчас зафиксировать... Сами приедете? Очень хорошо, мистер Уотсон, будем вас ждать...  
Несмотря на остаточные эффекты наркотика, Джон отправился в Ньюкасл прямо ночным поездом. У него еще хватило присутствия духа не забыть ошейник и деньги с документами.  
В поезде он провалился в сон, хорошо, растолкали вовремя. Потом еще как будто отрубился на вокзале, прямо стоя, привалившись к стене, с хот-догом в руке. Наконец часы показали восемь, и он, поскальзываясь на свежем льду (ночью подморозило) начал карабкаться вверх по узким крутым улочкам старого Ньюкасла. К счастью, офис этой организации по отлову бродячих собак и рабов (или как они там назывались?), оказался неподалеку, купленная на вокзале карта не соврала.  
Все было сквозь белый туман: как он показывал ошейник, как платил деньги. Не верилось, что Шерлок ждет его, целый и невредимый. Или относительно невредимый. «Удовлетворительное состояние»... это значит, что руки и ноги целы, по крайней мере.  
Его провели по узкому коридору, открыли некрашеную дверь с квадратным оконцем. Шерлок был внутри; Джон почему-то ожидал увидеть его сидящим на койке, но койки в комнате не было, только несколько матрасов на полу. Впрочем, кроме Шерлока, людей не оказалось.  
Сам же Шерлок лежал в позе эмбриона на матрасе в углу комнаты и дернулся, вскинув голову, когда дверь отворилась.  
— Ну, — сказала ласковым тоном та самая милая девушка в синей форменной юбке и белой блузе, — вот и твой хозяин пришел, Шерлок. Поздоровайся. Как на плакате показано, помнишь?  
Джона перекосило бы от этого снисходительного тона — так можно было бы разговаривать со слабоумным ребенком. Неужели Шерлок до сих пор не отбрил ее? Или все еще изображает бог весть что?..  
Или... что с Шерлоком?  
Он поднялся очень медленно, словно двигаться ему было неприятно или неудобно. Побои?..  
На нем была растянутая серая футболка (джонова, между прочим), а также совершенно незнакомая яркая, но грязная куртка, спортивные брюки и кроссовки. Подошел к Джону и женщине, глядя в пол, потом так же неловко, морщась, опустился на колени — сначала на одно, потом на оба.  
У Джона отказали все мысли. Опять. Опять. Он думал, что уже больше никогда ему не придется...  
Захотелось врезать Шерлоку, больно, со всей силы, чтобы отлетел к дальней стене. За что он с ним так? И одновременно — подхватить с пола, вжаться носом в шею, вдохнуть его запах (даже если он тут два дня по сточным канавам лазил) и не отпускать. Долго.  
В принципе, и то и другое он может сделать даже и на публике. Шерлок — его раб. Его собственность. Люди, бывает, злятся на вещи. Бывает, и привязываются к ним.  
Эта мысль отрезвила.  
— Вот, теперь можете надеть ошейник, — сказала женщина. И добавила шепотом: — Они от этого сразу успокаиваются, рефлекс.  
«Перестань, — попытался сказать он себе. — Это же Шерлок. Шерлок. Ты знаешь, что он по доброй воле... да ты погляди, разве он беспомощен? Да у него плечи шире твоих, и мышцы у него на месте, даже если похудел он, и дерется не хуже тебя, а скорее лучше... уж по правилам — точно лучше... или со шпагой какой-нибудь... Он был прав, Уотсон, ты чертов лицемер, ты думаешь о нем, как о рабе, в мыслях уничтожаешь его волю... просто надень чертов ошейник, он сам от тебя этого хочет!»  
Но Джон понял, что не сможет. Просто не сможет, и все. И делайте с ним что хотите.  
А Шерлок продолжал стоять на голом полу, склонив кудрявую голову... ох, вымыть бы его...  
И тогда Джон просто потянулся — а Шерлок взял его за запястья. Не взял, а так, придержал слегка. И держал все то время, пока Джон застегивал ошейник; почему-то не получилось сделать это с первой попытки.  
— Вот видишь, как хорошо, — сказала женщина. И добавился Джону доверительным тоном: — Он так дергался всю ночь в палате, по стенам колотил. Боялся, наверное, что вы его накажете. Вы уж с ним помягче. Он, кажется, не в себе немного, врач сказал, его по голове стукнули.  
— Да, — сказал Джон. — Буду.

Шерлок умудрился почти незаметно втащить Джона в общественный туалет, пустой по утреннему времени. Сказал:  
— Тут есть дешевый B&B неподалеку, у тебя сколько денег с собой?  
Джон помотал головой: он взял все, что было в доме, но сам не считал, сколько осталось после штрафа. Да что там, он и сумму штрафа не запомнил.  
— Две бессонные ночи, — жарко проговорил Шерлок в ухо. — Медикаментозный допрос. Чертов Уинстон! Когда-нибудь я прослежу, чтобы ему вкололи двойную дозу того же самого... Нет, тройную. Шансы, что ты в таком виде продержишься до Лондона, чтобы мне не пришлось тащить тебя на себе, минимальны. А мы не должны привлекать слишком много внимания, возможно, его люди все еще следят... Давай, Джон, соберись! Я сейчас никак не могу изображать расторопного и услужливого раба, это психологически малодостоверно. Тебе нужно только снять номер у портье до завтра. Все! Ну-ка... — Шерлок вытащил его бумажник. — Да, хватает... обратные билеты ты, правда, не купил, но все равно нормально.  
Шерлок говорил слишком быстро, его глаза, красные от аналогичного недосыпания, нервно бегали туда-сюда. Джон смотрел на него в странном, очарованном изумлении. Хотелось просто слушать. Слушать, и слушать, и слушать...  
Шерлок поцеловал его, быстро, но оглушающе. Сказал:  
— Пойдем.  
И Джон пошел.

Удивительно, но на том конце обледенелой доски оказался точно такой же чердак, как тот, который Лестрейд только что покинул. Разве что тут помещалось множество радиоаппаратов, за которыми хлопотал невысокий, тоже совсем юный паренек — господи, это что, организация из сплошных подростков? Он тревожно поглядел на Лестрейда с девушкой и спросил что-то по-немецки.  
Она ответила успокоительным тоном, опустила вниз раму окна. Затем поманила Лестрейда вниз, по лестнице, довела на пролет вниз и оставила перед полуоткрытой дверью, жестом показав входить. Сама пошла дальше.  
Лестрейд замер в нерешительности, не зная, что делать, и тут из-за двери донеслось:  
— Входите, инспектор.  
Голос был знакомый. Даже слишком.  
Лестрейд сжал зубы и вошел.  
Его ждала спальня как спальня — чуть просторнее, чем та, которую он покинул, и не такая безликая: здесь на стене красовался круглый коврик с умилительной вышивкой и стоял в углу накрытый белой салфеткой агрегат, похоже, старинная швейная машинка; у бабушки Лестрейда была похожая. Возле кровати, на сей раз расправленной, стоял двухуровневый столик на колесиках, сплошь заставленный какими-то пузырьками и шприцами в ванночках — видимо, выполнял роль медицинской тележки. Возле оставленной на произвол судьбы кровати в низком и, очевидно, неудобном кресле, закутавшись в серое невзрачное одеяло и мрачно нахохлившись, сидел Майкрофт Холмс.  
Сидел. Самостоятельно. А до этого еще и, надо же, разговаривал.  
— А я думал, вы овощ, — само собой вырвалось у Лестрейда.  
— Спасибо, инспектор, вы тоже прекрасно выглядите, — ответил Холмс.  
Выглядел старший брат личной Голгофы инспектора Лестрейда, конечно, отвратительно: белая, чуть ли не землистая кожа, мешки под глазами, лоб в испарине... Кажется, Холмса вдобавок била дрожь.  
— Как вы... какого вы... — начал Лестрейд.  
— Тише, инспектор, — поморщился Холмс. — Я вам, конечно, крайне благодарен за помощь Шерлоку, но у меня тяжелейшая мигрень после всех этих лекарств. Буду вам признателен, если вы несколько усмирите мощь голосовых связок.  
Вот это Лестрейд в Холмсах никогда понять не мог. Их, кажется, на куски будешь резать — а они все равно станут подбирать самые точные выражения и использовать самые сложные глагольные времена.  
— Когда вы вышли из комы? — перешел Лестрейд к делу. — Что вы делаете в Швейцарии? Что вы хотите от меня?  
— Меня вывели из комы сегодня утром. Начали еще вчера вечером, во время бегства из клиники. Переправили в Швейцарию окольным путем, о котором вам знать незачем. В Швейцарии я, в первую очередь, прихожу в себя, во вторую — собираю информацию, в третью — строю планы. Разумеется, все это я делаю, по мере возможности, одновременно. Вы — часть второй и третьей стадии, инспектор.  
— Так, — сказал Лестрейд и сел на кровать за неимением других поверхностей. — Рассказывайте.

— Предлагаю тебе лечь и проспать часов десять, — сказал Шерлок, оглядывая безликий гостиничный номер.  
— Мне вечером на работу надо, — покачал Джон головой, пустой и гулкой, как бильярдный шар.  
— На работе от тебя в таком состоянии толку не будет. Можешь позвонить и сказаться больным. Или я позвоню. Ты там на хорошем счету, нареканий не будет, если это тебя волнует.  
Голос Шерлока показывал, как он относится к хорошим счетам, нареканиям с работы и всем прочим скучным вещам в таком духе. Это было так привычно и так хорошо, что Джон чуть было не разрыдался.  
Но все-таки у него хватило присутствия духа сказать:  
— Сначала ты в душ. И я в душ. А потом ты мне все расскажешь.  
Шерлок увязался в душ за ним, заявив, что у Джона легкое сотрясение (интересно, когда он его заработал? когда со стула упал?) и что он может оступиться. Тесная душевая кабинка не подходила для двоих, и ровным счетом ничего эротического в совместном мытье не было, но Джон почему-то просто не мог от Шерлока отцепиться. В голове гуляло что-то паническое насчет долговременного эффекта наркотика, импринтинга, стокгольмского синдрома (кто его мучил, как не Шерлок, все это время?!) и всего такого.  
От прохладной воды голова у Джона слегка прояснилась, и после душа он все-таки потребовал объяснений от возмутительно домашнего Шерлока, который экспроприировал единственный нашедшийся в номере халат (Джон, впрочем, недолго переживал и завернулся сразу в одеяло, не все Шерлоку в простынях бродить). Если, конечно, в номере нет «жучков».  
— У тебя паранойя, — дернул щекой Шерлок. — Какой жучок? Мы выбрали это место случайным образом.  
— Но оно ближайшее к пункту приема рабов...  
— Никто не знал, что я буду в обезьяннике. Нет, Джон, не нужно.  
— Но за тобой следили! Тебе даже снилось там что-то... чудилось...  
— Не совсем. В общем, поверь, жучков тут нет... а даже если и есть, мы уже наговорили достаточно, чтобы сорвать всю операцию.  
— Каким это образом?  
— Ну, начать с того, что ты меня не избил и не трахнул сразу, как только вошли в номер...  
— А надо? — поинтересовался Джон в приступе ядовитого сарказма. — А то ты только скажи.  
— Сейчас необходимость пропала, — Шерлок, казалось, всерьез отнесся к его вопросу. — Но когда я все расскажу, я пойму, если ты захочешь... скажем так, выразить свое отношение к произошедшему физическими методами.  
— Рассказывай, — вздохнул Джон.  
Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости.  
— Начать с того, что Майкрофт никогда не был в коме...

— Я никогда не был, как вы изящно выразились, в вегетативном состоянии, — начал Майкрофт. — Я находился под воздействием седативных препаратов, симулирующих глубокую кому. И сделано это было по приказу моего давнего недруга и конкурента, имя которого вам ничего не... а впрочем. Уинстона из департамента внутренних дел. На него одно время работал наш общий знакомый, Джим Мориарти. Ныне, как мне сказали, покойный.  
— Точно покойный, — согласился Лестрейд. — Я тело видел. И даже щупал.  
Холмс кивнул с видимым равнодушием.  
— Так вот, Мориарти с ним сотрудничал. И вся эта комбинация по устранению моего брата была разработана в связке с ним. Мориарти преследовал свои цели, однако его фиксация на Шерлоке оказалась очень полезной для Уинстона, который совершенно справедливо рассматривал брата как одну из немногих моих слабостей. Таким образом операция против меня была проведена параллельно с операцией по устранению Шерлока. И, насколько я понял, Уинстону и Мориарти удалось преуспеть в обоих начинаниях. Мне уже было доложено, что мой брат попал в формальное рабство...  
Лестрейд открыл рот, чтобы возразить насчет формального, но тут же закрыл.  
—...А меня сохранили в живых исключительно потому, что Уинстону был нужен мой допуск.  
— Допуск к чему? — Лестрейд не то чтобы перебил, просто у него возникло ощущение, что Холмс специально сделал театральную паузу, как хороший лектор, позволяя «студенту» задать вопрос.  
— Вам о чем-нибудь говорит аббревиатура ЭВМ?  
— Инициалы моей жены до замужества, — тут же сказал Лестрейд. — Сейчас-то она ЭВЛ.  
Холмс поглядел на него почти с удивлением.  
— ЭВМ — это кибернетическое устройство, — сказал он. — Машина, способная сохранять большие объемы информации и анализировать ее. Экспериментальный проект. У меня — единственный пароль к одному из банков данных. Это... долго объяснять, что это такое, но поверьте: взломать защиту там совершенно невозможно, пришлось бы физически уничтожать устройство, на котором хранится информация.  
— Ничего не понимаю... — Лестрейд потер голову. — Извините, мистер Холмс, староват я как-то для этого всего. Пароли какие-то... Что за устройство, вроде арифмометра?  
— Не преувеличивайте, инспектор, вы всего на полгода старше меня, — скривился Майкрофт, как будто у него зуб прихватило. — Если, конечно, я верно помню вашу дату рождения. После долгого пребывания без сознания память играет со мной в игры. Но, в любом случае, сейчас вам нет необходимости понимать: достаточно принять на веру, что некоторые разработки по внешнеполитическим операциям против одного нашего _вероятного противника_ , — «Советский Союз, — тут же подумал Лестрейд, — или САСШ», — никак не доступны были бы без вашего покорного слуги. В случае моей смерти эти планы пришлось бы просто списать, потому что они составлялись и шифровались лично мною. А Уинстону они были крайне нужны, чтобы выиграть очередной раунд в... некоторых политических играх. Поэтому он пошел на риск: не убил меня, а вот таким образом поместил под надзор.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — растерянно произнес Лестрейд, — вы же в такой... ну, нормальной больнице лежали, хотя и частной. Я слышал, Джон... Уотсон часто вас навещал. Да и вообще... в газетах было...  
— О, Уинстон, не сомневаюсь, предпочел бы разместить меня в своих знаменитых подвалах, — приподнял уголок рта Холмс. — К счастью, я все еще слишком известная в определенных кругах фигура, чтобы исчезнуть — или даже погибнуть — просто так, без вопросов. Потому и вполне легитимная больница, уважаемые доктора, часы посещений... Персонал, конечно, был заменен, куплен или запуган. Полагаю, добрый доктор- _терапевт_ Уотсон был сочтен достаточно безопасной и подходящей фигурой для создания внешнего алиби.  
— Так делается? — поразился Лестрейд. — Это же сколько денег нужно вбухать...  
— Вы не вполне представляете себе масштаб операции и уровень ставок, — суховато проговорил Холмс.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Лестрейд поерзал на кровати, потом проговорил:  
— Ну и... дальше что? Как вам удалось очнуться и сбежать? Шерлок?  
— Шерлок, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Не знаю, каким образом он проник ко мне в палату: Уинстон наверняка отдал приказ, чтобы его не пускали. Возможно, его рабский статус со временем примелькался и заставил медицинских работников не принимать его всерьез... Вероятно, они даже расслабились при нем, и Шерлок заметил какое-то несоответствие в медицинских процедурах или предписанных мне препаратах, которое тщательно скрывали от доктора Уотсона. Я предполагаю, что к тому моменту мой брат все еще не вполне ясно представлял себе, чем была вызвана и как развивалась история с Мориарти — Шерлок склонен к самообману, иногда в течение достаточно долгого времени. Но то открытие должно было подействовать на него отрезвляюще. Видимо, он также осознал, что не вернется к прежней жизни и не переиграет своих недругов, если не освободит меня. Не думаю, что другие соображения побудили бы его организовать мое спасение...  
— Ну, не надо так, мистер Холмс, — покачал головой Лестрейд. — Все-таки он ваш брат. Семья. Уверен, он это понимает.  
— Мы с вами называем семьей разные вещи, — сухо сказал Майкрофт. — Впрочем, в одном вы правы: у Холмсов не принято оставлять родственников без помощи в таких обстоятельствах. Что касается остального, то тут мне не удалось пока составить полную картину. Я знаю, что Шерлоку удалось войти в контакт с аболиционистами и оказать им достаточно услуг, чтобы в обмен на эти услуги попросить о моей транспортировке. Разумно с его стороны: у них есть ряд удобных маршрутов, отработанные процедуры и опытные специалисты. Знаю также, что он организовал мое похищение из клиники полностью дистанционно, а сам в это время затеял ряд отвлекающих маневров. Один из них — убийство Лоуренса Такера, но это имя вам, пожалуй, пока ничего не скажет. То, что я нахожусь здесь, а вас люди Уинстона отпустили после сравнительно короткого и безвредного допроса показывает, что хотя бы часть плана моему брату удалась.  
— Да что значит безвредного! — наконец возмутился Лестрейд. — Какую дрянь они мне вкололи? Я думал, сыворотка правды — это либо мозги всмятку, либо бабушкины сказки. И почему вы сидите буквально в соседнем доме с этими боевиками, как...  
— Дефилировать под носом у опасности — любимый метод моего брата, — проговорил Холмс. — Кроме того, так есть шанс, что никто не узнает, что вы покидали отель. Слишком просто, а потому они вполне могут проглядеть. А мне нужно было поговорить с вами, вы — мой единственный источник информации из Англии, — «о Шерлоке», — перевел для себя Лестрейд. — Какие последствия наркотика вы ощущаете?  
— Головная боль, сухость во рту, легкая дезориентация в пространстве, — перечислил Лестрейд. — Реакции тормознутые. Все, я думаю.  
— Насчет сухости. Там на столике графин и стакан, пейте. И думаю, это была не сыворотка правды.

— Сыворотки правды не существует, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Они тебе вкололи что-то наркотическое. Банальные опиаты, возможно, с какими-нибудь добавками. А там серия задаваемых в быстрой последовательности вопросов, сбивающее с толку физическое воздействие... что там еще, яркий свет, дезориентация... тебя же еще несли, наверное, на допрос? В общем, стандартная, но эффективная техника. Позволяет с высокой степенью достоверности получить правдивую информацию, особенно от неподготовленного человека.  
— Черт побери, — простонал Джон. — Так вот почему я не выдал Рохан и ее адвоката! Я думал, это чудо какое-то, что не проболтался... даже... — он запнулся.  
— Что даже? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
— Подумал, что ты меня, может, загипнотизировал или что-то вроде, — Джон отвел глаза. — Помню, ты этим интересовался.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Не думаю, что ты особенно гипнабелен. Да и эксперименты по наркотическому воздействию на гипнотиков давали самые противоречивые результаты... В общем, нет, ты не выдал Морстена и Десаи потому, что не хотел их выдавать. Ты очень лоялен, Джон, это одно из лучших и одновременно худших твоих качеств. Я рассчитывал на него. Некоторый риск, разумеется, оставался, поэтому очень счастливо сложилось, что их сейчас нет в стране.  
— Они знали?! — если бы не неотвратимая усталость, Джон бы, наверное, заорал.  
— Разумеется, нет. Но то, что они уедут, когда я им дам знать, и не вернутся, пока я не разрешу, было частью нашей договоренности. Мне претила мысль, что это _их_ могут взять из-за дел Движения, и тогда они выдадут нас. Обидно было бы приложить столько усилий — и потерпеть крах из-за глупости других лиц.  
— А все остальное? Как? Я... — Джон собрался с мыслями и выплюнул, наконец. — Я почти не помню, что там было, но, черт побери, из того, что помню, мне кажется, я правда вел себя как «маньяк с фиксацией на Холмсе», как там этот... Уинстон... сказал. Я думал в поезде! Если это не гипноз, то что?!  
— Я... — у Шерлока хватило совести выглядеть и звучать слегка виновато. — Боюсь, что я заронил в тебя определенные мысли. Все это время. Это было одним из двух отвлекающих маневров. Уинстон будет меня подозревать в любом случае, это понятно, но нельзя было допустить, чтобы он подтвердил свои подозрения. Значит, я должен был выглядеть самым настоящим стереотипным рабом, забитым и сломленным. Но с тобой в качестве хозяина?.. Никто, кто знает о наших отношениях — то есть, благодаря «Стрэнду», весь Лондон — не поверил бы, — примерно на этом месте, отвлеченно заметил Джон, виноватость из тона Шерлока окончательно исчезла, сменившись привычным возбуждением от объяснения загадки. — Однако люди меняются и маскируются, особенно после психологических травм. Мне нужно было создать впечатление, что до сих пор ты успешно подавлял свои психологические отклонения. А мой рабский статус и твоя вседозволенность выпустили их на свободу. Я решил, что это будет достаточно просто: все и так посчитали, что ты псих, когда ты не просто поселился со мной, но и выдержал больше недели. Однако тебе я о своем плане рассказать не мог. Я знал о вероятности допроса, и нужно было, чтобы ты вел себя убедительно. Ты не актер, Джон, не смог бы обмануть Уинстона. Тогда я... эти кошмары, фразы о том, что кто-то за мной следит — все это нужно было, чтобы сформировать у тебя определенную степень тревожности. Из-за нашего положения и еще больше из-за притворства ты и так был на взводе, потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта. И тогда внешне твое поведение стало укладываться в паттерн свихнувшегося собственника-садиста. Я... я вынужден извиниться за это.  
— Вынужден извиниться... — слова до Джона доходили медленно. — То есть... сам ты себя виноватым не считаешь?  
— Это был самый надежный способ, — жестко сказал Шерлок. — У Уинстона огромные возможности, а умом он немногим уступает мне. И Майкрофту. Иначе он бы нас не подловил. Единственное поле, где я мог его переиграть — поле его собственных предрассудков. Он терпеть не может Майкрофта, и он хотел бы видеть меня сломленным и потерявшим себя. Поэтому он подкинул Мориарти идею сделать меня рабом...  
— Что значит — подкинул идею сделать тебя рабом? — Джон вскинул голову, нахмурился. — Я думал, это получилось случайно...  
— Нет, — жестко произнес Шерлок. — Это был выбор. Либо я предстаю перед судом и гарантировано буду осужден, либо бегу из страны — и тогда люди Мориарти убивают тебя, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Я знал, что пока сеть Мориарти не будет уничтожена, я не смогу даже нелегальным образом сменить имя или уехать в Кению, как ты любезно предлагал. Но я не знал, кто следит за нами и как. И не мог рисковать вашими жизнями, это было бы немного слишком. Лишь потом я догадался, что сети Мориарти не существует, что он действительно был просто консультантом преступного мира — и оказывал кое-какие услуги Уинстону.  
— О боже, — Джон зарылся лицом в ладони.  
— Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне, — безэмоционально произнес Шерлок. — Я признаю, что злоупотребил этим доверием.  
— Какой был второй?  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал, было два отвлекающих маневра. Какой был второй?  
— Второй маневр был нужен затем, чтобы Уинстон быстро отпустил тебя здесь и Лестрейда в Швейцарии. Я... организовал все таким образом, чтобы следы похищения Майкрофта вели к другим конкурентам, которые хотели бы заполучить его доступ к базе данных: военной разведке. Был такой человек, Лоуренс Такер. Он работал одновременно на военную разведку и аболиционистов — аболиционистам продавал списанное оборудование, разведке — информацию. А сам еще выполнял кое-какие поручения для Уинстона.  
— Мастер на все руки, — пробормотал Джон. — Поскольку ты сказал «был», я так понимаю, что он допрыгался?  
— Да, именно. Я разоблачил его, предоставил подполью все доказательства, и они его устранили.  
— Труп в Клэптоне? — в картину интриги со щелчком стала последняя деталь.  
— Почему Клэптон? — удивился Шерлок. — А... хотя если они убивали в... да, вполне возможно, даже вероятно. Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Уинстон сказал. Перед тем, как выпнуть меня на улицу. Почему, кстати? Почему этот труп дал ему повод меня отпустить? Я думал, честно говоря, что это твой...  
— О нет, — качнул головой Шерлок. — Мой труп скорее заставил бы его задержать тебя для более подобного допроса. А вот труп Такера как раз показывал, что военные сдали его аболиционистам. Что информатор им больше не нужен. Сами аболиционисты его бы не разоблачили, Такер был достаточно хорош. Почему это могло случиться?.. Очевидно: либо потому что военные нашли лучший источник информации, либо потому что они готовят большую операцию. Опять-таки в связи с появлением лучшего источника информации. Если бы Уинстон на момент нахождения трупа не был бы уже подсознательно убежден, что я полностью сломлен, он бы, возможно, догадался, что я приложил к этому руку. Но в совокупности с первым отвлекающим маневром все сработало как надо.  
— То есть все удалось? — спросил Джон, не поднимая головы. — Майкрофта вывезли? Мы с тобой вне подозрений?  
— Да.  
— И что теперь?

— Теперь... — Майкрофт Холмс вздохнул. — Завтра вы сядете в поезд и поедете домой, в Англию. А я останусь здесь. Боюсь, мне нужно заняться здоровьем... а потом — отдачей долгов.  
Майкрофт Холмс выглядел больным и разбитым, особенно закутанный в серое, сиротское какое-то одеяло. Но все-таки его змеиная усмешка при словах о долгах заставила Лестрейда поежиться. Еще раз он подумал, как же все-таки ему повезло, когда много лет назад он не полез на рожон и согласился сотрудничать с этими Холмсами: и с младшим, раздражающим неимоверно, и со старшим, этакой непонятной угрожающей тенью.  
— А как же... Шерлок? — не удержался Лестрейд от вопроса.  
— А что Шерлок? — Майкрофт поморщился. — Я вот уже больше полугода... то есть простите, я так полагаю, с учетом моего состояния уже практически год, не слежу за ним так плотно, как раньше. Слава богу, они с доктором Уотсоном справляются самостоятельно, — Лестрейду почудилось в этой фразе, вроде бы сказанной спокойно, легкая родительская ревность, но он не стал заострять на этом внимания.  
— В том-то и дело... — произнес Лестрейд. Он замер, думая, как бы это тактичнее сказать Майкрофту и нужно ли говорить. — Я... ну, в том виде, в каком Шерлок ко мне приходил... и из-за чего он меня сюда отправил...  
— А... — Майкрофт постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Кажется, он понял с полуслова. — Да, конечно. Скажите, инспектор, вы действительно видите моего брата в роли избиваемой домохозяйки?  
— Я всякого навидался, — упрямо произнес Лестрейд. — Я бы сначала не поверил, что Джон может... но знаете, оно так... Особенно, когда... личные отношения всякие. А Шерлок — он такой...  
— Хотите сказать, что он воздействует на людей непредсказуемо и непредсказуем сам?.. Да, пожалуй, это справедливо. Но, дорогой инспектор, если бы мой брат действительно пал жертвой стокгольмского синдрома, у него бы хватило гордости не показываться вам на глаза. Нашел бы другого посланца, будьте спокойны. Да вы и правда думаете, что сломленный человек мог бы провернуть такой план? Право же. Я подозреваю, что Шерлок в принципе задержался в рабах так надолго только потому, что поначалу опасался репрессий со стороны несуществующих подручных Мориарти. А потом, возможно, обнаружил некоторые преимущества своего положения.  
— Вы о чем говорите? — нахмурился Лестрейд.  
Он, конечно, слышал многочисленные проповеди, что рабам, мол, легко и хорошо в их состоянии, но и думать не думал, что Майкрофт Холмс станет их повторять.  
— Как о чем? — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Свобода от общества. Плевок в сторону общественного вкуса. Он всегда старался поставить Уотсона барьером между собой и другими людьми. Теперь это получилось почти без его участия. Думаю, он уже оценил. И не будет особенно стараться переломить это положение вещей.  
Лестрейд подумал. Потом сказал с восхищением:  
— Ну и ублюдок же вы. И ваш брат такой же.  
Холмс понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, инспектор. Я знаю.

— Нам придется продолжать ломать эту комедию, жить на новой квартире, не светиться. Возможно, довольно долго, — Шерлок говорил нарочито размеренно, но быстро, и Джон ни на секунду не обманывался его кажущимся спокойствием. — Я не думаю, что в этой ситуации Майкрофт сможет быстро вернуться на политическую арену, особенно потому что его, полагаю, объявят погибшим. Но он так не оставит эту ситуацию. Вероятно, мне и ему придется действовать вместе.  
Джон наконец поднял глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тяжело, упорно.  
Шерлок сидел в куцем гостиничном халате, в неудобном кресле, и явно старался изобразить, будто чувствует себя абсолютно непринужденно. Но Джон хорошо знал его. И видел, что Шерлоку не по себе.  
— Я имел в виду... — Джон сглотнул. — Как мы теперь?  
— Ты можешь меня ударить, — ровно сказал Шерлок. — Сейчас ты более чем имеешь на это право. Я использовал тебя без твоего согласия. Заставил пройти через крайне болезненный опыт. Что хуже всего, ты никак не можешь от меня избавиться. По крайней мере, не таким методом, который не противоречил бы твоим нормам морали.  
Джон со стоном откинулся на постель. Передохнуть от всего этого бы... Хоть секунду.  
— Там мой пистолет в одежде, — сказал он. — Принеси.  
Бог знает, о чем подумал Шерлок, но послушно поднялся — Джон услышал шелест одежды, шум отодвигаемого кресла. Пистолет он нашел быстро, подошел, протянул Джону.  
Тот принял тяжелую рукоять, позволив их пальцам соприкоснуться. Сел.  
— Ложись на кровать, — сказал он хрипло, с трудом проталкивая слова в горло.  
— Ты решил меня застрелить? — сухо поинтересовался Шерлок. — Да, выход. Но боюсь, этого я не смогу тебе позволить. Как бы мне ни хотелось.  
— Что? — Джон даже не сразу понял, о чем он. — Не говори глупостей. Ты тоже не спал хрен знает сколько. А я подремал в поезде, я буду охранять. В этом самом кресле.  
— В этом нет необходимости, Джон. Никто сюда не придет.  
— Может быть. Но я просто не смогу... не смогу... Шерлок, ты пропал. Ты пропал снова. Они чуть было... опять... _я не могу_. Какое избавиться от тебя?.. Ты опять был великолепен, потрясающий план, жестокий, но такой... черт побери... Это как всю кровь выпустить, Шерлок, как ты не понимаешь, черт...  
Тут Шерлок наконец сел рядом, обнял его, вытащил пистолет из безвольных рук. Поцеловал в висок.  
— Спи, — тихо сказал он. — Тебе нужнее. Теперь _я_ буду охранять тебя.


	4. Эпилог

Шерлок стоял у окна и смотрел на город. Лондон выглядел, как всегда: масса бестолковой деятельности, разнесенной по узким магистралям древних улиц. Всю жизнь, всю работу и развлечения так называемых добропорядочных горожан можно описать чередой бессмысленных уравнений по наилучшему выбору из ряда одинаковых или почти одинаковых вариаций; суета муравейника, где каждый из муравьев тянет в свою сторону, но жук, тем не менее, продвигается к неизбежному финалу. Отвратительно.  
Прекрасно.  
В кабинете Морстена пахло сигарным дымом и виски. Морстен сам не курил, но у хорошего юриста должно пахнуть сигарами — стереотип, который, наверное, еще не скоро канет в Лету. Виски же пили Джон и сам хозяин кабинета. Шерлок тоже сначала принял угощение, катал-катал коричневато-желтую жидкость по дну стакана, отставил его потом на столик, встал и подошел к окну.  
Почему-то сидеть вот так на диване вместе со всеми было не по себе.  
Как тогда, первый раз на квартире Десаи, почти три года назад. С тех пор эта реакция больше не досаждала — Шерлок внимательно следил за неуместными психологическими проявлениями и нещадно их подавлял. Он всегда помнил, что не раб, что он свободный человек и только играет — и вел себя соответственно. А вот теперь, когда это совсем уже не к месту, внезапно началось. Во всей красе.  
Сложно было воспринимать в зеркале кожу без синяков. Все казалось, будто не хватает чего-то.  
На улице, например, хотелось держаться позади Джона. Очень сильно. Поэтому он упорно шел вперед. И Джон так же упорно оставался у него за левым плечом. Иногда, если Шерлок задумывался и не следил за собой, начинал отставать, доктор нарочно замедлял шаг или даже останавливался.  
Шерлок отдавал себе отчет, что зрелище они в такие моменты представляли достаточно нелепое, если не комичное. Смеяться, правда, ему не хотелось.  
Еще он полюбил носить кроссовки. Никогда раньше не любил, а тут — привык. Но с костюмом кроссовки не наденешь, а джинсы теперь прочно ассоциировались с конспиративной жизнью. Противно.  
— Как все прошло? — спрашивал тем временем Морстен. — Не было проблем?  
— Нет, за исключением того, что публичного снятия обвинений мы так и не добились, — отвечал ему Джон. — Дела Уинстона они предпочли замять, Майкрофт Холмс то ли не пожелал, то ли не смог оспорить. Так что Шерлока вернули в свободное гражданское состояние в порядке... черт, как это называется...  
— Реституции, — произнес Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. — Это называется «реституция», Джон.  
— Возвращение к правовому состоянию, — кивнул Морстен. — Логично, раз они решили не давать делу ход.  
— Да, точно. В этом случае для возвращения дееспособности психиатрическое освидетельствование не требуется, поэтому все быстро получилось. Ну и Шерлоку выплатили хорошую компенсацию.  
О том, что Шерлок пожертвовал эту компенсацию в реабилитационный центр жертвам незаконной торговли людьми, Джон умолчал.   
— Ну, хорошо, что хорошо кончается, — вздохнул Морстен. — Рад за вас, но я даже немного надеялся, что все-таки придется затевать формальный процесс.  
— Что так? — ухмыльнулся Джон. — Хотел склонить Шерлока к работе на благо Движения? Или просто шумиху поднять?  
— Да нет, просто нравится время проводить в твоей компании, да работа не дает — вот и думал совместить, — в тон ему ответил Морстен.  
Морстен и Джон на удивление хорошо сошлись. Шерлок считал, что неплохо разбирается в человеческих характерах, но эту странную дружбу заранее предсказать не смог. Джон больше всего не терпел в людях двуличие, а Морстен, как всякий хороший юрист или актер, обладал этим качеством в избытке. Причудливые особенности человеческого общения: Шерлок заранее знал, что Десаи понравится Джону, даже опасался флирта с его стороны. Но с нею они до сих пор, три года спустя, разговаривали с уважительной дистанцией. А с ее мужем разве только не обнимались при встрече.  
Шерлок не сомневался в верности Джона, но это не мешало ему ревновать порою. Тем более что Морстен — свободный че...  
Стоп.  
— ...Поразительные ощущения, — продолжал тем временем Джон. — Гора с плеч. Камень с сердца. Как будто это с меня ошейник сняли, — он даже бессознательно потер шею.  
«А на меня надели, — подумал Шерлок с обреченным спокойствием. — В голове».  
Он еле удержался, чтобы не повторить джонов жест.  
После трех лет конспиративной жизни очень тяжело дался переезд обратно на Бейкер-стрит, хотя миссис Хадсон встретила их с распростертыми объятиями. Маскировки ради Шерлок все время в Кэмдене старался ходить за продуктами (когда не забывал или когда его не отвлекали более неотложные дела). И в первый вечер дома тоже чуть было не вышел. Потом вспомнил: нет, это Бейкер, Джон должен...  
А потом вспомнил еще раз, что Джон ничего ему не должен. И что Шерлок, если хочет, может сходить в магазин сам. Или не ходить. Но Джону, наверное, будет приятно, если?..  
В общем, до универмага он тогда не добрался, но, ожидая Джона со смены, дошел до ближайшей закусочной и взял ужин на вынос. Продавщица за прилавком улыбнулась ему и спросила: «Чего желаете, сэр?» Судя по тому, как она стеснительно поправила прядь волос за ухом, он ее даже заинтересовал как мужчина. Это было ново и дико.  
Шерлоку почему-то казалось, что никто больше не посмотрит на него так. Будто клеймо раба осталось выжжено у него на лбу или щеке (хотя даже с руки Шерлок сразу же, получив бумаги об аннулировании вердикта, свел татуировку кислотой, решив, что шрам — меньшее зло. Джон потом страшно отругал его за то, что он сделал это самостоятельно).  
— Морстен, — сказал Шерлок, прервав рассказ Джона об их последнем деле, все еще не записанном.  
Оба собеседника обратились к нему.  
— Да? — поинтересовался адвокат почти удивленно.  
Обычно, когда они встречались втроем, Шерлок говорил мало, позволяя Джону вести беседу. Впрочем, они редко собирались вот так; сегодня это было по деловой надобности — Морстен попросил их заполнить кое-какие документы по делу одного из его клиентов. Они занимались им с полгода назад.  
— Та логистическая цепочка, — проговорил Шерлок ровным тоном. — Которой ты просил меня заняться месяц назад.  
Он имел в виду кражу удостоверений «мертвых душ» для рабов, которым устраивали побеги — у Движения были некоторые наметки в этом направлении, но достаточно надежную схему, такую, которая стоила бы риска, выстроить никак не удавалось.  
— Еще актуально, — мгновенно сориентировался Морстен. — Мы так ничего и не придумали. Что, все-таки возьмешься? Я могу предложить...  
— Оплаты не нужно, — сделал Шерлок отрицательный жест рукой. — Но на большую скорость работы не рассчитывай. В течение недели примерно. Когда у меня не будет других дел.  
— Конечно, — Морстен пораженно кивнул. — Конечно.  
Шерлок наконец отвернулся от окна и встретился глазами с Джоном. Тот не улыбался, но было заметно — одобряет.   
И тогда улыбнулся Шерлок.

 

 **Конец**  
 **P. S.**

  
 **Я верю в Шерлока Холмса, или о фальсификациях и политическом капитале**  
 _Адель Мария Морстен, 8 января 2076 г.  
(черновик)_  


Лет до пятнадцати я практически жила на Бейкер-стрит, в знаменитой квартире 221-Б — так часто мои родители наведывались в гости к ее арендаторам. Поэтому мне особенно больно слышать и видеть, как имя Шерлока Холмса смешивается с грязью устами так называемых ревизионистов, а его и доктора Уотсона заслуги в деле аболиционизма, пусть и не определившие, в конечном счете, освобождение Британии, но, несомненно, внесшие свой вклад, низводятся до нуля или даже оборачиваются на страницах популярных статей своей противоположностью. _[JMorstan: Длинно, непонятно с первого прочтения, переформулируй. И что значит «смешивается с грязью устами»?]_ К середине тридцатых годов Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон отошли от активных дел, но все еще жили в Лондоне, и их квартира все еще собирала самую причудливую публику — от офицеров Скотланд-Ярда до завязавших международных аферистов. У человека, который умел держать глаза и уши открытыми, на Бейкер-стрит была редкостная возможность наблюдать, как творится живая история Британии, не ограниченная монаршьими прихотями и парламентскими заседаниями. _[JMorstan: Про прихоти убери]_  
Мне уже случалось говорить о том, какую огромную работу проделывали лондонские и британские аболиционисты (См. А. М. Морстен: «Невидимая пиррова победа: британское аболиционисткое движение нулевых и десятых»; «Лондонское подполье: искусство быть собой»), упоминала я и роль Ш. Холмса и Д. Уотсона — то, что доктор Уотсон обошел молчанием в своих «Записках», поначалу из соображений конспирации, позднее из скромности (впрочем, в предисловии к последнему сборнику рассказов, вышедшему незадолго до его смерти, он немного касается этого вопроса). В некоторых из недавно появившихся работ их роль ставится под сомнение. _[JMorstan: либо называй конкретную работу, либо вырезай. Я бы вырезал.]_ Ну что ж, любые письменные источники фальсифицируемы, свидетельства бывают противоречивы, а очевидцев за давностью лет почти не осталось, считают ревизионисты. _[JMorstan: Не приписывай им эти слова, придерутся. ((( Или вставь подходящую цитату из Уилсона и закавычь.]_ Однако в этой статье я хотела бы поговорить о другом: о том, насколько смешно выглядят любые инсинуации в адрес дуэта с Бейкер-стрит для того, кто лично был с ними знаком. _[JMorstan: Подумай насчет «дуэта»! ) Я помню, что Д.У. играл на кларнете, но звучит странно]_  
Очень сложно говорить, что «все было именно так, как написано»: любые мемуары или биографические рассказы по определению субъективны. Но мое многолетнее знакомство с Холмсом и Уотсоном неоднократно доказывало мне редкую честность обоих. Если их напечатанные воспоминания были неточны в деталях, то только потому, что они пытались защитить вовлеченных в дело посторонних людей или (чаще, чем может показаться) интересы страны. Но общий дух их слов остается верным; даже сейчас, когда я читаю «Рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе», мне кажется, что мой дядя Джон говорит со мной, а взгляд на сухие, полные мрачноватого юмора строки короткой холмсовой автобиографии воскрешает в памяти его своеобразную манеру речи. У меня нет причин думать, что любой из них сознательно грешил против истины.  
Что же касается тех трех лет, на время которых детектив и доктор покинули Бейкер-стрит, выпав из-под надзора общественного ока, и которые чаще всего и являются предметом околоисторических спекуляций, то их коротко касается сам мистер Холмс. _[JMorstan: Надзор общественного ока? XD Мам, пафос тебя погубит!]_ Мне приходилось видеть работы, указывающие на заказной характер его мемуаров или на то, что они были написаны под психологическим давлением. Этот труд пытались даже представить как эйфорические иллюзии старого маразматика, вспоминающего молодость сквозь розовые очки — просто удивительное истолкование столь самокритичной вещи, где Холмс так часто обвиняет самого себя в недальновидности и эгоизме. В данной статье не время и не место отвечать на эти инсинуации, поэтому я просто рекомендую тем, кого посетили сомнения, прочесть «Львиное сердце» самостоятельно. _[JMorstan: Мягче, еще мягче XD И да, мне иногда кажется, что если ты еще раз услышишь о стокгольмском синдроме или побеге Холмса в Ньюкасл и том заявлении на розыск раба, выписанном Уотсоном в 2012-м, ты начнешь дышать огнем.]_  
Более того, я не могу не видеть в этих «пересмотрах» не только очернение тех, кто, испытав рабство на себе, самоотверженно сражался за свободу для других — нет, я вижу в них попытку дискредитировать саму идею помощи североамериканскому освободительному движению. Сейчас, когда Европа наконец-то избавилась от гнетущей тени законодательного рабства, все больше и больше поднимает голову рабство нелегальное и оттого более страшное. Северная Америка по-прежнему остается одним из главных поставщиков обученных рабов на черные рынки.  
И кому и зачем в такой ситуации необходимо пятнать имена, заслуженно занимающие определенное место в непростой истории Британии первой трети нашего века? Давайте попробуем разобраться...   
**Вот теперь действительно — все**  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В этом мире рабство как экономическая система сложилась давно и прочно. Рабство в Европе и Америки распространялось начиная со времен Реформации. Автор считает, что рабский труд менее продуктивен, поэтому развитие технологии шло куда медленнее. В тексте — 2012 г., но по уровню техники все гораздо мрачнее: фотоаппараты со вспышкой, холодильники по типу «Бирюса», интернета нет, сотовых телефонов тоже, телевидение плохо развито.
> 
> 2\. Огромное спасибо моему великолепному анонимному иллюстратору, бете u.s.b., а также пользователям Sumerigavа и Сашка Огеньская.


End file.
